


Marry first, love later

by Purrfect_timing



Series: Marry now, love later (+ Extras) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Multi, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfect_timing/pseuds/Purrfect_timing
Summary: Clan politics are a funny thing. Based on tradition and the stubbornness, they force upon you a life you did not want. After the Fourth Great Ninja War, after getting together with Hinata and breaking up with her, Tsunade has no choice but to marry Naruto to someone. If the council had any say in the matter, they would marry him to an influential family outside the village. To strengthen Konoha’s power. However, Tsunade offers Naruto to marry someone, he already knows and trusts.To continue the lineage of both the Uzumaki-clan and the Hatake-clan, Kakashi and Naruto begin their life as a married couple. Nothing could go wrong, right? Meet Kakashi’s inner monologues, whenever feelings are involved and Naruto’s frightening ability to understand Kakashi.Please do not read, if you expect an intense storyline, great fighting scenes or a lot of heartbreaking drama (or flawless grammar and spelling for that matter). This is FLUFF. Because everybody needs fluff. I don’t want to say, that there will be neither fights nor a little drama, but the story concentrates on that bubbly warm feeling of being loved.





	1. Prologue: Starting it

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

# Prologue – Starting it

“You two will be on light duty until further notice.”, Tsunade held up one hand to silence any protest. And boy, did they want to protest. Naruto’s mouth was opened wide, ready to shout. Ready to throw a fit. Kakashi looked up from his book. His eyes narrowed, showing her how unamused he was about the order.

Tsunade started to explain before her upheld hand could not stop them any longer. Not that it could really, “Naruto, you will assist me in my work. I will start to teach you anything you must know to be Hokage. I cannot really teach you, if you are always on missions, now, can I?” Naruto finally closed his mouth, staring, thinking, nodding. Well, the loudest obstacle was out of the way. Now Kakashi would not be that easy to please.

“We lost many valuable Jounin in the Fourth War, Kakashi.”, she waited for him to acknowledge the information, “While we are in peace with the other Great Nations, there are still many missions which require a specific skill-set which only a handful of Shinobi have.”, waiting again for his nod of understanding. Tsunade would have to offer a lot of information to make him agree to her proposal. She could force him of course, she _was_ his superior, but she preferred his compliance. He would be a lot less annoying,”So, let’s say, there exists a ring of missing-nin abducting and selling civilians overseas. Right now, we do not know a lot about them. Only, that they exist and what they do. What would you propose, Kakashi?”

“Infiltrate, gather as much information as possible, save as many captives as possible and crush the ring as soon as possible.” Kakashi answered. He kept his expression blank.

“You would agree, that such a mission would be especially dangerous and only the most qualified Shinobi, the ones with the highest chance of coming back alive, should be allowed to undertake such a mission.”, waiting for a nod before continuing, “Well, the Five Great Nations formed a team with the most qualified Shinobi. The problem is, the Shinobi of our Nation is also a Jounin-Sensei of the newly formed Genin-Squad 3.”

“So, you want me to substitute that ‘highly qualified Jounin-Sensei’ in the infiltration?” Kakashi was a genius, but he could be stupid sometimes.

“Not exactly, unless you are a young woman specialized in Seduction and Assassination.”, Naruto laughed.

“I’m a Jounin-Sensei already.”

“And you did a marvelous job. They surpassed you, heck, they surpassed me and the other Sannin. Saved the world brought peace...and they are no longer Genin. You _were_ their Jounin-Sensei.”

“No way, baa-chan! Kaka-sensei is still leader of Team 7! No way you could just replace him!”, Naruto shouted.

“I would not _be replaced_ , I _w_ _ill_ _replace_ someone else.”

“Oh.”, Naruto hesitated, “So, Kaka-sensei would teach another Genin-Squad?”

“Yes.”

“He would not stop being leader of Team 7?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

Silence.

“That’s good then.”, Naruto said, nodding to himself.

Well, that was not the reaction Tsunade had anticipated.

“Kaka-sensei is a great teacher.”, Naruto reasoned, “And if Team 3 does not have a Sensei right now, I think Kakashi-sensei would be the best choice to fill that role.”

‘ _Oh my, did I ever see them both blushing like that?’_ , Tsunade thought, _‘Maybe, what I’m about to tell them is not so bad after all.’_

“I told the Genin-Team to meet you at 0800 tomorrow.”, she said, “Please try not to be too late. They do not know you yet.” Kakashi nodded.

Both Naruto and Kakashi stared at Tsunade, waiting to be dismissed. More likely waiting for the real reason they had to come see her. She heaved a sigh. Light duty was not the real issue here. Their missions were not really that pressing and did not require them explicitly. Despite what Tsunade had said, she could teach Naruto everything he needed to know to become Hokage while he still took missions. It would have been more stressful for Naruto, but he would have handled it. Although Kakashi was an outstanding Jounin and teacher, there were just as good choices as well. Kurenai could have taught Team 3 or Gai…Kakashi knew that. He accepted the order just because of Naruto’s praise. The Jounin did not want to disappoint Naruto.

“There is another matter, I would like to address.”, there was no way out of it. _‘_ _I want sake’,_ “I want you to marry.”

Silence again.

“WHAT?!”, Naruto shouted.

“And who should we marry?”, Kakashi asked. After yelling, Naruto seemed to go into a state of shock. His eyes were widened, mouth slightly agape, his whole posture was frigid.

“Each other.”

“WHAT?!”, both shouted suddenly. Naruto was a little louder than Kakashi – _Who am I kidding? In comparison to Naruto’s voice, Kakashi’s shout seemed almost faint_ _._ And neither were trying to keep their voice down. Even Kakashi was too shocked by the revelation to keep himself in check.

“Silence!”, she hit the table. Tsunade was not annoyed by their reaction. It was understandable, really. But she had to make it clear: She was not going to back down. They were married before they set a foot out of her office and that was final.

“You must be joking, Tsunade-sama.”, Kakashi started, obviously trying to compose himself, “Naruto is my student, a comrade, a friend. Thirteen years my minor, male. The son of my Sensei, the future Hokage. You could not possibly consider…”

“I am not joking and I did consider this quite seriously.”

“But...”

“The Hatake-Clan is about to die out with you, Kakashi. And you do not seem to have any interest in continuing the line yourself”

“Yes, but...”

“The members of the Uzumaki-Clan we know of are either rogue or dead or Naruto.”

“Yes...”

“I don’t understand, baa-chan”, Naruto interjected, noticing that Kakashi was at a loss for words, “Yeah, Kakashi is the last Hatake and I’m one of the last known Uzumakis. Sure, no problem there. But why hurry us to marry anyone, not to mention each other?”

“We could not continue our respective Clans as a married couple.”, Kakashi added helpfully.

“Why’s that?”

“Because we are both male and would not be able to...procreate, Naruto” Both of them started to blush again. Before Tsunade stood two of the deadliest men known in the Five Nations. And they were blushing because they had to talk about sex.

“A surrogate mother.” _,_ Tsunade supplied.

“What?”, they both said again. ‘ _Good thing, they are still to embarrassed to raise their voices._ _This is going to be really annoying.’_

“I know of some female civilians, who had great potential but did not pursue a ninja-career. They agreed to bear the children of Shinobi. All we need to do is get some of your sperm, fertilize an ovum and wait.”

“So, we went from marriage to having children? Isn’t there missing something? Maybe our consent?”, Kakashi joked sarcastically, “Why should we agree to any of this, Tsunade-sama?”

“A year ago, the council put ‘procreation of Konoha’ on their agenda. They came up with some invaluable clans that needed protection and support to continue. Needless to say that ‘Hatake’ and ‘Uzumaki’ were on top of their list.”, Tsunade sighed, “I ignored them. A few days ago the Elders paid me a visit.”

Tsunade opened one of the drawers of her desk, got two folders and threw them on her desk. She pointed at them, disgusted.

“These contain marriage proposals either of the Land of Fire or the other Nations. You either choose one of them or tell me you are in a romantic relationship with someone or you marry each other. These are the options I can offer you.”

“But why now?”, Kakashi took the folder labeled with his name and examined its content, “Why did they come up with this idea now? “

“A year ago, Hinata and I were still together.”, Naruto whispered, “We broke up a week ago or so.” Kakashi looked up from his folder. And stared at Naruto with widened eyes. Obviously he did not know, they had broken up. Naruto avoided eye contact. He had not picked up his folder. His arms hanged there lifelessly, his whole posture was tired. Tsunade sighed. How many times did she sigh the last hour? She needed a drink. Actually, she wanted to stand up and hug her little gaki. Right after a break-up, she had to come along and tell him that the Village wanted him to marry and settle-down. No, scratch that. She wanted to go and beat the hell out of the Council and the Elders.

“Unfortunately the Council and the Elders took this as a confirmation: You two are supposedly not capable of finding a partner.”, a sigh, again. She was so sick of this conversation, this whole situation, “So, they came to help. By selecting the most fitting and...distinguished families of the five Nations. It’d be a political marriage to ensure the continuation of your respective clans and simultaneously strengthen the relations to the other villages.”

“If the main concern is the continuation of our clans, why do we have to marry?”, Kakashi had closed his folder. He did not look at Tsunade. He watched Naruto, “The option of a surrogate mother does not need marriage. If we agree to that, why do we have to choose a partner?”

“Clan-politics are especially tricky. If you are not married, any child you may have – your own or adopted – will not be acknowledged as a member of your Clan.”

“That’s stupid.”, Naruto murmured. She could practically hear him adding mentally: _I will change that when I get that hat, baa-chan._

“It is.”, she replied, “But it is, what the Clans agreed on. Even the Hokage cannot change this law.”

“And if we refuse?”, Kakashi asked.

“Your clans will be reverted to civilian status. Every possession, including your personal capital will be withdrawn and any accomplishment of your Clan will be nullified. That means, any accomplishment _you_ made in your career as a ninja will no longer be acknowledged.”

“You are saying, that Naruto would not have saved the world, just because the Uzumakis would not exist as a Clan anymore?”

“I am saying, that history books would say something along the lines: ‘Sasuke Uchiha saved the world with the help of his Genin-Team and Sensei.’ Your names would appear in a footnote or something.”

“That’s stupid”, Naruto repeated.

“We have to marry, just to keep our names for history books?”

“All your ideals, dreams and goals will vanish from history, Kakashi. Names do have a meaning in this world. Clan-politics are cruel that way. With what else can they threaten you? Only your legacy and the legacy of your ancestors. Your teachings for the next generations.” Now, she had them. They thought about the same person: Minato Namikaze. While he was born in a civilian family, he married an Uzumaki. His legacy and with it Jiaraya’s would vanish from history.

“We teach by doing! I do not need books to show everyone my dream!”, Naruto shouted, “We will find peace, it does not matter who thought about it, as long as the idea stays alive.” Tsunade smiled.

“You can try that. Konohamaru and his team live your dream already. They will carry it into the following generation. And they in turn will carry it further. Until someone misunderstands. Until someone with power and brains thinks that peace can only be achieved by killing or stasis. Without an example, without the ones, who brought us to our state of peace right now, no one will truly understand your concept of ‘peace’.”

“Sasuke...”, Naruto started.

“...shares your ideal now but is not capable of living it.”, Tsunade interrupted. “Only you are. And I think you know that, too.” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “And don’t forget: Although nobody talks about this, your chances to become Hokage will significantly minimize. As long as the council has a say in the matter, only someone with rank, name and family to back rank and name up will be considered seriously as Hokage.”

Silence.

Kakashi looked devasted. While Naruto had faith in the Konoha 11 to pursue peace, Kakashi knew they could not. They had not what Naruto had. Tsunade knew, Kakashi couldn’t care less for his own Clan. But he would do anything to help realizing Naruto’s legacy, his dream. Kakashi was dependent like that. He had always been. And now Tsunade had to take advantage of that.

“When do you want our answer, Tsunade-sama?”

“Right now.” Normally she would give them as much time as they needed, but the council pressed and threatened to talk to them themselves. And she really did not want that.

“I offer you to marry each other, because I know you.”, she said. Her final word, “Neither of you will be happy with a stranger. You may act nice with him or her but you will not be happy. I do not think you will learn to love a stranger you were forced to marry. I do think, you will feel guilty for keeping your distance, unable to trust that person fully. You may even feel disgusted with yourself. But...you two...You know each other, you trust each other and you care for each other. I do not say that it will be easy for the both of you, it will be different than being friends or comrades. But at least you have each other.”

Silence again.

“If...it’s okay with you, Kaka-sensei”, Naruto started hesitantly, trying to look at anything but Kakashi, “I’d rather marry you.”

Silence.

“Yes, I share that sentiment.”, Kakashi looked at Naruto.

“Well then.”, Tsunade said in a fake cheerful voice. She took a stack of papers. “Please read through these and sign on the designated lines. You will be married before you leave this room. Since this is a special situation, you’ll have a month to reconsider this liason.”

 


	2. Week one: Realizing what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

# Week one: Realizing what happened

_Well, this is awkward_ , Kakashi thought as he stood in front of Naruto’s apartment. After they had signed the marriage papers, Naruto and Kakashi had silently agreed that they would address the topic after a good nights sleep. And when Kakashi said ‘silently agreed’, he meant, they practically ran out of the Hokage’s office and fled to their respective homes without much of a goodbye.

After evaluating the strength of his new Genin-team, Kakashi had visited the memorial stone. Just standing and staring, not daring to address his old team or sensei or his wife...what could he say? ‘ _So, Minato-sensei_ _and Kushina-san_ _. I married your son yesterday. Not that I love him or anything._ _It was just the more convenient choice at the time._ _’_

Kakashi stood there for hours, just staring, being horrified by the idea what Minato or Kushina would do to him if they could. At some point, he must have had a semi-lucid moment because he decided to talk to Naruto. They had to talk about their relationship and what they expected from it.

Now Kakashi stood in front of Naruto’s apartment. It was not that he was afraid to knock, no, of course not. He was just unsure how to begin this very important conversation after _‘Yo!’_ It was not like he could blurt out: _‘Naruto-kun, we are married now, let’s talk about what that entails.’_ He most definitely could not start with that. Marriage could _entail_ so many things. Physical things. And the Jounin did not want to sound like he expected or _wanted_ something in that direction or any direction. He just wanted to know, what would change now. But he could not phrase it like that. _‘So, what now?’_ , did not sound very mature or Kakashi-like. He should have come with a plan. But that would have been too pushy, right?

“I don’t know what shocks me more, you talking to my door or the idea that you didn’t enter my apartment through a window.” Kakashi turned. Naruto looked tired. His smile was weak, a little forced maybe. His eyes did not shine, They looked jaded. Even his hair did not resemble the sun, not bright and warm. It just looked dull. His orange jumpsuit did not burn in the eyes. Its color seemed faded. All in all Naruto’s whole appearance was boring. It hurt seeing him like that. _What’s wrong? Is it our marriage?_ _Naruto did not act like himself yesterday._ _Did he look like that, too?_ _He did say, he and Hinata-san broke up..._

“Yo!”, Kakashi greeted, while Naruto opened the door.

“Hello, come in.”, Naruto answered. Kakashi gaped discreetly at the room. He really wished he would have brought some trash bags, cleaning equipment, a washing machine… Basically, he wished they could change the location to his home. He had visited Naruto when he was a child to bring him vegetables and groceries (other than ramen). Back then Naruto’s apartment had been a dump. Right now it was beyond a dump. It was a hell of garbage. Or a heaven for garbage. Depending on the point of view… Naruto laughed nervously.

“Sorry for the mess, Kakashi-sensei. You know how it is being a bachelor and all...” Kakashi did not answer. His own home was impeccable. “So, I’ll make tea...just make room wherever and make yourself comfortable.” With that Naruto disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Kakashi in the living area. _He did say make room_ , Kakashi thought. He summoned two Shadow Clones. All three of them looked at the room in disgust. The original took two sealing scrolls out of his pouch. He should not use his ninja skills for this. “All right. Let’s make this quick.” He threw one scroll to one of his clones. “You will seal anything that looks like garbage into that. We will get rid of the scroll later.” It would be funny to unseal it on one of his enemies. Or on Gai. The Blue Beast would just laugh it off.

The clone grimaced but started to search through the mess. Original-Kakashi pointed at the second clone. “You go and get us everything we need to clean this room. Probably the kitchen and bathroom too.” The clone nodded. Obviously happy to avoid touching, well, anything in Naruto’s apartment. Original-Kakashi sighed and started to sort through the laundry which was scattered everywhere. He did not bother to check if it was clean or not. He sealed everything washable into the second scroll.

“Hey, Kaka-sensei, I don’t really have – WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”, Naruto entered the room with a package of cookies when he spotted two Kakashis working.

Kakashi eye-smiled “You said make room. And you could have such a nice home. Who would have thought that under all that dirt.”

“Who said, you could just start cleaning?”, Naruto snatched the jacket the Original was about to seal.

“You said, I should make room.” Kakashi repeated. “By the way, do you have a washing machine? We should start by washing dark colors, what do you think?”

“Yes, that sounds okay. I’ll show you where – What the hell, Kakashi!”

Kakashi chuckled. “It’s unhealthy to live in filth. Not to mention what it can do to your mood. It’s called foul mood for a reason, Naruto-kun.”

“That sounds like crap.”

“Because it is. It’s crappy to live in a dump. I’m saving you.”

“Just give me that scroll with laundry. I’ll start washing.”

They cleaned Naruto’s apartment in silence. By the end of their quest, the second clone returned with a bag full of cleaning supplies. Original-Kakashi sent him to start cleaning the kitchen, quietly instructing him to get rid of the tea and brew a new pot of it. Naruto could not make decent tea if his life depended on it. Naruto had summoned his own clones to clean the windows and mop the floor while the Originals enjoyed their tea silently.

It was night when they finished cleaning.

“I’m so tired! Who knew, cleaning could be so exhausting”, Naruto whined, throwing himself on his bed.

“Normally it isn’t.” Kakashi sat on the ground behind a coffee table which usually served as a dining table as well.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Naruto mumbled.

“It was pretty bad.” Naruto threw a pillow at Kakashi. He evaded it easily, “Now, that’s not how you thank your savior, now is it?” Naruto laughed. He looked a little better. At least more cheerful. Kakashi grinned. He almost forgot the reason for his visit. Almost. Naruto sat up. He looked nervous.

“I think, we can do it, you know?”, he said. Inspecting the wall behind Kakashi. If it was half as pretty as the wall behind Naruto, Kakashi understood the interest perfectly. Naruto continued “I mean, it’s not like a real marriage, right?”

“The papers looked pretty real to me.”

“That’s not what I mean, geez.”, Naruto glared at the wall, “I know it’s real in like official. But it’s not like real in...I don’t know. It does not really change anything or something like that.”

“It does not?”

“Well, sure, we’ll have to talk about living arrangements and being parents...but it does not really affect the important stuff.”

“I personally think, being a father is pretty important topic to discuss.”

“Do you want to misunderstand me or are you really that dense?”

“That’s rich coming from you.”, Kakashi chuckled softly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“See?” Now, Naruto’s glare was aimed directly at Kakashi. He eye-smiled. This whole evening was utterly ridiculous. He had never cleaned the home of a fellow shinobi, never had to talk about relationships. This situation was chaotic and weird. But it was not bad _per se_.

“All I’m saying is, that it does only change the name of our relationship and not our relationship in itself!”

“I did not know that we were in a relationship, Naruto-kun.”

“KAKASHI-SENSEI!”

“Alright, alright.” Kakashi held both his hands up as an apology. “Nonetheless, I cannot say, that I do understand what you are trying to say here. Being married changes a lot about our relationship, Naruto. For one, I’m not your sensei anymore. We’ve been equals since team Kakashi was formed, true, but being your spouse does seem to me of a different quality.”

“That’s work Kaka-sensei.”

“Excuse me?”

“Our relationship in team Kakashi is our work-relationship. So was our relationship in team seven.” Naruto had a point there. For most shinobi it was difficult to differentiate between work relations and private ones. Your work was your life. It formed you and broke you, it made you who you are. Anything outside work seemed secondary, unless you could use it in your work somehow.

Their conversation was interrupted by Kakashi’s clone. Forgotten by the Originals, he had begun to cook dinner.

“It’s miso soup with eggplant and rice.”, he said, putting the dishes on the coffee table. “Don’t look like that, Naruto-kun. I cook whatever I like. You don’t have to eat it.”

Naruto grumbled but sat beside Kakashi to eat. Clone Kakashi nodded and dispelled himself.

“I did not know, you could cook, Kaka-sensei.”, Naruto mumbled with his mouth full of rice.

“I lived alone since I was a child.”, Kakashi threw Naruto an amused glance. “Back then like now I was convinced that shinobi should have a balanced diet. So I taught myself how to cook. It’s not so difficult, really. I read some books about it...”

“That’s amazing! I never understood cooking books. Even those with the pictures...It’s just so confusing, you know?”

Kakashi laughed. “Well, you are more the learning by doing type of guy. I can show you sometime, if you’d like.” ‘ _Wait, what_ _did I just_ _offer_ _?_ _It was the polite thing_ _to say after all...’_

“You would do that?” Naruto’s eyes shined so brightly. “Really? I mean ramen is still The Dish but even Iruka-sensei starts to nag about my diet. And it would be nice to have something to do...after...you know.” After the break-up. Naruto looked down again. He was not used to a sad Naruto. It always made him want to make him laugh or help or anything just to see him smile again. ‘ _It’s really creepy when Naruto is down._ _It’s like seeing all hope wither away. Rain clouds blocking the sun._ _Something along those lines.’_

“I wouldn’t offer, if I did not want to teach you.”

“We are friends, aren’t we, Kaka-sensei?” Naruto suddenly said and looked uncertain. And down. And Kakashi very much did not like it. But he did not like it whenever one close to him was sad. He somehow felt responsible.

“Of course we are, Naruto-kun.”

“You know, I think that’s why we will make this marriage work.” Naruto gave him a small smile “It’s because we care for each other beyond being fellow shinobi. Because we can spend time with each other outside of missions and it feels right. We trust each other not only with our lives but with our story. With our dream?” Kakashi stared at Naruto. He did not know what to say. Naruto hurried on “You know Kankuro, right. Gaara’s brother? He’s cool and everything. A fellow shinobi, a comrade. I would trust him with my life. But I would feel weird inviting him to my home, cooking with him...Kakashi-sensei? Are you listening?” He waved his hand in front of Kakashi’s face. Not getting a reaction.

“OI! Don’t misunderstand me. I don’t love you _that_ way. You’re a close friend. Family.” _I’m family?_ _I’m loved as in family-love?_ _“_ Kakashi-sensei? You’re creeping me out.”

“Ma, ma. Naruto-kun.” Kakashi unfroze. He felt happy and terrified at the same time. _I have a family?_ “Confessing to me like that, I’m touched.”

“I SAID, I DID NOT LOVE YOU _THAT_ WAY!” Kakashi evaded a punch with a backward roll, laughing.

“I know, calm down. I was joking.” Kakashi stood up, taking the now empty dishes to the kitchen. Naruto grumbled and followed. _I’m not avoiding answering. I am not. These dishes need to be cleaned that’s all._ “You’re drying.” he ordered. They did the dishes in silence. Kakashi felt how the atmosphere grew tensed. Naruto’s little speech was not a love confession but it hold the potential to change their current relationship. To what? Friends who were forced to marry but were fine with it because they felt like a family anyway. Family. Did it really not matter if they thought of each other as brothers or cousins or spouses? To Naruto it did not. Who was he kidding? Kakashi did not have a choice in the matter. He was _forced_ to marry Naruto. It did not matter, whether he liked the idea of being spouses or not. But it mattered to Naruto. Because he was willing to overlook the fact that they were married in favor to becoming a family. But why now? Because the marriage ‘ceremony’ was over and done and they had to deal with their relationship anyway? Or was it because he needed some stability, someone to lean on because…

“You are doing it again, you know?” Naruto interrupted his thoughts. Hinata and Naruto broke up a week ago. Did he see in Kakashi a possibility to avoid falling in love while having a family?

“Doing what?” Why did it matter anyway? They had to become a family, that’s what the council wanted. Heirs. So why think about it so hard when it really did not matter what he wanted?

“Mumbling to things. You don’t do it on missions or while training. But you do it in front of the memorial stone, too.” Because he wanted Naruto to be happy. The water was already cold. Everything was clean. Kakashi drained the sink and dried his hands. He did not want to accept this offer so Naruto would regret it afterward. Why would he regret it? It was just about being a family...A family by choice not by blood. Naruto always wanted a family.

“Really?” Wait, would they be exclusive? Why did his thoughts stray there?! Why did anything matter anyways! Kakashi wanted to hit a wall. With his head. So his genius head would stop thinking for just one minute. Or come up with an answer. Why was it on missions so much easier to decide something or to think of something. Because no hard feelings were involved.

“I think, you are always over-thinking a little. In regards to emotions that is, Kaka-sensei.” Bull’s eye. Kakashi sighed.

“All I am saying: This marriage thing does not have to be awkward because I trust you with everything I have. I thought of you as my family before we were married anyways. Like Iruka-sensei or Sasuke-teme. We can be better husbands to each other than to a stranger because we care for each other to begin with, right?” Kakashi nodded. So, he was already family to Naruto? Was Naruto family to him? Well…

“Stop your thoughts right there! I will not stand here watching you making everything more complicated than they have to be! AGAIN.” Naruto glared at him. “So, how does this sound?” Naruto henged into Kakashi. “Ma, ma, Naruto-kun. Thank you for your considerate words. I welcome them and can only return your feelings and thoughts. Minato-sensei was like a second father to me, so I guess, I thought of you as my family, too, huh?” Naruto changed back.

Kakashi gave him an amused look. He felt better. Minato and Kushina had been like family to him and he could openly admit to that now. So that family did include Naruto since he was their child. Problem solved. Good thing logic still overruled his emotions. “I would never say something cheesy like that.” Naruto seemed to notice the change, because he relaxed as well and grinned.

“That’s because you never talk about you feelings! You would mean it like that.” Bull’s eye again.

“I told you, I believe in you, did I not?” And boy, did that sentence took long four years to get out.

“And I did not disappoint you.” Kakashi started to make another pot of tea. It never occurred to either of them as weird that Kakashi acted as he owned the place.

“No, you did not.” Kakashi smiled, raised one of his hands and ruffled Naruto’s hair. Naruto’s grin widened.

“So, you can always be honest with me. And it does not really matter, if you say so out loud. I can tell when something is bothering you, you know!”

“Oh?”

“It’s not really difficult. You mumbling nonsense does not happen that often. And you are all distant and unapproachable. I guess, you are unconsciously getting in Anbu mode to avoid talking about it.” Naruto laughed at his indignant glare. “Come one, Kaka-sensei. Everyone is able to read _me._ So what harm is done when a handful of people can read _you_?”

“A handful of people? Who else?”

“Gai-sensei obviously. Sakura-chan and Yamato-taichou. Tsunade-baa-chan because she figured everyone out. Sai gets the hang of it. Sasuke-teme but he would rather kill himself or you or me than admit to it.”, Naruto laughed. The pair retreated to the living area. Kakashi carried the pot while Naruto took the cups.

“Really, why?” They settled on the couch. _My couch is more comfortable. When we move, we should definitely take mine. Mine_ _doesn’t smell like_ _spilled ramen_ _, too...wait, what? Moving?_

“Because he would have to admit, that he cared. It would hurt his pride deeply.” Naruto looked at him. “What is it now?”

“You are frighteningly perceptive.”

“Of course!” He looked at him expectantly. “What is bothering you now?”

“Ah...I just thought about moving in together.” Could the earth please split open and swallow him up? Thank you very much.

“Oh, yeah, we should probably do that, right?”, Naruto smiled viciously, “I mean you are my husband, you know? And you are so much better in cooking and housework anyways. So it would make perfectly sense for us to live together.” If Kakashi did not feel like damsel in emotional distress before, he felt like an embarrassed damsel now.

“We will split the chores. If you do well, you’ll get ‘good job star’.” Kakashi responded drily.

“Oi! I’m no child.”

“And I’m no maid.”

“Does the Uzumaki Clan have compound we could live in?”

“It had. But after being abducted, Kushina-san refused to live there. So it was closed. I do not know what happened with it. Minato-sensei and Kushina-san lived in a little flat near the civilian districts.”

“If mom did not want to live there, then I don’t want to live there, too. Then let’s look for a house! Baa-chan will help us for sure.” Kakashi could not begin to say how grateful he was, not having to speak about the Hatake-compund. A house made sense though. They would have at least two children running around and about... _Did I think ‘at least’?_ Before Kakashi could brood over his choice of words, Naruto dragged him back into reality.

“Kaka-sensei, I happen to have a lot of books because ero-sennin...well, he’s an author – a shitty one, but still one. And he had many books to begin with, and after dad and mom died, ero-sennin took their books in as well. I couldn’t really fit them in here, but I would love to have a place for them in our house. Would that be okay?” _So, we are already planning it, huh?_

“Yes, that’s fine by me. You know, I love Jiraya-samas works.” Kakashi smiled at Naruto’s dirty look. “I have a lot of books myself. It would be nice to have a place for them, too. So we would have to have a room for our books.” A library. That would be great. A room full of books, it did not really matter on what topic, just him and books. The comfort and silence.

“I’m afraid, you will never ever leave that room.” Kakashi grinned into his empty cup.

“I have no idea, what you are talking about.” Naruto rolled his eyes.

“So, that’s settled. We’ll start looking for a home tomorrow. You have enough money to pay for a house, right?”

“Yes, I think, I can afford it...if you are helping to pay it, too, Naruto-kun.”

“Of course! I was just making sure, you would not let me pay everything.”

“I’m hurt. Your distrust is hurting.” Kakashi paused and took a deep breath. “I think, we should tell the others tomorrow, too.”

“That we are moving?”

“That we are married and therefore moving in together.”

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

They did not really have to say it out loud. The Konoha 11 will be shocked. The senseis will laugh. _Sakura will go on a rampage,_ they thought. _And the day Sasuke hears it, he will come flying back and go on a rampage_ _right_ _after the repairs of Sakura’s rampage are done._ It was frightening how protective the two of them have become of Naruto after the war ended. Anything in the way of Naruto’s happiness was an eyesore to Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi gulped. _Hopefully they will let me l_ _i_ _ve long enough to enjoy my library for a few weeks_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: Thank you so much for your support! I did not expect it. I mean...I haven't written in a long time and Kakanaru somehow died a little...or is in the process of dying or whatever. So thanks again. It really means a lot  
> Secondly, I'm sorry, yesterday I accidentally updated the story without adding a chapter. So it came up on the "front-page" or something. I'm new to this system. I thought I had to click edit to read comments. I'm stupid, okay. :-) Anyways, as compensation I (finally) wrote a summary and will upload the first real chapter.   
> Thirdly, updating schedule. I will try to update once a week. Probably tuesdays in the evening (UTC +2)...if that helps anyone?
> 
> So let me know, what you think :)


	3. Week two: An easy week to settle in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

#  **Week two: An easy week to settle in**

Kakashi happily settled into his new armchair. He had just sent his Genin-team to read on their respective chakra nature. And the different specializations Kakashi had researched for them (He would have done it for his Team seven, too. But seeing how it got really crazy, really fast, he just had not the time to train them like he had planned). He did not want to force them into one, so he had picked three for each to see, if any picked their interest. His students had groaned upon seeing the scrolls but easily scattered when he explained their homework.

Now Kakashi was relaxing at his new home in his new favorite room. The silent-room-of-knowledge as he liked to call it. Naruto called it the room Kakashi-hid-in-to-avoid-life. He searched in his pouch for the Icha-Icha book he was currently reading. Naruto was not home yet, so he could relax a bit before cooking.

It had been surprisingly easy to find a suitable house for them. Tsunade had looked at them strangely and then tossed them a folder and a key “You can live there.”, she had said, dismissing them immediately. So within a week, they were married and moved in together. The house was nothing special, really. Two floors, two bathrooms. A big kitchen with simple décor, one living room and five bedrooms. Two of which were currently occupied by Naruto and Kakashi. They had not even talked about sharing a room. Why bother? Two other bedrooms were kept clean but were not used. They did not want to talk about children yet. The final bedroom was changed into a library. Kakashi had insisted on furnishing it himself. He was shocked of how passionate he had become over this room. Kakashi had spent days just to sort through all the books before happily putting them into the shelves, classified into scrolls about jutsu, scrolls about tactics, scrolls about history and culture, scrolls about other ninja skills and scrolls about general literature. After that books in the same order. And last but not least. Jiraya’s works. _‘Porn’_ , Naruto had said, grinning while Kakashi had explained the classes and the locations of the shelves inside the library. Not to mention the two shelves inside his bedroom. For private use only. While Kakashi was busying himself with the library, Naruto had begun to decorate the living room with plants and started gardening. They had discovered a small backyard on which Naruto had laid claim. _‘You will not make this into another training ground!’_ , he had shouted. So needless to say that they had completely forgotten about their peers until they had appeared on their doorstep.

  


It was at the end of the first week of their marriage. They were bickering about the abundance of the color orange in their living room when they heard someone pounding at their front door. Naruto had opened the door, neither of them expecting someone or something, they did not really think about anyone or anything than furnishing their home. It did not occur to Kakashi that something was amiss until Naruto went flying into the living room and crashed into the couch, completely knocked out. Kakashi assumed a fighting stance, kunai at hand and ready to defend Naruto and attack whoever dared to invade his home when Sakura stormed in grabbed Naruto at his collar, dragged him up and shouted, “YOU MOVED IN WITH KAKASHI-SENSEI AND DID NOT TELL ME?!” Sai, Yamato, Ino, Gai and Shikamaru followed her into the room. Yamato seemed flustered and bowed to Kakashi, Ino tried to calm Sakura, Sai smiled and Shikamaru observed the room and the actions while looking bored. Gai looked blankly at Kakashi. He seemed a little taken aback by Sakura and her _youthful_ entrance. Kakashi relaxed a bit. He put the kunai back, stood and eye-smiled.

“Yo!”, he greeted them.

“You!”, Sakura dropped Naruto and marched to Kakashi. She glared at him but did not dare to treat him the same way she treated Naruto. _Thank God, she’s so polite with her seniors. Maybe I will survive this._

“Ma, ma. Sakura-chan. Naruto-kun cannot answer you, when he’s unconscious, now, can he. So while he recovers, what about a nice cup of tea? Yes, that sounds fantastic.” Kakashi hurried into the kitchen without waiting for an answer. He would not deal with them alone. Naruto better woke up soon. Kakashi deflected any attempt to assist him in making tea or starting a conversation by lamenting endlessly over his beautiful couch which was destroyed by Sakura. How could they enjoy their tea without that wonderful couch? Since tea was not only a beverage, no, it was the beverage you offered and drank to converse with others, to welcome them into your home. But how could he welcome their little group without an equally welcoming couch? Oh that agony…

The moment Kakashi heard Naruto groan himself to awareness, he appeared in the living room, shielded Naruto from another attack and threatened him silently “If you pass out again and leave me with these crazy people and this situation ALONE, you will never see ramen in this household ever again.” Aloud he said “You’re awake, Naruto-kun? Great, the tea is just about ready as well. We can sit on the floor around the coffee table. We were too many to sit on the couch anyway. By the way, Sakura-chan, you will replace it, right?” Kakashi disappeared into the kitchen again, bringing a pot of tea, matching cups and little biscuits. He carried everything on a wooden tray. When he finished pouring the tea into the cups and offering everyone biscuits, he sat beside Naruto who still looked a little out of it. Kakashi noticed that everyone stared at him.

“Is something wrong?”, he asked.

“No.” Yamato hurriedly answered, “I just noticed, that I never had the honor of visiting you in your...home. So I never had the pleasure of seeing you as a host, Kakashi-senpai.” Everyone except Naruto nodded in agreement.

“Is that so?” Kakashi replied. Again a collective nod. “Well, then. That means, you never visited me before. So to what do I have the honor of you all visiting us now?” As if he did not know it.

Before Sakura could get into another rage fit, Shikamaru answered “We noticed, that you and Naruto were moving, Kakashi-sensei. That in itself is not of any interest. But since you were moving into the same building, a one party building nonetheless, we were wondering why you would decide to live together, that’s all.”

Naruto already opened his mouth to explain when Kakashi blurted: “We are married for almost a week now, so I imagine that we should live together.”

“WHAT?!” Gai, Ino, Sakura and Naruto shouted. Yamato and Sai seemed stunned and Shikamaru looked mildly interested.

Kakashi did not know, why he had said it the way he did, but the reactions were most delightful. “What, Naru-chan? You did know, we were marrying each other when we signed those papers, right?”

“YES and don’t call me Naru-chan!”, Naruto spluttered, suddenly standing. “You could have said it...differently.”

“How, Naruto-koi?”, Kakashi really should not enjoy making them all blush as much as he did. “Would you have preferred something along the lines: Because Tsunade-sama does not want to marry us to someone outside the village but needs to marry us to someone since the council and the Elders are pressing her and us to continue our clans, she offered us to marry each other and we willingly agreed to that rather than marrying some stranger with dubious intentions?”

“ANYTHING WOULD….yes, actually, that sounds about right.”, Naruto sat down again.

“WHAT?!”

  


Kakashi chuckled. He wondered why he liked that memory so much. Placing his book an a side table, he went to the kitchen to start on lunch. They had worked out a daily routine. While Kakashi trained his Genin-Team in the mornings, Naruto helped Tsunade with her work. They would meet up around lunch time to eat together. After the dishes were done, Naruto would return to the Hokage Office or go train or meet up friends until dinner time. Kakashi trained each of his Genin individually, each one on a different day. Since he had given them so much to read for the next day, Kakashi had postponed the training session with one of his Genin. _Maybe I can train_ _by_ _myself today? I could ask Gai to train with me, or Naruto._

The rice stir was easily made.

“I’m home!” Naruto shouted from the doorway.

“Welcome home.” Kakashi answered. He placed the plates with lunch on the kitchen table. “How was you day until now?”

“Awful! Check this out.” Naruto put three books on the kitchen table right next to his plate. _‘History of Konohagakure’_ , _‘The political rise of Konoha’, ‘_ _Shinobi Clans of Konoha’._

“I think, we do have these books, too.”

“That’s not the problem here!”

“So, you have to read them.”

“YES, BY THE END OF THE MONTH!”

“And?”

“I don’t wanna!”

“Well, too bad.” Naruto threw one of the books in Kakashi’s direction. He easily caught it and tapped on its cover. “I personally think, _‘The political rise of Konoha’_ is a little bit biased in regards to the Uchiha Clan, but Tsunade-sama did give you a fine collection of books. It will help you immensely in understanding the political background of Konoha.”

Naruto did not answer. He thanked for the food and started eating wordlessly. After a while he looked up. Kakashi was already finished eating. He idly read in the book previously thrown at him.

“So, you read that one already?”

Kakashi hummed in agreement. “I read all of the books, Tsunade-sama gave you, Naruto-kun.”

“So, you can just tell me, what’s written in them, right?”

“I could, but I won’t”

“Why?” Naruto whined.

“For starters, I don’t think you would listen. Secondly, it is important that you read it yourself. You will learn new information which might disagree with your current thinking. By evaluating its information and your knowledge, in short by questioning what is said and what you read, you can learn to be an attentive reader. Someone who challenges given information instead of mindlessly accepting them. It’s a crucial characteristic of a leader. You can talk to me about the books afterward but I will not taint your reading by pushing my opinions on you. Which you would most likely just accept because I was your teacher.” Naruto sighed and took one of the books.

“Tell you what? If you finish one chapter of that book you are reading by dinner time, I will treat you to one bowl of ramen.” Naruto’s eyes brightened instantly.

“Really?! Thanks Kaka-sensei!” Kakashi had given up trying to convince Naruto to drop the ‘sensei’. According to Naruto, it was more like a nickname than an honorific. It was not just ‘sensei’ ist was ‘Kaka-sensei’.

“Now, now. You haven’t finished reading yet. But I will make it even better. For every chapter you finish by dinner time, I will treat you to one bowl of ramen. Are you up for the challenge?”

“You got it!”

“By the way. I will quiz you while eating,”

“Why?”

“So I can make sure that you actually read them.”

“I wouldn’t lie about that!”

“No, you are right. Let me rephrase that: So I can make sure that you understood what you read and did not only think about ramen.”

“That...might happen. Okay then.” They cleaned up and Naruto retreated to their (new) couch. Sakura had been forced to replace the old one. It was a nice green three-person couch. They had fought about its cushions. While Naruto thought their couch needed orange cushions with little green dots on it, Kakashi thought grey cushions without any dots on it would look more appropriate. Kakashi had won that argument. But somehow lost the war because Naruto bought an orange blanket with green toads (at least a matching green to the couch itself) on it and threw it over the cushions.

Kakashi did not want to disturb Naruto, so he decided to train by himself. Unfortunately he met Gai on the way who challenged him right away “Yosh! If I do not reach the top of that mountain before you do, rival, I will run 500 laps around Konoha!’’ Kakashi left before Gai even reached the top, he went home, took a shower and waited for Naruto to finish his chapter.

During dinner Kakashi asked random questions about Konoha’s ninja clans which Naruto more or less answered. He paid for three bowls in total, including his own, since Naruto did only manage two chapters in five hours.

“Say, Kaka-sensei.”, Naruto started on their way back.

“Hm?”

“What makes the Hatake Clan so special?”

“Does a clan have to be special to be important?”

“You know what I mean! Naras are super smart and have these shadows, Yamanakas have that mind thingy and Uchihas the sharingan. What does the Hatake Clan have?”

“Me?”

“Sensei.”

“Naruto.”

“I’m being serious here.”

“So am I.”

Naruto looked furious.

“What I am saying, Naruto-kun”, Kakashi eye-smiled, “is that I am a prime example for what the Hatake Clan ‘has to offer’.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you said it yourself before, haven’t you? I’m smarter than Shikamaru, my sense for smell is better than Kibas and I’m better in Taijutsu than Lee. While I do not have Obito’s sharingan anymore, I can still use water, earth, fire, wind and of course lightning style justu.”

“Yeah, but that was ages ago, Kaka-sensei. Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee have gotten way better than you since then.” Well, that hurt his pride a little. He should train more probably.

“True. But that does not change the fact, that I am one person and they are several.” Naruto looked confused.

“Do you think they would win, if they had to face me in a one on one battle?” Kakashi asked rhetorically “While Shikamaru is a great tactician and Lee and Kiba are great fighters, Shikamaru’s combat skills are mediocre and Lee’s and Kiba’s strategic capabilities are...below mediocre. I, on the other hand, may not be as skilled as they are individually but I balance their strength and weaknesses well.”

“I see.” Naruto kept still for a minute. “But why does that make the Hatake Clan special?”

“The Hatake Clan is known for their prodigies.”

“Meaning?”  
“I might be called a prodigy and genius in the village, but in the Hatake Clan I’m more than average. My clan put many of the so called geniuses fourth. Geniuses that were above average in every skill necessary. Hatakes are born all-rounder if you want to call them that. I’m guessing the village wants to ensure the continuity of my clan to breed even more prodigies.”

“Show-off.” Kakashi sighed. It was not like he wanted to be a genius. Or be born in a clan full of prodigies. True, when he was a child, only his father and himself were left but it did not really lessen the pressure. Anyone familiar with the Hatake Clan was bound to believe the heir would be a genius as well. Kakashi did not work hard for the praise or to brag. It was expected from him to give a praiseworthy performance. And so he did.

Naruto must have somehow felt his distress. As Kakashi unlocked the door, Naruto teased: “Pakkun will be mad that you did not mention him. Aren’t members of your clan the only ones who are allowed to sign that contract?”

“True.” Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. “I haven’t summoned the pack for a while now. Maybe I should do that tomorrow.”

“What would you do?”

“Train, obviously. I could ask Tsume-san if her pack wants to spar with mine….” His mood perked up tremendously. “I did hear, they are expecting a new litter. I must ask about that, too. Thanks for reminding me, Naruto-kun.”

“A new litter? You want another ninken?”

“What? No. But there will be pups.”

“So?”

Kakashi was genuinely shocked. “Naruto. Pups.”

“Yeah, I heard you.”

“Cute, little, adorable baby dogs.”

“I know what pups are, Kaka-sensei.” Kakashi gaped at him in horror. How could anybody not be excited about puppies? Naruto started laughing. “I never knew, you were such a dog lover. It’s kind of sweet.” Naruto laughed even harder when Kakashi started blushing.

“Fine! I will not invite you to pet the pups.” Kakashi retreated more or less dignified to his room. Followed by the sound of Naruto’s laughter. Apparently he toppled over laughing too hard and was currently rolling on the floor. “It’s not that funny.” Kakashi growled, slamming the door.

The next day Kakashi’s mood still had not lifted. He put their breakfast harshly on the table, grabbed one of his books and started reading while eating and completely ignoring Naruto. Who in turn guiltily fidgeted in his chair. After having eaten breakfast in that uncomfortable silence, Naruto cleared his throat. “So, Tsunade-sama gave me the day off for today.”

“Hn.”

“I thought we could spar this afternoon?”

“I will be training my team the entire day. Going to lunch with them, too.”

“Ah.” Kakashi got up, took the dishes and made his way to the kitchen.

“So, will there be a training session for Team Kakashi soon, too?”, Naruto followed him to the kitchen and grabbed the dish towel.

“Are you sure, you want to train with me, Naruto-kun?” _I don’t even know, why I am so pissed._ “Since all of my students have surpassed me, I would be nothing more than a showy hindrance.” Naruto froze beside him. Kakashi cleaned up quickly and shunshied away, leaving Naruto behind. He was late anyway.

Despite his mood, Kakashi somehow managed to train his team without snapping. None of them had read all the scrolls he had brought them. But the ones they had, they had read thoroughly. So Kakashi was fine with that. It had been a lot of reading material. Plus he preferred them understanding what they read instead of vaguely being aware that they read something. Kakashi took his team for lunch. They still did not trust him. More like, they did not trust him to stay. Team 3 was a freshly formed Genin Team. A month after being assigned to a Jounin-sensei, that sensei was taken from their team. Almost half a year of rotating senseis, they were informed that their new Jounin-sensei would be the infamous Kakashi Hatake. The Genin thought Kakashi would drop them as soon as they annoyed him. It was great to keep them in order but it was a nightmare for team building. After lunch he taught them how to walk on water. During their meal, Kakashi had learned that his students did not even know all the basics. ‘ _No wonder they haven’t finished all the scrolls yet. They do not understand half of it._ _I did expect too much of them, huh?’_

Team 3 did not do too bad with their chakra-control. He would have to reconsider one of them though. His talents would be wasted in Intelligence. That boy was too gentle to be a front-line medic like Sakura. But maybe a medic-nin nonetheless. Kakashi decided to ask Sakura to take a look at him the next time the Jounin saw her.

After sending his team on their merry way, he visited the Inuzuka Clan. After getting past the highly inappropriate teasing concerning his marriage from Tsume, the side-looks from Kiba and the contemplating stare from Hana, Kakashi finally learned that the litter was a week old. Kakashi got permission to return in a week to meet the pups.

It was late in the evening when Kakashi returned home. He wondered briefly if he should enter through his bedroom window to avoid another confrontation with Naruto but decided against it. He had been rude enough for a day.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome home, sensei.” Just sensei? Kakashi followed the voice to the kitchen. Naruto was preparing dinner. Over his casual clothes, an orange t-shirt and black sweatpants, Naruto wore a green apron with shuriken pattern.

“Smells nice. What’s for dinner?” After days of burnt meals, Naruto had learned to cook Kakashi’s favorite.

“Grilled saury and Miso soup with eggplant.”

“Peace-offering?” Naruto stayed silent and served dinner. Kakashi felt bad for his behavior in the morning. He had overreacted.

“Listen, Naruto, I...” When Naruto placed his plate in front of him, Kakashi started to apologize.

“I’m am really sorry, Kakashi-sensei!”, Naruto cut off, bowing deeply, avoiding eye contact staring on the ground, face flushed, “I did not mean to insult you. In retrospective, I realize now, that the words I used were inappropriate. I respect you as a fellow shinobi and a comrade. Please accept my sincerest apologies!”

Kakashi stared. While it was nice to hear an apology (which he really did not need, but it was still nice), he felt uncomfortable in the way Naruto had phrased it. Weirdly formal, stiff.

Naruto trembled slightly under the silent treatment. ‘ _He’s scared’_ , Kakashi realized. Noiselessly, the jounin got up crouched, looked in Naruto’s face. He had squeezed his eyes shut. Kakashi did not like the expression he saw, so he poked Naruto’s cheek.

“Ma, Naruto, is that you?”, he asked teasingly, “You sure look like him. But you do not sound like him.” Another poke “I do not think Kurama would be so polite.” Poke. “Are you an imposter?”

“What is wrong with you?!”, Naruto shoved Kakashi, bringing distance between them, “Here I’m trying to be considerate and respect your feelings and all you do is being weird.”

“Ah, there you are! I missed you.”

“What is wrong with you?!” Naruto repeated, evading Kakashi’s attempt to ruffle his hair.

“I am sorry, too, Naruto.” Kakashi caught Naruto’s arm and dragged him to their couch. Regrettably dinner had to wait. “I shouldn’t have said what I did this morning.” Seeing that Naruto was about to protest, Kakashi held one hand up. “No, let me finish. I know, you did not think I am weak and showy. You said it like that, but I am aware that you did not mean it negatively.” He plopped down on the couch, dragging Naruto with him.

“How can you know that? How can _that_ not mean something mean?!”

“Because _you_ are not mean. And I find it hard to believe that you can utter anything insulting. Intentionally, that is. Sometimes you use the wrong words, but they are never meant to harm. I do not know, what you meant, but I know, you meant them nicely. For me, that is enough.”

Naruto looked suspiciously like he was about to cry. “I just meant that Lee and the others were no children anymore and had become super strong, too. And you were going on about geniuses and prodigies and how almighty your clan is.” Now he started crying. ‘ _What should I do?’_ Kakashi thought, ‘ _Offer him a hug?_ _I don’t have tissues with me.’_ “I did not think you were a show off in like arrogant and boastful, you were just stating what you got and that was a lot and so, yeah.”

“See?” Kakashi smiled, hopefully comforting, “I knew, you did not mean harm.” ‘ _I would have to get up, to reach for tissues but maybe he will think, I hate it when he cries?’_

“But why were you so mad?” Naruto whined. “It scared the shit out of me.” ‘ _It’s my fault he’s crying’._

“I don’t know.” Kakashi hesitated. “I guess, the way you laughed at me last night, got to me somehow? Like you did not think much of me anymore.”

“I laughed at you?”

“When we talked about dogs and puppies.” Realization was shown on Naruto’s tears-stained face.

“I wasn’t laughing at you. I was laughing at a thought, I had.” Suddenly Naruto blushed. And cried. Frankly, it was adorable. “I...asked Kiba once what breed Akamaru was.” He paused, looking away. Finally the tears stopped. “It ended in Kiba going on and on about great breeds and their character traits.” Naruto gulped audibly. “Yesterday, when you were all excited about seeing pups, I realized that some of Kiba’s lecture must have caught, because I thought about a breed that reminded me of you.” Naruto shut up.

“Yes?”

“You are like a Great Pyrenees.”, Naruto blurted.

“Excuse me?”

“Bear-like mountain dog? They have that fluffy white fur, have double-”

“I know how they look like. What exactly did remind you of them when you looked at me?”

“Ah...Kiba said...they were really intelligent but independent. They do not really do as they are told. Kind of lazy.”

“I see where you are coming from. But that does not explain, why you were reminded at that time.”

“They do not really look all that dangerous when you see them relaxing.” Naruto continued.

“Yes?”

“But they are fiercely loyal and protect their pack and loved ones. Downright frightening when they get angry.”

“Hn.”

“They don’t look it, but they are really affectionate once you earned their trust.”

“Naruto...”

“They look so ridiculously adorable when they are happy. The change from lazy loner to happy hippo is the cutest thing I have ever seen.” Naruto tripped over his words, making it difficult to understand what he said.

“Lazy loner to happy hippo?”

“Yes.”

“Happy hippo?”

“Yes.”

S ilence.  What do you say after hearing you reminded  someone of a dog?  As a dog summoner you should probably be  proud?  But being called a happy hippo...or a lazy loner…

“I mean,”, Naruto started hesitantly, “I knew that you were kind and did not make a big deal out of it. At first it surprised me when you brought me that basket of vegetables. But...when I started to pay attention, I noticed you really did care about me and Sakura-chan.  You weren’t openly showing your concern and love but we somehow always _knew_.  You tried to protect us as much as you could. And I noticed how furious you could get when someone was threatening us. You were really scary on that mission in Wave...” Naruto took a deep breath. “So after talking about your clan and how smart and strong you are...I was kinda thinking about all that love and protection you always showered us with without really saying ‘I love you’. When I saw you being all happy about that litter...we talked about dogs and the Inuzukas and I was already thinking about all your character traits so...the transition from you to that breed wasn’t so hard...I like Great Pyrenees.” 

S omewhere around  the  ‘showering us with love and protection’- bit Kakashi’s brain just shut off.  Rendered speechless, he stared at Naruto.  Who stared right back. He seemed to misunderstand the lack of a response.

“I’m sorry. I cannot really explain it. I did not want to call you a dog. I thought of it as a compliment.” Naruto laughed helplessly. “I seem to always screw up whenever I open my mouth. Sorry. I really am.” That snapped Kakashi out of it.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I hurt you, didn’t I?”

“No, I was just surprised.” Kakashi swallowed his pride and tried to kick his socially awkward self into the background of his mind. This was important. “I never knew, you felt that way. I am touched to know that you thought so fondly of me.” Naruto smiled a little. He shuffled a little closer. _‘Now, of course, he wants a hug. He always wants hugs.’_ And so Kakashi allowed him to cuddle closer. “You are apologizing awfully lot today.”

“I thought, I screwed up royally. That’s all.”

“You called me an old man, a pervert and show-off before. You never apologized before.“

Naruto hesitated.  “ It never seem to bother you.”

“Naruto.”

“It’s true.” Naruto said. Kakashi waited. Naruto looked extremely distressed. Maybe he felt bad for making Kakashi feel bad but it did not explain why he seemed so dejected.

“I’m fine with being a badass fluffy mountain dog.”

“Huh?”

“So, tell this old cuddly dog, why you seem so down?”

“I never said, Great Pyrenees are cuddly.”

“But they sure look cuddly.”

“Therefore you must be cuddly?”

Kakashi eye-smiled  and pointed at his hair . “If you tell me, what’s the matter with you, I will let you pet my hair. It’s really soft.”

“You sound like Pakkun and his paw.” Naruto laughed. “Except for that blush.” Kakashi cleared his throat. It was embarrassing but it had certainly lighten up the mood.

“It’s why Hinata and I broke up, you know?” Naruto murmured after a while. He leaned heavily on Kakashi. Somehow wiggled his way onto Kakashi’s lap while the jounin unconsciously wrapped his arms around Naruto. Resting his forehead on Narutos back.

“What is?”

“The way I say what’s on my mind. The way I don’t hold back. The way I live for my dream. She called me inconsiderate. Different from what she had expected.” Naruto sighed. He turned a little in his arms. “She said, she thought, I would be gentle. Kind. Lonely. Maybe stubborn and competitive. But I was not what she dreamed of. I put the village over everything else. She noticed that she was not treated differently by me. I would defend everyone without hesitation. I was not her personal hero. I was everyone’s hero.” Another sigh. “She said, she could have put up with that. But whenever I opened my mouth to speak about something other than how I dreamed of peace and becoming Hokage, it was either about ramen or openly insulting.” Naruto closed his eyes. “She could not handle me. Hinata said, when she left, that she was thankful for everything that I had done for her. But it was obvious that we would have been better off, if she just stayed an admirer.”

“What did you say?” 

Naruto smiled sadly. His eyes were still closed. “’That’s just who I am, you know? I don’t mean to hurt you.’ She had a pitying look on  he r face. ‘ And that’s the problem, Naruto-kun.”  Naruto fell silent. His smile, so different  from his normal ones stayed on and  mad e his face so ugly. 

Kakashi was livid.  It took every once of self-restraint to stop himself from rushing to the Hyu u ga compound.  What was the problem? That  Naruto was so innocent, he just couldn’t differentiate between  the right choice of words and  the wrong ones?  Disenchanted and unwilling to give reality a shot! 

“Anyway, Kaka-sensei. When you snapped at me this morning, I was kinda reminded of what Hinata had said.”

“Do not compare me with her.”

“Kakashi?” Naruto’s eyes snapped open. He gazed at Kakashi with wide, shocked eyes. The older man had tightened his hold on Naruto. 

“I would never tell you, you were a problem. I would never even think that you are a problem.” The jounin easily hold Naruto’s gaze. “Do never ever apologize for who you are, Naruto.” Slowly those blue eyes softened. Sadness lingered but a genuine smile was surfacing. “I like you for who you are, Naruto. It took me long enough to realize how wonderful you are, but at least I attempted to understand you. To see you, for who you are. That’s also a meaning of to see underneath the...” Suddenly a tanned hand was on his head. Gently ruffling his hair.

“Thank you, Kakashi.” Naruto gave him a small smile that turned into a teasing one. “I guess, we should avoid the Hyugas for a while, huh? Soft hair or not, you might not treat them softly should we encounter them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have gone overboard with the dog love. But. That. Breed. Is. Too. Cute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

# Interlude 1, Part 1: One cannot catch a break

There were different kinds of missions. And different kind of shinobi who were fitting for different kind of missions. If anyone asked Naruto’s friends, they would clearly state: “Naruto and going undercover?” And they would be rolling on the ground laughing. Normally Naruto would have agreed, would have laughed just as hard. But here he was, standing with Sakura in Tsunade’s office facing the Hokage and Shikamaru who just explained to them, that one of them had to go undercover.

“The plan“, Shikamaru explained, “is quite simple, really. The group, we are monitoring right now, figured out that they are being followed. They minimized their actions. Keeping a low profile.We want to deceive them into thinking, they are simply of C-rank importance. So we will be sending a kunoichi henged as a civilian to lure them out. The cue is, we want the bait to act as awkwardly as possible while being able to defend himself if necessary.”

“Can’t you just send a real spy to do the act?” Sakura asked. Honestly, they both knew, they were not suited for undercover missions.

“We could, if it was just to get into the organization.” Tsunade said, “But as things are, they have a hostage, we would like to rescue as well.”

“Since we do not know exactly what we are dealing with right now, we have to assume the worst.” Shikamaru told them. “She might be dead. But she might still be alive. So we have to do everything we can, to save her. Therefore, we need someone to get in, look for her and get out of there preferably unharmed. The problem is, we do not know much about that ring of kidnappers. We know little of their abilities, their strengths.”

“Wait.” Naruto interjected. “Is that the same group you told Kaka-sensei and me about, baa-chan?”

“As a matter of facts, yes. And the shinobi they kidnapped is the original leader of Team Three, who went there undercover and was most likely found out. We haven’t heard from her for almost a month.”

“To save her, we want them firstly to underestimate us. Secondly we want them to take one of you to their hideout. Your main objective is to locate and rescue said kunoichi. Thirdly, run for it. Ideally, you are able to leave quietly. But in the worst case, they will discover you and you will have to fight an unknown number of trained shinobi with unknown abilities. Since we do not know the state your objective is in, we have to assume, one will be fighting many strong jounin-level ninjas. It will be easy to get you in. But after that...our best shot is to send someone who is able to adapt to difficult situations easily and is strong enough to take down a whole village.”

“So.” Naruto summarized, “You have no idea what to do to save her, so you are sending one of your strongest shinobi to destroy the place if necessary?”

“You both have proven your worth. I trust you to come back alive.” Tsunade looked down on her papers, “Kakashi is tied up with his Genin-team, Sai is currently reinstating Jiraya’s network of spies. Sasuke is somewhere, who knows where. Yamato will be there as back-up. You two are the most suited.”

Naruto sighed. There was no way, he would let Sakura take this mission. This group kidnapped civilian women and sold them overseas. Who knew, what the would do to their findings. “Fine, when do I leave?” Sakura turned, looking at him angrily. ‘ _Shit, she knows why I’ll do it.’_ He flashed her a sheepish grin. “What, Sakura-chan? You are needed here to save lives in the hospital, you know? This mission will be good for my training. All I do lately is reading boring history books and listening to baa-chan’s rambling or Kaka-sensei’s monologues about healthy eating. I _need_ to get out, you know?” That was a half lie. Kakashi did not do monologues. He just put the food in front of you and waited until you had eaten it.

“I do not ramble, Naruto.” Tsunade smiled dangerously. “You will be leaving in two days. Come here tomorrow, so we can brief you.Your trial with Kakashi will be on hold until you come back. Dismissed.”

Sakura and Naruto went out hurriedly.

“I could have done the mission! You did not have to take it so readily.” Sakura scolded. Naruto was escorting her back to the hospital. She spend most of her time there.

“I know. But I meant it, you are needed here. They can spare me for a few weeks, you know? But people could die, when you not around.” That seemed to calm her a little.

“Do you want to go to Ichiraku’s? We haven’t been there for a long time together. I’ll even pay.” Sakura offered. Naruto was tempted he had not have ramen for a week now. But Kakashi most likely had already prepared lunch.

“I’m sorry, but Kaka-sensei normally makes lunch, so he’s waiting for me right now...maybe tomorrow?” Sakura had stopped walking hearing his excuse.

“Kakashi-sensei can cook?”

“Yes, he’s a great cook. Actually, he prepares breakfast and dinner, too, most of the time.”

“I see. Tomorrow then.”

Naruto waved Sakura goodbye. She had acted a little weirdly at the end. ‘ _Whatever.’_

On his way back, Naruto realized, that he had to tell Kakashi about his mission. For whatever reason, the thought alone scared him.

  


Their day had started pleasantly enough. They had breakfast together, Naruto left for the Hokage’s Tower while Kakashi visited the Memorial Stone. He trained his Genin-team, returned home and prepared lunch. But when Naruto came home, he seemed somewhat scared of Kakashi. The blonde avoided eye contact, evaded any attempt of conversation. He tried to be in a different room than Kakashi altogether. The jounin would have shrugged it off as a hormones fit of a young man but since Naruto threw him some guilty looks whenever he thought Kakashi was not paying attention, Kakashi became curious. But he was a patient man. And as such a man Kakashi retreated after lunch to his library, distracting himself with whatever book would interest him. Clearly, Naruto had something to say but was not yet ready to share the Intel. So Kakashi waited for a few hours until he heard a shy knock at the door.

Naruto entered the room, took a deep breath and practically screamed at Kakashi as fast as he could: “Baa-chansaysIhavetotakeaS-rankmission.”

“So?” Kakashi mistook the pause for his turn to speak. Naruto just took another deep breath and continued shouting. Luckily at a slower pace.

“Because I am the most fitting, she makes an exception – you know, light-duty.”

Deep breath. “Well...”

“I am so sorry, that I get to have a real mission and you have to stay in Konoha.” Naruto bowed deeply.

“That’s...”

“Also, I will be gone for a while. Baa-chan says our month-long-trial will be on hold until I get back. I hope, you do not –”

“NARUTO! ENOUGH!” Kakashi blushed at his outburst. It seemed so much out of character. In truth, he just did not like the display of emotion a shout implied.

Naruto stared at him. In all the years they knew each other, Kakashi had never raised his voice. “It’s okay, that you are going on a mission. It’s okay, that I do not have one myself. I will manage.” Pause. “How long will you be gone?”

“I don’t know. As long as I am needed. It’s a long-term mission. The other Nations are involved, too.

“What is it about?”

“It’s classified.” Kakashi nodded. It was a S-rank after all.

“I should start packing.” Naruto mumbled, leaving Kakashi in the library.

“I will manage, I have managed before.” Then realization hit him. ‘ _Naruto will be going on a long-term S-rank mission._ Savior of the world or not. Naruto Uzumaki was not immortal. He could die and leave Kakashi behind. “I think, I can manage.” Kakashi murmured.

  


Naruto had sighed, when he had agreed to do this mission and he sighed now. He had used his sexy-jutsu to transform into a ‘mature’ female version of himself. Located in the Land of tea, nobody knew this jutsu. Since his chakra control had improved over the years and his reserves were naturally greater than of most shinobi, he was able to maintain the henge for a long amount of time.He was being watched by two teams of the five Nations. Just in case something went horribly wrong. Currently he was donning a simple dark blue dress ending shortly over his knees which complemented his eyes. Or so Tsunade had said. He was barefoot since Naruto could neitherstand nor walk in high-heels. And anything other than high-heels would destroy his look. Or so Sakura had said.

His first objective was to get in touch with the kidnappers. “Excuse me, sir?” Naruto addressed a man he had spotted sitting on one of the benches in the middle of the market place. It was simply intuition. Something just seemed fishy about the man. Although he looked like an old man with his white thin hair that was more transparent than not, showing burnt skin. Chubby face, small nose, thin lips and eyes that always seemed to laugh were bedded in a fine net of wrinkles. His posture was relaxed: Arms rested on thighs, he leaned a little forward. The clothes were well-kept but old. Like a man who wanted to be recognized as an important man but without having the position to be acknowledged as such. The dark blue dress-shirt looked faded, the black pants were patched one too many times. All in all, he seemed like a man who always wanted to be more, did not make it and tried to hide his disappointment behind humor. Still. Naruto just did not buy the old-man-sitting-on-a-bench-to-reminisce act.

“Miss, are you alright?” Said man asked. He had answered a while ago, waiting now for Naruto to answer.

“Oh!” The genin giggled. “I’m so sorry. I was lost in thoughts.”

“Happens to the best of us.” Both laughed. “Now, what can I do for you?”

“Actually, I was wondering, if I could help you?” Shikamaru had instructed him to directly address anyone who seemed suspicious and to offer him company.

“Why would you think, I need help?”

Shikamaru had forced him to learn a whole script of possible conversations. This was one of them. “Oh, you know, you seem a little lonely, so I thought, you would like to chat.”

“To chat?” It was creepy how Shikamaru had predicted every sentence up until now.

“Yes, like likes and dislikes? I’m sure, I could learn a lot from you.” He forced a smile.

The man watched him, looking him up and down like one would to estimate the ripeness of a fruit. “Young lady, I think, you are mistaken. I am not looking for a ‘good time’ with a prostitute.

Naruto blinked. Opened his mouth. Slowly closed it. In his mind, he heard Kurama roar from laughter. His sexy-jutsu was a depiction of Naruto’s appearance as a woman. Yes, it was called Sexy-Jutsu for a reason. So he had acted a little flirty and maybe changed a little his physique. Not that he knew how he would be built as a woman. But considering his shinobi training, he would be more muscular and less petite. Being sexy did not mean, you were a prostitute or cheap or tacky or whatever. Nonetheless, this man had mistaken a female Naruto, who had acted completely normal, – not even trying to be sexy – for a prostitute.

“Excuse you!”Naruto hissed. “Whatever perverted idea made you think I’m a prostitute, well, you are wrong! I am a happily married wife who was concerned by your apparent loneliness, sitting there every day from morning till afternoon!” Naruto flashed the man his wedding ring and stalked off. It was not Kakashi’s and Naruto’s wedding ring. They had none. Since it was considered inappropriate among civilians to be put of age but unwed, Yamato and Naruto agreed to a fake-marriage as a cover. A little over month ago, they had moved to the village as a newly-wed couple. Which made Yamato’s and Naruto’s time spent together as spouses longer than Kakashi’s and his. Which in turn annoyed Naruto more than the fact that Tsunade had married him of – again. It was a fake marriage, still.

Neither men were comfortable with the situation. It had come to the point that Naruto dearly wished, Kakashi were with him. It was less the fact of being married (two times at the same time to two of his teammates and superiors). The new married status seemed to have eliminated their friendship status because Yamato desperately tried to stay professional. Kakashi would not keep Naruto as far away as possible. If it was in the mission description, the silver-haired jounin would just shrug and play the part. Probably try to have a little fun with it by teasing and annoying Naruto. Even in their real marriage, after defining their relationship, Kakashi just went with it.

Naruto paused. He had been shopping for dinner. Up until this point, Kakashi and Naruto had done everything that was expected from them. They had signed the papers, moved in together, established a daily routine...if Naruto was sneaky enough about it, he could turn a hug into a cuddle. The genin genuinely enjoyed their time together. But what if Kakashi did not feel the same? What if their marriage was just a mission and Kakashi acted accordingly? Why did it bother Naruto anyway?

“Love?”

Naruto turned from the eggplants he was inspecting. Yamato had spotted him. Since they were both in public, he felt the need to approach his wife.

“Eggplants? You sure love making that soup.”

“Maaaaa, anata!” Naruto pretended to pout. “It’s my favorite.” More like saury and eggplant miso-soup was still the only dish he was able to make (Apparently, cup ramen was not an appropriate dish to serve your husband). Kakashi stopped teaching Naruto to cook after he had the brilliant idea that he would get _his_ favorite more often if Naruto was only capable of making that one dish.

“If that’s what you want, I’ll happily eat eggplants everyday for the rest of my life.” That appeared to be a little over the top.

Nevertheless, Naruto tried to play along. “The rest of our life, love.” He had randomly picked an eggplant, bought it and now gingerly took Yamato’s hand. They walked hand in hand to their apartment. Trying to look natural and madly in love doing so. Kakashi and himself had never held hands before.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Yamato let go of his hand and excused himself to the bathroom. If the circle of kidnappers took interest in them, they would most likely start to survey them. To be prepared, they tried to play the part even at home. Naruto slowly made his way to the kitchen to prepare dinner. It was beyond him how Hinata and Kakashi always appeared to enjoy cooking. ‘Do not compare me with her.’ Kakashi had sounded so angry. Therefore, Naruto tried. He tried. Kakashi said, Naruto was a wonderful person. That the jounin would never see his character as a problem. So he should believe him. Naruto should trust him. Hinata had never been a good liar. But Kakashi was.

  


Omake:

Naruto had been away for a few days when Kakashi decided to take a look at the litter. Kakashi had been a genin when the late head of the Inuzuka-clan had suggested to him to visit a new litter. The pups had to be socialized with strangers. Kakashi was an obvious choice to acclimate the pups to others, being a dog summoner. Tsume had been one of the first in generations to experience exactly why the Hatake-clan were dog-summoners. Neither Kakashi nor the pups wanted to part. The child had practically oozed happiness, although he had tried hard to hide it.

So it was no surprise to Tsume when she spotted a grown man in his thirties sitting in the middle of pug-puppies. Who in turn had abandoned what they were doing previously to play with Kakashi. He was surrounded by eight pups who were competing for his attention. Currently, he was cuddling two of them, cooing sweet nothings at them. Grinning like it was the best day of his life, Kakashi touched their paws, praising their softness. He petted their fur, noting its shininess. Chuckling when one pug climbed over her brother to get to Kakashi. The jounin had not noticed Tsume. She let him be. They had the silent agreement that Tsume would never mention his behavior with the puppies. Before he had got his Genin-Team, meeting new litters were the only times Kakashi would let himself relax. After his original Genin-Team died, Kakashi had stopped coming.

Tsume smiled. The first litter after the Kyuubi attack had been one of pugs as well. An anbu had appeared. He did not interact with the pups, did not approach them, did not talk or move. But by posture alone, one could tell, how at peace the man had felt. After that, Kakashi visited again. Tsume made it a ritual of sorts: Whenever a litter was born, she would tell Gai who did not know but most likely suspected why it was of importance. Gai would inform Kakashi and the jounin would ‘randomly’ ask for a spar to hear ‘accidentally’ of a new litter and get permission to visit them.

“Now, that’s not nice. You don’t bite your brother like that.” The jounin reprimanded one pup. “I’m here. I won’t leave so soon.” The dog yelped. And Kakashi laughed. “No, I won’t live with you. I’m sure, your mommy would allow it, but I have a home to return to, now, too.” A growl. “Maa, maa. Don’t be like that.” The anbu had reeked of dry blood, hate and regret. Kakashi smelled like worry, content and warm sunshine.

As far as Tsume was concerned, for everything the kid had gone through, he deserved every puppy on the planet.


	5. Interlude 1, Part 2: Kakashi cannot catch a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

# Interlude 1, Part 2: Kakashi cannot catch a break

“Saki-sensei!” Naruto approached a silver-haired woman reading an orange book. “What are you up to?”

“Naruto-kun. Just catching up to some reading. You?”

‘ _Kit, wake up!_ ’

“I wanted to know, if you’re up for a spar? We haven’t trained in ages!”

‘ _You never trained with her. You don’t know her!_ ’

“Sorry, Naruto-kun. I’m a little busy.” She smiled apologetically. Her bare face revealed the light upturn of her lips

‘ _Please, kit, I know you have your doubts,_ _but_ _giving into this madness is just not like you._ ’

“Oh, come on! You know that book by heart!”

“Ma, ma. I still enjoy it nonetheless.”

‘ _He_ _genuinely_ _likes you._ _If you don’t believe me._ _W_ _ake up._ _Ask him yourself. Or do you want to die with the regret of not-knowing?_ ’

_Meanwhile_

Yes, he was worried. It had been a month since Naruto had gone that mission. But it could not be that obvious, right? Earlier that day, Kakashi had encountered Sakura, whose eyes had widened, she had turned on her heels and fled. From her sensei. Her team leader. Her friend, if Kakashi dared to call himself that. Did he look that menacingly?

He took his team to the Hokage’s office. They wanted to request their first C-rank mission. Something Kakashi simply did not approve of. He had said so several times. But his team did not want to listen. Children in general did never listen to the voice of reason. So Kakashi had sent Pakkun to Tsunade. The pug was supposed to report on his team’s progress and was to state Kakashi’s recommendation to not let them go on C-ranks just yet. Their skill individually would be sufficient but their teamwork was horrible. Even worse then Team Seven’s back then.

When they were permitted to Tsunade’s office, Kakashi found her in full Hokage mode. Which was good, being professional was good. But seeing Tsunade acting like an actual leader – without the sake, the violent fits and the throwing or breaking things part – was intimidating as well. Tsunade listened to the request, took out four folders. One was on Team Three in general. The mission reports, the weekly report on their progress. Probably notes of Pakkun’s report. The other folders contained information about every single genin member. Tsunade opened one of the genin-folders and started a full evaluation of their abilities. She took her time to talk to each genin, stating where they started from and how they progressed in only six months. Let alone the fact, that they had to train three months without a Jounin-sensei at all. The whole time, Kakashi wondered why Tsunade had deemed it necessary to go to such lengths. He had expected a court “No, dismissed.”. Not _this_.

“I must say, you developed just fine the past few weeks.” Tsunade concluded her monologue. Kakashi’s students practically glowed from pride. “However, there are some remarks of you harming each other for the sake of the mission.”

“Sacrifices have to be made, Tsunade-sama.” One of his students stated. Sadly enough, it was their aspiring medic. Hoshi’s brown hair which reached to his thigh was currently braided. His attire consisted of long black shinobi-pants which he wore like Kakashi, a cream colored tunic with black seaming and standard genin sandals. Although he was educated with ninjas to be a ninja all his life, coming from a civilian family, Hoshi had difficulties speaking up for himself. Normally he would hide behind one of his teammates and let them handle it. The fact that he rose to speak was surprising to say the least. The content of his sentence was even more horrifying to Kakashi.

“No. Sometimes, sacrifices are inevitable, there is no other choice but to sacrifice and to endure. And that’s the point. You do not choose to sacrifice one another. Not even for the sake of an important mission. Someone sometimes decides to give himself up for you and you endure and carry on, so his sacrifice has meaning.”

“Kakashi-sensei said that, too.” The girl with greenish-blue hair which was currently tied to a ponytail, spoke up. Kameko specialized in tai-jutsu. She belonged to a lesser known clan with no discernible achievement but their unwavering loyalty to Konohagakure. Matching to her hair, she wore a greenish-blue top with their clan’s crest on the back, black shorts, black gloves and shin protectors and once more standard genin sandals. “But what’s the point? Why sacrificing and enduring when there is simply no point? In the shinobi world, everyone fights for themselves, to protect themselves. So why bother with the weaker beings?” Her teammates nodded in agreement. Kakashi was shocked. He had entirely misjudged his team. Thinking, that they simply had trust issues to make teamwork work. No, they rejected the idea of teamwork entirely. Tsunade did not say anything. She simply observed his reaction. Did she suspect this outcome?

“Do all of you think that way?” Kakashi asked sternly. He leveled a glare on all of them. Although hesitantly, all three of them nodded. “None of you have deserved the title genin then.”

“But, Tsunade-sama said...” He had been too soft on them. Kakashi wanted make up for everything he had done wrong on Team Seven. He had thought, that Team Three needed time to get used to their new sensei. That losing their first instructor had been too shocking. Naruto had had a hard time to accept Tenzou, when he had been the stand in for Kakashi. He had assumed that Team Three had a similar reaction. He had thought, that the loss of their first jounin-sensei had broken their team and that he had to build it up from the start. He had NOT thought, that Team Three simply did not do teamwork.

“That you improved your ninja skills.” Kakashi answered calmly. His voice or posture did not reveal shock or disgust. “But that is worthless if you cannot back it up with the will of fire.” He turned fully to his team, completely ignoring Tsunade. “I have shown you the Memorial Stone. Every single shinobi who died while on duty, no, who died, will be remembered. Because he lived to protect. You are here now, because someone you do not even know, saved your lives in the Fourth Shinobi War. Shinobi in the Fourth Shinobi War died back then and you are alive now. They were not weaker than you are. They protected the weaker. It is not just a duty to protect. Every single shinobi whether a genin or an Anbu should be willing to die for the ones he or she loves. He or she should be willing to protect no matter what!” Kakashi felt like he had just given the worst motivational speech in his life. At least he had made an impression. His genin seemed to have shrunken a little. The jounin narrowed his eyes slightly. “Hoshi, why did you become a ninja?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Kameko.”

“It’s the clan’s tradition. I was strong enough to become a ninja, so I became one.”

“Mareo.”

“I’m an orphan. A ninja career allows me to make money and to defend myself on the street.” As an orphan, the village only provided standard clothing. Mareo was a different case than Naruto’s. The village had refused to support Naruto, so he had been dependent on the help of Lord Third. Hiruzen Sarutobi had not forced Naruto in the ‘standard’ image of a proper ninja. Probably as an apology of sorts for any wrongs that were done to Naruto, Sarutobi had supported his obsession with the color orange. Mareo was different. He was supported fully by Konoha, so he had to abide to the standard procedure. He wore black shinobi pants, a black shirt similar to the one Kakashi wore with the red swirl on one sleeve and standard shoes. Mareo had tried to break the look with several colored straps of cloth which he wrapped around his arms. He used them as tools to form genjutsu. All things considered. Mareo was different from Naruto. He was protected by the system and not hated. The genin had not to defend himself.

Kakashi fell into despair. How did he not notice? His team was lacking. So. Much. There was simply nothing he could work with.

“Now, Hoshi, Kameko and Mareo. That is not what you stated with your first sensei, right?”, Tsunade interjected. _‘That’s right! According to her report,_ _Hoshi_ _had wanted to protect his siblings and the village he loved,_ _Kameko_ _wanted to make her clan proud and_ _Mareo_ _wanted to set an example greater than Naruto Uzumaki: Even without parents or a name, you can be a hero...’_ “So, why don’t you tell your Hokage and your sensei, why you had that sudden change of heart?”

The three of them hesitated. “When Saki-sensei left us, she said, she would not come back.” Mareo started.

Kameko took over. “She said, that the mission she had to go on, was just what she wanted. An opportunity to leave Konoha.”

Hoshi continued. “She told us that she did not want to hurt us. But the loyalty of a spy was very fragile. She had to leave Konoha.” It was very quiet for a second. Kakashi schooled his features to remain calm. The news of a defecting ninja was never welcomed.

“You are all wearing your headband differently, too. Why?” Tsunade asked slowly. Her voice did not betray any emotion. The genin looked at each other. Their headbands were firmly placed in front of their foreheads.

“We...do?” Mareo asked.

“Show me your foreheads.” Kakashi demanded. He was not going to like this. Mareo unfastened his headband. It revealed a seal. His teammates had similar ones.

The room was silent for a second. Suddenly Tsunade shouted for Shizune who appeared right away. “Get every member of Team Kakashi right now, someone from T&I who specializes in seals and while you are at it bring me Shikamaru Nara. NOW!” Shizune shuffled away.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kakashi asked. He understood the uproar. Konoha lost a shinobi, who was currently risking an important mission. But why his team?

“Saki-sensei said, it was our last mission as Team Three. After her departure we would never think of us as a team again. She wanted to give us a last present. To realize the reality of shinobi’s life is death. Death is nothing you share. You die alone and so you should fight for your life alone.”

“What moved you to abandon that mission?”

“We have never seen you so passionate before, Kakashi-sensei. And if you believe that protecting someone is what makes us ninjas...what makes it worth...then maybe, Saki-sensei was wrong.” At that moment, Sakura, Sai and Shikamaru entered the room. The three looked confused at their sudden summoning.

“Team Three. Go with Sawaki-san. He will explain to you, what seal does and how to remove it. Dismissed.”, Tsunade said. “Your jounin-sensei will be going on a S-rank mission immediately. Kakashi, do you someone specific in mind to replace you for the time being?”

“Maito Gai.” He did not know if it was meant as punishment.

“Alright. Team Three will meet again tomorrow at 0800.”

“Don’t worry.” Kakashi said to his genin-team, eye-smiling. They were not at fault. Saki Amane had manipulated them and he could help them. He would. “I will be back to train you. We will become Team Three.” The three genin nodded and left hurriedly.

“What is this about, Hokage-sama? A S-rank mission?” Shikamaru asked. Tsunade had pulled pen and paper out of one of the drawers and was writing something, she summoned an eagle, attached the letter and send the bird on its way.

“We have learned, that one of our kunoichis betrayed the village. She was supposed to spy on a ring of kidnappers. While we were wondering, why we did not get any reports, we had assumed that she was discovered and therefore in need of assistance.”

Shikamaru’s and Sakura’s eyes widened. “You mean...” They said in unision.

“Yes, I send you to retrieve the one we sent to assist Saki Amane. Go and get Naruto Uzumaki. Shikamaru knows most of the details of his mission, he will be in command. Set out as soon as possible. Burn the gang down, if you must. But bring Naruto back. He is way too trusting to get it when he is being deceived by a Konoha-shinobi.”

  


“Kit! Goddammit, kit, wake up!” Naruto groaned himself to awareness.

“What do you want, furball, I am trying to sleep!”

“You are not _trying_ to sleep, you were tricked and now you are stuck in a seal with me. I would say welcome to my life, but I would rather kick you out.”

Naruto sat up. He was in in his mindscape, facing Kurama. Despite his words, the fox looked rather concerned. What worried Naruto to no ends.

“Why am I not physically awake?”

“Be happy, that your conscious is awake. Took you long enough.”

“How long?”

“Almost a week.”

“What!”

“And that is not really the worst part.” Kurama looked exhausted. “That someone who trapped you? She is controlling your body right now.”

“What!”

“Is that really all you got to say?”

“You can’t just tell a man that he was unconscious for a week while his body did whatever and expect him to be smart about it!”

“We need to get that seal off of you.”

“Seal?” Kurama sighed.

“A week ago, you managed to get into the kidnapper’s circle. You found that Konoha-nin. What you did not understand is that she turned rouge. So, you two ‘planned’ your great escape, she made you trust her, you told her about Kakashi, she took advantage and here we are.”

“She is controlling me. How?”

“Look for yourself.” It was not an experience Naruto wanted to make. Ever. He was looking through his own eyes but completely aware of the fact that he was not in control. It was different from the times Kurama had taken over. He had felt just as helpless and out of control but he had felt Kurama’s rage as if it was his own. Now he knew his body was moving, he seemed like he was training. But he felt disconnected. Like he was watching someone else move.

“How’s your training going, Naruto?” A woman with short, wild grey hair appeared beside him. She was smiling but her dark blue eyes remained cold. Her standard Konoha-jounin uniform was well kept. She looked different but before him stood unmistakeably Saki Amane. The one he was supposed to rescue. Naruto still did not remember what happened. But if Kurama said, she turned rouge...

So the henge must have been lifted. That was not really surprising. Naruto wanted to take a look around. Assess the situation. But his body did not listen. In fact, it did not hear him at all.

“It’s going well, Saki-sensei.” Naruto heard himself speak. _‘That’s really weird.’_ “I’m about to finish that new jutsu, you showed me!” He sounded almost like himself. A little out of it perhaps?

“Is that so?” Saki pulled out a little orange from her weapon pouch. _‘Wait, is that...?’_

“You’re such a perv’, Saki-sensei.”, Naruto said. “Always reading porn.”

“Ma. Ma. Naruto-kun. That’s no way to speak to your sensei, now, is it?” Saki chuckled.

“Whatever. Saki-sensei, wanna grab some ramen?”

“If you’re treating?”

“Cheapskate!”

“Then, I will just have to entertain myself with my little friend here.”

“That’s disgusting!” Their banter went on, while they supposedly made their way to a place that served ramen.

All the while, Naruto watching from his mindscape was getting more and more confused. _‘_ _She’s_ _acting_ _like_ _Kakashi-sensei?’_ , Naruto thought baffled by the scene. She wore the same clothes, spoke the same way…

Naruto turned to Kurama. “What was that?”

“That’s the way you were acting the last week. Quite frankly, it’s even worse than the way you and that Kakashi-kid act.”

“But…why?”

“The seal disconnects your conscious with your subconscious. What you saw? That was your subconscious reacting to the stimulus created by Saki Amane.”

“Come again.”

Kurama sighed. “Your subconscious does not have a mind on its own. It does not act like you would. It only reacts. And that group is exploiting that. They are creating an environment in which you feel at home. As long as you are comfortable with being with them you do not fight against them. They figured out that Kakashi plays a crucial role in your life. You did not tell them that he’s your husband but the fact that he’s your genin-instructor, your team-leader and your plainly obvious wish to impress him, made his character quite the feast to exploit.” Kurama gestured him to look through his eyes again. Saki and himself had arrived at a ramen place. The chef watched them warily. Served them and literally fled to the kitchen. “If Kakashi would tell you, that a village is full of rouge ninjas whose aim was to recreate an infinite tsukuyomi, would you doubt him?”

“Of course! Who would be stupid enough to try that?” Naruto hesitated a second. “But I would not doubt Kakashi-sensei himself?”

“At least you know yourself well enough. So, when they told you, your village had been taken over by enemy-shinobis, you took down both teams of the Five-Nations had stationed here and now the whole village is under the control of some kidnappers.”

“I did WHAT?”

Kurama snorted. “Makes me think what would happen if your lover-boy would turn rouge.”

“He is not my lover-boy! And why did I attack this village? It looks like only civilians live here?”

“That woman convinced you to. Explained to you that they were planning to abduct Gaara and pin it on the Stone-village or something. It was a terrible cover-up lie. But you took it.”

“Or something?”

“Look, I do not care about politics neither in reality nor in that lie. What I do care about is that group of abductors, molesters and rapists are using you and by consequence me to expand their business.”

“Expand their business?”

“ARE YOU ONLY GOING TO REPEAT WHAT I JUST SAID AS A QUESTION?!”

“WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?! LIKE I CAN HELP IT. I DID NOT EVEN KNOW SUCH SEALS EXIST AND NOW THEY ARE USED ON ME AND I PROBABLY KILLED A BUNCH OF CIVILIANS AND I DO NOT KNOW WHAT I DID TO YAMATO-TAICHO!”

“AND WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY? I SPEND THE LAST WEEK SLOWLY WEAKENING THE SEAL. AND I HAD TO WATCH YOU USING MY CHAKRA TO ATTACK THOSE CIVILIANS: ALL THE WHILE LISTENING TO YOUR SUBCONSCIOUS THINKING ABOUT MAKING ‘SAKI-SENSEI’ PROUD!”

Outside of Naruto’s mind-scape, Saki and Naruto laughed about something. It felt so out of place. Everything felt out of place. The people around them were obviously scared. They tried to keep their distance. And still his body was sitting there, happily slurping his soup while chatting with his ‘sensei’. While he had a fight with Kurama. He took a deep breath and faced Kurama once again.

“I’m sorry, Kurama.” Not really expecting an answer, Naruto just smiled a little and continued. “Sorry for putting you through this mess. And leaving you alone. But thank you for all your hard work.”

The fox huffed. Embarrassed by Naruto’s words. The blonde knew, Kurama still was not used to kindness. So Naruto tried to lighten the mood. “You must have really missed me, huh?”

“Don’t make me laugh. Finally I get a little peace and quiet! Wouldn’t your subconscious be more annoying than you, I would not even bother!”

“Of course, stupid fox. So what’s the plan?”

“I’ve got none.”

“That’s not really reassuring.”

“But I’ve sensed that ugly pug, your lover always summons. So now, we’ll just wait for him to save you.”

“Pakkun?”

“So, you think he’s an ugly pug, too.”

“No!”

“Then it was the lover part that gave it away!”

“Now is not the time for this! Anyway, Kakashi-sensei is here?”

‘ _You’re nothing to him but a student and his responsibility. A memory of a loved one. The face of a legacy. Wh_ _o_ _is Naruto Uzumaki but the dreams and hopes of others?_ ’

“I haven’t seen him. But I guess they must have found out somehow that that woman betrayed them and are now on a rescue mission for our little damsel in distress.”

“You mean damsels in distress. You are as stuck as I am.” Naruto laughed at the grumbling fox. It was not really a nice situation but at least they would be saved.

  


Omake:

The four of them were jumping from branch to branch. Hurrying silently to the Land of Tea. Any attempt of conversation was stopped by Kakashi. He did not do so consciously, Sakura suspected. The cloud of sulky grimness around him was not prominent but evident. Nothing in his posture or movement or voice betrayed this feeling. You just knew how he felt or you did not know him at all. Kakashi had always been worried when they went on a training trip or a mission without him. Like they were worried when he went on missions alone.

Sakura admired the way, Kakashi was able to hide his emotions without losing them at all. Like Naruto, Sakura wore her heart on her sleeve. She could be professional, of course. A medic always had to be able to keep calm if needed. Nevertheless, she always felt with her patients. Every single death, she could not prevent, was saddening her like one of her friends and not a stranger had died. But Sakura had witnessed other medics. In the face of too many deaths and tragedies, the grief had been too much. They disclosed themselves from their emotions whenever treating a patient. He or she was no longer a human being, it was a task the medic had to accomplish. If the medic failed, it was just a failed task not a death he or she had to face. Sometimes you had to think like that. To face the more gruesome tasks of the job. But you always risked to lose a little of your humanity in the process. Risking to lose a little empathy for the pain of others to protect yourself from your own pain. Kakashi was not like that. He was open to the emotions of others without letting his emotions out. Sakura did not understand why he held them in but she understood the triggers that made the emotions leak out.

Sakura had avoided Kakashi for a reason. She knew, he had been worried over Naruto. Kakashi had been worried, when Sasuke had decided to leave Konoha for a long time mission after the War. He had been worried when Sakura had decided to assist Sunagakure in their medic-nin program. The jounin had supported them in whatever decision they had made. For the past month, Sakura had felt responsible for Naruto’s departure and Kakashi’s subsequent bad mood. She should have taken the mission. Kakashi would have been worried either way. Still, with her away, Kakashi would have Naruto and their every day routine to distract him. There was not much Sakura could do for him. It was not true, she knew. They often went drinking together or sparred. Sometimes, Kakashi visited her in the hospital to ask about a medical fact, he read about. The medic could have distracted him just fine. It was just a feeling, but she felt like Kakashi was not just worried about Naruto. He missed him.


	6. Interlude 1, Part 3: Sleepy, sleepy, Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto

# Interlude 1, Part 3: Sleepy, sleepy, Naruto

He was not amused. Not happy and certainly not as calm as he should be. The expression that most likely fitted was vivid. Kakashi was vivid.

“As far as I can tell, Naruto is under a genjutsu of sorts. He acts really friendly with those rouge-ninjas.” Pakkun ended his report. When his team had arrived, they had discovered that the cell of Allied Shinobi were defeated. No casualties but they were incapacitated. For being ninjas, they were unhelpful, unprofessional and irritatingly scared. Apparently Naruto came over them as an orange ball of destruction he could turn into if necessary. They found Tenzou unconscious while some Sand Shinobi tried to heal his wounds. Since the team, that was supposed to protect Naruto was incapable of helping in any way, Kakashi had sent Pakkun into the camp of the rouge-nins. They had taken over a nearby village. Not caring to hide anymore. Why should they anyway? They had NARUTO not only as a hostage but as an ally of sorts. _‘Calm down, Kakashi. If you want to be helpful yoursel_ _f_ _, you need to be calm and collected. No use in getting worked up now. At least Naruto is alive.’_ _‘Wow, way to calm yourself down, genius.’_ Kakashi heaved a sigh. So now he was talking to himself.

While the Jounin tried to regain his composure, Shikamaru started to interrogate Pakkun. “So, you are saying, Naruto interacts with them? Could they have convinced him to help them?” That would only be possible if the rouge-nins had a cause worthy to fight for. Which in Naruto’s case most likely did not involve money, fame or power. Which again would lead them to at least hear them out.

“I don’t know. All I’m saying is, that woman he called Saki-sensei did not look like Saki Amane as you described her.” Pakkun delivered a short description.

“That sounds like Kakashi-sensei.”

“So that genjutsu involves altering one’s perception or memories?” Sakura mused. “Maybe it’s a seal, though? Kakashi-sensei’s genin team had seals placed on them. If Naruto thinks Amane is Kakashi-sensei...”

“That’s not all, Sakura.” Pakkun continued. “There are a few others that look suspiciously like you and Sasuke. Naruto accepts them but does not get familiar with them as he does with you two.”

Shikamaru wordlessly opened a scroll. Different kinds of clothes appeared. “Did you manage to catch their smell?” Pakkun nodded. “These are samples of some of the ninjas we have identified as part of their group. Do you recognize their smell?” They watched while Pakkun sniffed every cloth.

“Yeah. That one smells like the woman impersonating Sakura. By the way,” Pakkun turned to the kunoichi. “You changed your shampoo. I know, it smells nice. Mind to tell me, what brand?”

“I’ll tell you later.” She answered immediately. Somehow she seemed horrified by the idea of telling the pug.

“That clothing belonged to Ran Misato. Originally from the Hidden Cloud. Abandoned her village after she killed her team for being too slow. She likes to torture her enemies. Unstable mental state.”

“No trained spy. She must not be good in imitating Sakura’s behavior then.” Sai said.

“Yes, that might be part of it.” Shikamaru agreed. “But it’s more likely that the real Sasuke and Sakura are too close to Naruto. They are not able to foul him by fakes.”

“But it’s easier because Naruto and I are not as close?” Kakashi snapped. He did not mean to say that. He absolutely did not mean to say that. And by the blush he was sporting right now, his teammates could tell that. They had turned to look at him for the first time since the whole mission started. They stayed silent for a while. Giving Kakashi enough time to mourn for his lost professionalism.

“That’s not at all what I was implying, Kakashi-sensei.” Shikamaru started after a while. “The bond Sasuke and Naruto share is exceptional to say the least. While not as obvious, Naruto and Sakura share a similar bond. Being able to understand each other without words is something really rare. As you certainly know, Kakashi-sensei. You and Gai-sensei do have a similar relationship. It does not mean, that your other bonds are weak or less important.”

‘ _Why don’t I have a bond like that with Naruto?_ _He said, we were family. That he trusted me. Am I the problem? -_ _This is not the time for this, Hatake!_ _’_ Kakashi tried to smile. “Of course, Shikamaru-kun.”

Pakkun watched Kakashi. The jounin knew, he would have to do some explaining later. “Boss, if you do not need me, I will take my leave.” Without waiting for an answer, the pug poofed away.

“So. How will he react if Naruto sees us?” Sakura asked.

“I do not know.” Shikamaru admitted. “I haven’t heard of a jutsu like that. Troublesome.”

“But we have to do something, right?”

“We’ve been monitoring their camp for days now.” Sai spoke up for the first time. “Naruto does not leave it.”

“Then we have to get in.” The group turned to Shikamaru. They were all highly trained and qualified shinobi. Most likely all Anbu-level shinobi. But busting into a camp full of rouge-nins with one of their own as backup was just crazy.

“We cannot just walk in.” Sakura said slowly.

“I know, you can mix deadly poison, Sakura. Can you do highly potent sleeping medicine that operates on skin contact as well?”

“Of course.”

“Kakashi-sensei, do you think it is possible to mix medicine with smoke bombs?”

“We would have to make the bombs ourselves. As long as it is powder I do not see why not.” Shikamaru turned to Sakura once more. The kunoichi just nodded. She was able to make a potent sleeping powder, too.

“Sai, would you be able to throw them over the camp?”

“Yes.”

“Then that’s what we will do. They will not all go down but it should be enough for us to get in touch with Naruto.”

  


It was a stupid plan. Kakashi did not know, why he agreed to it to begin with. Furthermore, he did not understand, how a tactical genius like Shikamaru was even satisfied with his plan. Weirder still, the Nara’s justification, ‘We are dealing with Naruto.’, had been very convincing at the time. One simply could not plan around Naruto. He was the number one surprising ninja after all. Nonetheless, attacking a village with an undefined number of enemy shinobis with no more than four shinobi was madness. Sure, they had Sakura’s bombs, but the powder was only effective if it actually hit ones skin. As a result, they had two major problems. First, how to assure that it hit a good amount of the enemy forces? Second, how to assure it did not hit Kakashi’s team? They had sent out Pakkun ones more to monitor the village’s movement. The ninken judged midday as the ideal time to launch the attack. Either civilians and shinobis were outside on the market place, so the attack would be rather effective. Ideally, they would catch a sleeping Naruto and make a run for it. Regarding their second problem, even though it was Kakashi’s weakest element (because it disagreed with his lightening affinity), the jounin was supposed to create some kind of blast to blow somehow, somewhat the powder away. That was the amount of planning they had done. Less than ideal. The attack would affect civilians, there was still a decent chance of not affecting their target and a decent chance of getting hit themselves.

“Red speaking. Is everyone ready?” Shikamaru asked through the radio.

“Brown, ready.”

“Silver, ready.” Sai and Kakashi were waiting on one of Sai’s ink-birds. They were supposed to fly over the village and throw the bombs. On their second round, Kakashi would use a wind-style jutsu.

“Pink, ready.” As soon as the powder was dealt with, Sakura and Shikamaru would go into strategic favorably positioned buildings and subdue possible resistance there. With that phase one would be done.

“Alright. Start attack on my command.” Shikamaru waited a few seconds, observing the village for any unexpected changes. “Dispatch.”

Immediately, Sai’s bird took off, towards the village. Right before they were at eyesight, Sai and Kakashi activated the first four bombs. When they flew over the town walls, they threw them. As soon as they hit the ground, a fine white powder spread. They did not hesitate and prepared the next bombs, counted randomly to three and threw them again. The procedure was repeated two times. The whole village was surrounded by a white cloud. Sai and Kakashi had not been attacked, which seemed to be a good sign. Sai reported to Shikamaru while navigating the bird to their second round. Kakashi readied himself, concentrating his chakra.

In the middle of the town, he released the jutsu. “Wind-style: Divine Wind!” Several smaller hurricanes were formed, clearing the air. Before they could be blown away and possibly hit by powder, Sai directed the bird away from the village. From a save distance, they watched the jutsu work. When it faded, Shikamaru went in. Sakura, Sai and Kakashi waited for the clearance.

“All clear. Plan A continues.” Sakura made her way into the village. Sai and Kakashi took off again, towards the other end of the town. Two buildings were of importance. They were positioned close to the market place, the location they had chosen to face whoever wanted to get in their way.

“Pink and Red at position fountain. Secure.”

“Brown and Silver getting to position bakery. Reporting back soon.” On their way to their target, they passed some sleeping civilians and shinobi. Occasionally checking vital signs, just to be sure. When they entered the building, they were greeted by civilians who had already taken advantage of the confusion of the shinobi inside and knocked them out. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kakashi allowed himself a chuckle. Those shinobi had been overpowered by civilians in their mid sixties who were more level-headed than trained killers when faced with a surprise-attack.

“Brown and Silver at position bakery. Secure.”

“Understood, Silver. Beginning Phase two when target arrives. Stay alert.”

“Roger that. Red? We had contact with civilians. Permission to interrogate?”

“Granted. Make it quick and report back.”

“Understood.”

Apparently, the village had been aware of the increasing numbers of abduction. They had requested help from the Five Nations which was granted. Apart from that, they had not been updated about the state of the investigation which was not uncommon since anyone would have been a suspect. On year after their request, a couple moved to their village. A stunning blonde, as the spokesman of the civilians had said, and a rather wooden looking and behaving man. After a month or so, the blonde disappeared. Shortly after that, Naruto Uzumaki had attacked the village and had forced eight men and women who had revealed themselves as ninjas by then plus that wooden man out of the village. The ring of kidnappers revealed themselves and since then terrorized the village. The leader? Never had been in the village. Only a silver-haired woman, two weirdly dressed idiots and about seven were tasked to estimate the value of females. Kakashi reported the Intel.

“Understood. How many are subdued in bakery? Fountain: Two”

“Bakery: Two as well. We have encountered three in shinobi attire, sleeping.” Which meant only three enemies (plus Naruto) remained.

“Pink reporting: Target approaches market place. He is alone.”

“Phase 2: Begin.” Sakura and Kakashi made their way out. Their aim was to assess Naruto’s state of mind. By talking to him in enemy territory. ‘If it works for Naruto, why shouldn’t it work for us?’ Sakura had asked. Because they had not the same compassion and kindness that Naruto had. Not that Kakashi would ever say it aloud.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Naruto stood in the middle of the market place. His posture betrayed neither hostility nor relief of any kind. He watched them without any recognition.

“Naruto, quit being an idiot.” Sakura tried to stay calm. She did not raise her voice, no fist raised in fury.

“Then enlighten me.” Naruto said hauntingly. “Who are you and what are your intentions?” Shikamaru had been very clear that any form of aggression might set Naruto off. So the both of them tried to keep their emotions in check. Which worked for Kakashi better than for Sakura.

“The names are Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake.” Kakashi answered patiently. ‘ _Keep calm._ _Show him, you mean no harm._ ’ “Shinobi of Konohagakure. Here to bring our teammate Naruto Uzumaki back.”

  


‘ _Our teammate Naruto Uzumaki._ ’ The voice laughed. ‘ _How could you ever be more?_ ’ Naruto watched as Kakashi stood there indifferently before him and explained his mission.

“Whatever your thinking, stop it.” Kurama watched him. Ever since Naruto had confessed to hearing a small, depressing voice, the fox had not left him for a second alone. They had figured out that it had something to do with the seal, but did not know what.

“I know, dammit!” It was hard not to. Not to listen to the voice and to agree.

“I don’t know you.” He heard himself saying. Focusing back to the outside, Naruto saw an almost unnoticeable flinch going through Sakura. No reaction from Kakashi. “What makes you think, I’m your teammate? You attacked my home!”

“Where do you come from?” Kakashi asked.

“Weren’t you listening, old man?”

“What’s the name?”

“Originally from Konohagakure, but I chose the village in the tea as my home. Happy?”

“Why?”

“Oh, come on! You claim to know who I am. And I know that headband. You are from Konoha. So, you must know, I am a demon. You practically threw me out.”

Conscious-Naruto gaped. “What did he just say?”

‘ _Tolerated but not loved. It’s almost worse than being hated._ ’ He heard the voice whisper.

“He said, the villagers of Konoha bullied you out of their village.” Kurama explained.

“I heard that.”

“Well he has a point there.”

“Now, you’re on their side?”

“I’m just saying you did not make many happy memories in your childhood.”

“Naruto...” Sakura started but Kakashi stopped her.

“You are right.” His look had soften. It did not look detached or distant. Kakashi was looking at Naruto.

‘ _At least he pretends to._ ’

“You had any right to leave. You were mistreated, hated and ignored. I was one who ignored you for as long as I could.” Kakashi paused. Naruto saw a spark of regret flashing through his eyes. “You never left the village, Naruto-kun. You had any right to hate us or despise us. But you never _did_.”

“Whatever they say, Naruto. Do. Not. Trust. Them.” Saki appeared beside Naruto. A tanto ready. “They obviously want to extract the nine-tails fox.” Naruto noticed how Kakashi suddenly oozed killing intent. His eyes were fixed on Saki Amane. Naruto’s body seemed to notice it, too. He moved to stand protectively before the kunoichi.

“Saki-sensei!” Subconscious-Naruto whined. “You said, you’d let me handle things.”

“Ma, Naruto-kun. I wouldn’t want to lose my little genin, now would I? So I need to help you, right?”

“I’m taller than you!”

“Still my genin.” Conscious-Naruto could not see it, but he probably pretended to sulk.

Naruto’s body looked at Kakashi and Sakura again. Sakura on the one hand stared at Kakashi, looking like she did not know whether to cry or hold Kakashi back. The jounin’s posture on the other hand looked calm and unfazed by the scene. But he could see the fury in Kakashi’s eyes. Well hidden, but also well known by Naruto and Sakura.

When his body decided to speak again, Naruto wanted to hit himself or to rasengan himself. An outstretched arm, pointing at Kakashi accusingly. “What was the Hokage even thinking, sending you? How could I ever follow anyone with that stupid mask! That’s so not trustworthy!”

‘ _Never trusted you to begin with. Why would he hide himself from you, if he trusted you?_ ’

“I mean. You could be nice and all. But there is no way of telling because of that stupid mask.”

‘ _I’m fine with being a badass fluffy mountain dog. ’_

Saki hit the back of his head lightly. “Naruto, focus. This is no time to make friends.” He saw Kakashi smile at him. In his mind-scape, Naruto knew, Kakashi was smiling. You had to look behind the mask. Figuratively not literally. But Kakashi was easy to understand.

“He does not hide. Others just don’t put effort into getting to know him.” Conscious-Naruto said with conviction.

Suddenly two figures ran past them towards Kakashi and Sakura. Ran, the woman who did a terrible job in impersonating Sakura, and her partner who was supposed to act like Sasuke attacked Sakura and Kakashi. Ran screamed a battle scream. Naruto heard Yuki swear beside him. The rouge nin from the Hidden Cloud must have lost patience during their talk. When they were pierced by the swords, Sakura and Kakashi poofed, revealing a substitution. While Sakura appeared in front of Ran, engaging her in battle, the Sasuke impersonator had to face Sai who had jumped out of nowhere when Kakashi disappeared.

“She is supposed to be me?” Naruto heard Sakura snort. “You must be kidding me. At least female Kakashi looks like him! Maybe that’s how he looks under that mask, what do you think, Sai?”

“I fail to see the resemblance.” Kakashi had a scrutinizing look on his face. He had no fighting stance, no weapon at hand. The jounin just stood and stared. “Well, there is the hair color and the scar. And maybe I should consider another wardrobe after this.” Naruto heard Sakura’s laughter. She was evading the hits Ran threw at her. Their different levels were plainly obvious.

“Is this a joke for you?” Saki hissed. Her posture was stiff. All the while, Naruto’s body stood there. Dumbfounded.

Kakashi’s eyes closed to his signature smile. Right now it had a dangerous feel to it. “I can assure you, we are deadly serious. Not only did you abandon your village and manipulated a genin-team, you took one of team Kakashi as your hostage and manipulated him to do as you bid. He obviously does not know us.” A quick glance in his direction. “Although he must remember us in a way. Otherwise he would have attacked us by now.” He took another step closer to Saki. “You messed with Naruto Uzumaki. The hero of the Five Nations. Did you think that would go unnoticed? We’ve talked to some of the villagers. They don’t know what you did, but they know that Naruto would never follow you. They tried to help him but they were silenced.”

“What are you waiting for, Naruto? They confessed attacking the villagers!”

His body hesitated but soon a kunai aimed for Kakashi.

“Naruto-kun.” Kakashi spoke as he evaded his attacks easily. “I understand this mission must have been exhausting. I’ve been on undercover missions with Tenzou before. Without intending to, he can make you feel pretty depressed right about everything.” An eye-smile as the jounin back-flipped to avoid several shuriken. “Tell me, what’s wrong. I’m sure, we can work it out.”

‘ _If you tell me, what’s the matter with you, I will let you pet my hair. It’s really soft._ ’

Naruto engaged Kakashi in a taijutsu match. He obviously did not know, that he had no chance against Gai’s training partner.

‘ _Who is Naruto Uzumaki? A_ _n_ _ideal he is bound to disappoint._ ’

Saki Amane had joined the fight but was just as helpless against the former Copy-nin. Even without the sharingan, the jounin seemed to anticipate every single attack. And planned counter-measures.

‘ _I was kinda thinking about all that love and protection you always showered us with without really saying ‘I love you’.’_ Naruto himself had said that a little more than a month ago. Two weeks ago he had started to doubt the sincerity of Kakashi’s feelings. What feelings? It was a mission. Their marriage was a mission. But that did not change anything. Kakashi loved Naruto. Not as a husband would love his spouse. But as a teammate and friend. As someone precious, you did not want to lose. To Kakashi, Naruto had never been a burden. Yes, he represented the legacy and death of his mentor. But Naruto had never been just that to Kakashi. The genin always knew that for a fact. Why had he doubted him? Naruto watched fondly how Kakashi tripped Saki. Sakura just dodged every attack from Ran which infuriated the former Cloud-nin. Her battle screams grew agitated and a little out of breath. Sai and the Impersonator were nowhere to be seen. Even though Kakashi had to fight both Saki and Naruto, he had the upper hand, forcing them into a defensive stance.

“I guess, that’s what overthinking is good for. It makes you consider every possible move. But it sure messes with your head. No wonder, you always have to talk to yourself at home, Kaka-sensei.” Naruto grinned.

“I’m not overthinking things, Naruto-kun. I’m thinking things through.”

“Yeah, right.” All three of them halted.

“You....talk.”

“Yes...but...I still cannot control my body?” Obviously since it tried a rasengan at Kakashi at that moment.

“Good to know.” Yuki interjected. “Go into that monster mode and save your sensei!”

“Kurama is no monster.”

“It’s not a monster-mode.”

Horrified, Naruto watched himself get into an incomplete Kurama-mode.

“Why am I doing this?!” He turned to Kurama.

“Because she said you should.”

“But you said, I would only do as they say as long as I trust them. I do not trust them!”

“Correction. Your conscious mind was able to take control over a part of your body. But your subconscious mind is still under the impression that Saki-brat is you beloved sensei.”

“Well, she is not ‘my beloved sensei’. Kaka-sensei is. How do I make my sub-whatev’ understand that?!”

“I am?” Naruto turned again, seeing Kakashi trying to evade an incomplete beast bomb. ‘ _I did not say that aloud._ ’

“In fact, you are still saying ‘that’ aloud.”

“No filter?” The question was directed at Kurama, but it did not seem to matter anymore to _whom_ he _wanted_ to talk.

“No.” The bijuu answered anyway. Laughing. _‘Fuck.’_

“Language, Naruto-kun.”

“GET ME OUT OF HERE!”

“We are TRYING TO, dammit.” Sakura punched Ran who in turn flew right through several walls. Her husband followed hit by on of Sai’s ink-creatures. They were obviously done playing. “It would help, if you would stop to use your rasengan.”

“I can’t. Just. Knock me out or something.” In all honesty, Naruto had not expected them to do just that. Kakashi gave him an apologetic look, appeared behind him and stabbed him lightly with a senbon.

“Sorry, Naruto. You will sleep for a while. Sweet dreams.”


	7. Interlude 1, Part 4: Home is where the heart is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

# Interlude 1, Part 4: Home is where the heart is

“It went well.” Shikamaru regarded the two unconscious figures before them. Naruto was constrained by chakra sealing binds and Saki Amane was restrained and gagged so she could not force Naruto to attack. After knocking Naruto out, it was fairly easy to defeat Saki. Most of their accomplices were in custody of the original team in charge. Tenzou had taken them in, thanking Kakashi for taking care of the problem. Who in turn gave Tenzou a hellish time to explain why a two full teams of Jounin or Special Jounin found themselves incapable to protect Naruto. Tenzou would hunt the rest of the ring down. Shikamaru’s team was on their way back to Konoha.

“ _Well_ is not the word I would use. We still have no Intel on the whereabouts of the abducted civilians.” Kakashi said.

“True. But we have more than enough parties to question on the matter. The group will not go down as silently as we wished them to, but they will go down nonetheless.” Shikamaru sighed. “We’ve got Naruto back. That should be our main concern right now.” Kakashi did not disagree. He was relieved beyond words to see blonde alive and mostly well.

“I have secured the camp.” Sai jumped from a tree. “There are no signs of trackers or other shinobi.”

“Good.” Shikamaru turned to Sakura who was preparing an easy meal. “How long will it take for the drug to wear off?”

“Normally one day or two. For Naruto...I do not know. Usually he should wake up any moment now. But with the chakra-sealing-binds...I do not know how they will affect his healing factor.”

“Not at all.” Naruto’s voice sounded a little sleepy.

“Do you know who we are?” Shikamaru asked.

“Right now? Really loud people. Sakura-chan? What did you mix there? I’m having a splitting headache!”

“Good. You’re you.” Kakashi crouched in front of his husband. “What happened?”

“Well. I was stabbed by that senbon of yours, lost conscious and woke up?”

“I think it’s save to say, that sensei taught him sarcasm.” Sakura murmured.

“Fine. I’m sorry. Are you in control of your body?” Kakashi ignored her.

“No.”

“Do you remember what happened before we arrived?”

“Yes. I was supposed to save Yuki Amane because she had infiltrated a gang of kidnappers and did not report back.”

“And?”

“Do you think my female form looks like a prostitute?”

“Huh?”

“When I was trying to get into their camp, I had to use my sexy-jutsu. You know, the one I turn into a female version of myself? And the guy I had to hit on, thought I was a prostitute! Do you think I look like a prostitute?”

“No...”

“Naruto, focus.” Shikamaru interjected. “What happened after you entered their camp?”

“I don’t know. They knocked me out and after a week or so, I woke up in my mind-scape with Kurama bitching about me being useless.”

“Naruto-kun, language.”

“SHUT UP!” Kakashi stared. That was really not the reaction he had anticipated. “Sorry, Kaka-sensei. Kurama was being insulting...”

“So you can still not control to whom you are speaking?”

“No, Kurama says it’s most likely the seal that is supposed to disconnect me from my body. Because I did not really destroy it but more like broke through it, it still has some effects on me. So can you release it?”

“We cannot.” Shikamaru answered. “You need to wait until we are back in the village. Kakashi-sensei does not know the seal so he cannot help you. And the rest of us has no experience with seals.”

Suddenly Naruto went red. “Kurama, if you do not shut up RIGHT NOW, I swear I will lock you up again!” The four of them shared a look and turned to Naruto again. Did they want to know?

“At least he has control over his facial muscles.” Sai provided.

  


“We’re back.” Kakashi addressed the memorial stone. “Sorry, I wasn’t around lately. A lot happened.” He felt awkward, standing in front of his first genin team. “You probably know already that I’m married and moved in with Naruto? Sorry, that I did not tell you personally.” He could picture Minato sharpening a kunai and Kushina laughing at his antics. He could see Rin and Obito giving him thumps up. For what? “We brought Naruto home. He talks his head off. I think, he compensates for not being able to move himself or control to whom he speaks. Oh. He went on his first undercover mission. It went to hell. A seal was placed on him, so the enemy could manipulate him. Kurama weakened it, Naruto pushed his way through it. A sealing team consisting of T&I and medics are trying to figure out, what to do.” Naruto had been brought to hospital. Nobody was allowed in his room so the team could access the situation. Or as Kakashi translated it: “You might think he is no danger right now, but until these seals are off of him we will not take the risk of having an out of control kage-level shinobi with an ancient demon in his belly running loose.” A sentiment Kakashi could understand. “They have never seen such a seal. So now, he is under supervision...nobody is allowed to visit him. Not even his husband.” Kakashi coughed, embarrassed. “I mean, it’s not like I expected a different treatment just because we are married, you know? I mean, yes, I should have some advantages since I’m family, right? But they told me off and said, Naruto’s state was too unstable and nobody could estimate how his body would react to visitors. So I probably will camp outside his window, just to be sure.” He usually came to the memorial stone after a mission. Just to talk. But he never gave such a disordered, useless report. In other words, he just rambled. “I can physically feel you all laughing.” Kakashi murmured. “Ah. I got a new genin team, too. I’m not allowed to meet them, though. The one who placed those seals on Naruto? She was the first Jounin-sensei of my team. When she defected, she placed a weaker seal on them, just to make them more compliant to her wishes. I know. It’s a mess. They are under supervision, too, right now. I don’t know, why nobody trusts me to meet them. It’s not like I would steal them.” Kakashi smiled. “Tsunade-sama mentioned, it would only be a few days for my team. They started to ask for me and training. Annoying Lady Tsunade. She lamented how every single student of mine tries to escape hospitals as soon as possible. Even Sakura does it, when she has to stay as a patient. They only told Naruto it would be a few days, so he would at least sit still for a day. Maybe they think I’ll encourage them to run?” He hesitated. His smile slowly died. “Do you think, Naruto and myself have a special bond?” Kakashi felt stupid asking. He should _know_ , what bond they had. Rin was smiling sympathetically, Minato grinned knowingly. Kushina and Obito looked positively angry. “I know, I know. It’s different from Sasuke’s and Sakura’s bond with Naruto. I shouldn’t be jealous...I’m not jealous! Not envious or anything like that.” Now, he could see all of them grinning. He sighed. “Fine. Naruto said, I’m his beloved sensei. But can you be student and teacher when you consider your relationship more like a family-relationship?” Kushina, Rin and Obito looked at him as if he was being stupid. They shifted their looks to Minato who seemed to contemplate the question. The three sighed, defeated. Kakashi chuckled. “You’re right. Your genin-team is supposed to be your second family. But...ours was a father-son relationship.” Finally Minato seemed to understand their looks. He blushed. Kakashi chuckled again. “What I mean is, if a married couple can be student and teacher at the same time.” He stopped himself. “No. We aren’t a couple in the conventional sense, are we? I shouldn’t think to much about this. We are, what we are. Married because of political arbitrariness.” His voice sounded, even to him, sad. He felt a presence approaching him. Out of ear-shot. Still, Kakashi wanted to growl. Silently he bid his team goodbye. Without turning he waited until Hinata stood behind him.

“I’m sorry for intruding, Kakashi-sensei.” Hinata spoke up after a while.

“What can I do for you, Hinata-san?” Kakashi turned and walked passed her. He was aware how rude he was being. But the jounin could not help himself. Naruto hurt because of her. Kakashi left the memorial stone to go to the training fields. Hinata could follow, if she wanted.

She did. “I wanted to ask, if Naruto-kun is well? I heard, he is hospitalized.”

“Why don’t you ask a nurse?”

“Naruto-kun’s case is classified. Only family members are allowed to know the details.” ‘ _I do get special treatment, then._ ’

“Why come to me?” Kakashi knew why, of course. He just wanted to hear it. Wanted her to say it.

Hinata obliged without hesitation. “Because you two are married.” She certainly had become more sure of herself.

“So you know.”

“Yes. I know the reason as well.” And steadfast.

“I see.”

“Political marriages are common for important clans. Nonetheless, they shouldn’t be taken lightly.”

“No, they should not.” He had been driven into a corner. By Hinata Hyuuga. The girl who ten years ago, blushed and stuttered and fainted on a regular basis.

“The partners should respect each other for what they are, not what they were meant to be.”

“Right.”  
“If you have constructed a specific image of a person and have come to the realization that your image and that person just do not fit, it is, by no means, betrayal if you let that person go, Kakashi-sensei.”

“I think we have a disagreement, Hinata-san.” They were still walking. Past the training grounds. Wandering seemingly aimelessly.

“Is that so?” She turned to him smiling. A soft look in her eyes. “Who do you think of, when you hear Obito Uchiha?” Everybody knew of his biography. Most of the time, they tried to be discreet about it. But Kakashi knew, they knew. So, it did not surprise him that Hinata knew. Just the comparison came unexpected. What did he think of Obito, now, that everything was said and done? ‘ _I think of_ a _misguided friend who betrayed his dream and village but was saved by Naruto._ _A misguided friend who I worshiped as a hero and the reason I kept living._ _A misguided friend who ended up being human after all. A misguided friend who I almost killed. Again._ _’_ Nevertheless, Kakashi was able to see Obito at last. As a friend with an ideal he was not able to live up to. Naruto was different. He already lived the dream of peace. ‘ _And yet, he is the one being hospitalized._ ’ He had almost done it again.

“Naruto is well.” ‘ _Never will_ _I_ _push my ideal on Naruto._ ’

“I see. Thank you for your help, Kakashi-sensei. Please send my regards to Naruto-kun as well.” Hinata bowed and turned on her heel. ‘ _When did she grow up? I need to go back to the memorial stone..._ ’ Kakashi stopped halfway and changed his destination to his home.

  


“You brought him lunch?” Sakura looked up from her notes. The chuunin who stood guard in front of Naruto’s room, had not been willing to deliver the bento-box Kakashi had brought. It was annoying to deal with the chuunin, so Kakashi tried to bypass him by addressing the medic in charge with Naruto’s well-being. The sealing team in charge of deconstructing Naruto’s seal had tried to tell Sakura, that she was not allowed to see Naruto as well. Kakashi on the one hand questioned the reasoning but had learned that one should not mess with bureaucrats and their procedures unless they were seriously harming others. It was easier to find ways around their specifications. Plus it was way funnier to annoy bureaucrats by exploiting loopholes.

Sakura on the other hand had used hospital regulations against them. Every top-level ninja had at least two medics who were familiar with every injury, condition and characteristic of that person. If something unusual happened, there would be a medic who was immediately familiar with the patient. As it so happened, Sakura and Tsunade were the medics in charge of both Kakashi and Naruto (Since they both were known for returning with rather serious injuries, which most likely needed the attention of one of the best medic-nins in town anyway). So if the sealing unit neither wanted to tell the Hokage to stop leading a village just to attend to a single shinobi with non-life-threatening injuries nor wanted to go against her rule to let the primary medic take charge, they should let Sakura take a look at Naruto’s condition.

“Yes. Since Naruto-kun is not really injured, I assumed, he could eat normally?”

“Well, yes.”

“I prepared something light, just in case. Would you take it to him?” Wordlessly, Sakura took the box and motioned the jounin to follow her.

“I cannot let you in, but you can wave from the door or something.” She threw him a smile. “It’s nice of you, to cook for him.”

“It’s more self-defense than anything. If he comes home, having only eating hospital food, he will tear the kitchen apart.”

“Still, it’s nice. I did not know, you cook.”

“It’s just a simple lunch, Sakura-chan.” The medic looked at him, unbelieving. She opened the box and peeked.

“Spring-rolls, omelet, steamed veggies...did you decorate the rice with narutoes? Where did you even get those?”

“I made them.”

“Are you telling me, that you made spring-rolls, naruto-makis and fried veggies just for a single bento?” They stood in front of Naruto’s room.

“Of course not. I do have left overs, I’ll eat myself.” He produced another box as proof.

“Right.” She stared at the sweet sushi, Kakashi had made as dessert.

“It’s not that difficult to make.”

“I guess you’re right.” Suddenly, Sakura grinned broadly. She closed the box. “It’s good, someone takes care of Naruto.” Kakashi nodded absentmindedly as he took a scroll out of his pouch, unsealed a thermos of green tea and handed it to Sakura.

“I almost forgot the tea.”

“The tea.”

“Yes, it’s green tea. It goes with the lunch.”

“I see.” Without another word, the medic turned towards the door, opened it and immediately closed it again. Leaving Kakashi without the opportunity to see Naruto. The jounin shrugged. He was a little confused by Sakura’s behavior but was not too concerned by it. Considering the fact that he never actually brought a bento to a team meeting, it was reasonable for others to be surprised by him preparing some. Her reaction may seem a little overboard but like Naruto, Sakura was known to overreact sometimes. Slowly, Kakashi made his way out. He walked around the hospital-building. He knew of some trees close to Naruto’s room. Since they were not technically in his room and Kakashi did not plan to intentionally interact with the genin, nobody could reprimand him for walking up the tree closest to Naruto to eat lunch himself, right? He was known to relax on trees after all. So who could blame him, if he would read on the same tree afterward. Or take a nap. Nobody, really. They ate their lunch in silence.

“You know, one of these days, you will get in trouble for disobeying like that.”

“Oh? I hear somebody talking. It would be so rude not to answer.” Kakashi heard a snort. “But if I was allowed to answer, I would say, that you never cared much for obeying, so why start now?”

“You know, I’ll be fine.”

“Of course I do. This is a random tree I chose to spend my free time on.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“This tree is exceptionally comfortable. In fact, I think, I’ll frequent it more often. Lucky me, finding this tree by chance.”

“They haven’t figured out how to break the seal without risking damaging...me. But apparently the seal works in tandem with a genjutsu. As soon as they find a weak spot, they use the jutsu. It picks on the weakness to make the person more willing to listen. It’s kinda like a voice...The seal only creates a way of communication between the seal maker and the subconscious.”

“So, why the dressing up and pretending to be me?”

“Their guess: if the environment is comforting, the subject is more likely to listen.”

“You said your subconscious and conscious are disconnected from each other.”

“The seal itself does not force that. My body chose to separate.”

“That is possible?”

“Shikamaru’s guess: I’m having a storage seal already. So it was easy for my body to push me into Kurama’s seal.”

It was silent for a while. Kakashi tried to understand the implications of Naruto’s confession. First, Naruto had insecurities. Not really news. Nobody was free from them. Even Gai had them. He was just good in hiding them. Second, the seal did not affect Naruto’s action directly. It was a communication system that bypassed the filtering and rationalizing of the conscious mind. Third by utilizing insecurities and the seal they put Naruto in a susceptible state. The subconscious did not rationalize. It only recognized pain and pleasure. Pains were bad and Pleasures were good. If insecurities were defined as pain, the subconscious naturally looked for a way to return to a state of pleasure. Meaning, erasing the insecurities. If one offered an easy way to avoid pain, why not answer to that person? Obeying that person, because he could make it all better. Fourth, while the seal and the user were giving a setting that was agreeable to Naruto, it had always been his choice. The subconscious of Naruto trusted the group to an extent that it decided to get rid of the conscious altogether. Which left two questions: Why did it come to this? What made Naruto feel that way?

“I think, he’s still thinking about it.” Naruto obviously answered Kurama.

“Explain.” Kakashi ordered suddenly.

“I just did...”

“You know exactly what I mean.”

“Right here?”

“I’m guessing, you told the sealing team already, so tell me.”

“I did not tell them everything...”

“I want to know everything now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“That neither explains nor justifies a thing.”

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Then why are you apologizing?”

“For not telling you.”

“Telling me what?”

“This is not funny.”

“I’m not joking.”

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Naruto repeated.

“It is to me. And it is to you. Otherwise, why bother touching the subject in the first place?” Kakashi could not see Naruto. If he could, he would make sure to glare to convey the seriousness of the situation. “Tell me what’s bothering you, so nothing like this happens again.”

“It won’t. Saki-sens – Saki-san is in custody. And I already worked it out. It’s all good.”

“You were about to say ‘sensei’, right? Fine. Don’t talk to me.” Kakashi stood. The jounin did not try to identify the feeling he had. His student readily replaced him with an imposter. How were one supposed to feel? Kakashi was about to leave, when he heard Naruto shout.

“I know how that sounded!” A pause. “I’m not afraid.” Slightly longer pause. “I know, I should not listen to it!” Pause. “Alright, how about you try to ignore two stupid voices in your head!” Silence. “If you have to ask, yes, then you are one of the stupid voices!”

“You are still under the genjutsu?” Kakashi cut in.

Naruto did not answer immediately. Kakashi heard him sigh deeply. “Yes.”

“What does it say.”

“You know, I don’t want to tell you that.”

“Why?”

“Are we really starting this over?”

“You could end it by telling me.”

“IF HE WAS LOOKING FOR A REASON TO LEAVE, HE WOULD JUST LEAVE!” Silence. “As I said: Try distinguishing two voices in your head! It’s not so easy.”

“It certainly does not look easy.”

“You tell me.”

“I will when you tell me what I want to know.”

“You are being stubborn.”

“Learned from the best.”

Naruto snorted. “When I was married to Yamato-taichou, I had a thought about our situation.” ‘ _He was married to...what?_ ’ “It was just for the mission, you know. Me using sexy-jutsu and him acting as my husband. It was easy to see, that he did not like it one bit. He acted all professional and distant when wasn’t acting the part. And I kinda thought how you were handling it better. With it being a mission that forced you to act like you liked me.”

“You think, I pretend to like you?” Kakashi asked tonelessly.

“I _thought_ so! Not at present. No! Anyway...Saki-san kinda figured out that I was not sure if my Genin-sensei even cared for me. So she started acting really...maturely? Teaching me jutsus and stuff. Then started to make jokes and coming late and...And I got careless, she put me under the genjutsu which...used you, you know, as a symbol of the cruelness of Konoha and her and the embodiment of everything nice about you to...yes.”

“You don’t think I care for you?” Whatever he tried. It went to hell. Kakashi felt his body grow numb.

“See! That’s why I did not want to tell you. You take it personally.”

“How can I not take it personally.” Shock. People all the time thought he did not care. Mostly because he did not. Partly because he did not want them to know. Why was he in shock?

“Because it’s not your fault!”

“How is it not.” Kakashi jumped from the tree. He had to leave. To someplace where he could not cause damage. Where he was alone. His movement came to an abrupt stop. A golden arm held him midair. “I thought you could not move?” His voice sounded to him distant.

“I’m gaining ground.” An irritated voice answered.

“Good for you.” Kakashi said calmly. He felt himself rise until he was seated on the window sill of Naruto’s room. The chakra arm did not leave him. “I’m not allowed to be here.”

“Sakura-chan will make an exception.” Naruto laid in an ordinary hospital bed. Propped up by pillows, so it looked like he was sitting. His hands and legs were restrained. Hair ruffled, hospital gown.

“What happened to the chakra binds?” He had to control the situation. Kakashi could still save their relationship.

“They are activated but Kurama’s chakra is too different for them to contain it.” And by the guilty look on Naruto’s face, the sealing team was not aware of this.

“I see.” The jounin crossed his arms. Here he was. An elite shinobi unable to run from a genin restrained to a hospital bed and who could not even move a muscle even if he tried. All because said genin befriended a demon fox. All because his ‘husband’ told him, he did not trust him. There was so much wrong with this picture.

“You wanted to know everything.” Naruto mumbled.

“Clearly, I was mistaken. I know enough.”

“I’m sorry.” Kakashi was tired of hearing the blond apologizing.

“You do not need to worry, Naruto-kun.” Kakashi said. Uncrossing his arms, he offered an eye-smile. He could soldier through this. “Shinobi are not supposed to be understood easily. If anything, you are complimenting me for doing a good job being a shinobi.” He chuckled. “But I can assure you, I genuinely care for you. Like any teacher should for his student.”

“Kaka-sensei, stop being an idiot.” Kakashi did not look at Naruto. His eyes were fixed on a point above the genin’s head.

Another chuckle. “I think you are mistaken, Naruto-kun. It is commonly held that I’m anything but an idiot.”

“You know, why I’m a coward? I am because I told you – I TOLD YOU – I knew that you loved Team Seven. I know, because you told me, you liked me.”

“If I remember correctly, each time, you tried to run away.” Kakashi wanted to leave. He should not have come in the first place. It was not his place to begin with. How could he save their relationship? Naruto ignored his attempts to stop the topic from progressing.

“I know, because time and time again, you are there when I need you. You care so much for me and I never thanked you for your support. I never actually been there for you like you were for me.”

“Naruto-kun, it’s not a big deal.” He would not give in this time. If he did, he would just hurt Naruto again.

“Stop.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Kakashi noticed how Naruto’s body moved. It fought its bounds.

“Please, listen to me. Don’t shut me out yet!” ‘ _Yet._ ’

“I am listening.”

“No, you are hearing me, but you do not listen.” ‘ _Shutting Naruto-kun out._ ’

“That is an interesting distinction you are making.” The idea hurt.

“I know, you love me. I know, you care for me. I am a coward for ever thinking you did not. I am a coward because I never told you: I love you, too.”

“You told me, you loved me.” Naruto had. Right before they moved in together. Before the mission.

“Then, I did not say it enough. Because you would not try to run and hide if you understood it.”

“I’m not running.”

“Because I basically have wrapped you in Kurama’s chakra.” Naruto sighed. “But I’m doing it again. It’s not really you who has to accept it. It’s me.” The genin’s features brightened. “You know, because you know I love you and I know, you love me – maybe that’s not the problem after all?”

Kakashi stayed silent. Why did his recent conversations always end in confusion that bordered madness?

“I said it, right? We need to accept it!”

“Accept what?”

“The love!” ‘ _And like that, we have entered madness._ ’ “Come on, say something.” Kakashi did not. “We started our marriage before even being in a relationship. So, we should make our relationship real!”

“I thought, we were already a family?”

“Yes! I mean, no? We agreed upon it...but that does not mean, we believe it, you know?”

“So, what do you purpose?”

“We make our marriage vows!”

“Come again?”

“Marriage vows!”

“Are you sure, you’re only hearing Kurama and that genjutsu voice? Not more? Crazy ones?”

“If we make our vows we make a promise, right? So we’ll have to keep it!” Naruto looked scandalized when he saw how doubtful Kakashi was. “If it’s a promise, we know, we are being truthful! I always keep my word.”

“How do you know, I’m not pretending? Maybe this is not as important to me as you think it is?”

Naruto’s excited expression did not falter. “I don’t. But I don’t have to! I just have to trust you completely. And you will always know that I’m being honest with you!”

“You did not trust me before. Why grounding my promise to you on trust?”

“You being difficult again. Just listen okay!” Naruto took a deep breath. “I knew you before I was even born. You protected mom and me in a time we both were too weak to protect ourselves. I don’t really know if it’s true, but I like to think, you kept doing so as I grew to become a genin. Then you taught me, how to defend myself and the ones I love. You taught me that true strength never comes from power but from the desire to protect. Whenever I was too weak to return home on my own, you found me and carried me home. Like you always thought, I belonged there. Whether others agreed or not. You carried me home. I love you for showing me that I belong somewhere. For teaching me that I could protect, too. That I could not be powerful but strong. You cared for me even before I knew you. I promise you, I will never die for you. I will carry my love for you to the next generations so they will know you as the person I love.” Naruto smiled gently. “Not a hero but a friend whose sole purpose in life was to protect. Who always was late, wore a mask, messed with people and knew the most absurd excuses to be late and to avoid spending money. I love you for everything that you are. Not only what you did for me. I know it is easy to think we were forced into this marriage. But I promise you, in the end, I will always know that being married changes nothing about my feelings for you. I love you, Kakashi Hatake, not as one would love his lover but as one would love a precious person.” Naruto paused briefly. Chuckled at the blushing Kakashi before continuing. “I know, you don’t like to talk about feelings. So, just answer my question, okay? I may doubt you from time to time for I am not flawless. You may doubt me for you are not flawless. But will you promise me to keep bringing me home when I am lost or weak? I promise you, I will do the same.”

Kakashi had not noticed how Kurama’s chakra had dissolved. The jounin stood there, trapped within clear blue eyes, waiting for an answer. Not moving a muscle. Slowly processing what had been said. Naruto did not ask him for an admission to his feelings. While he had confessed everything to Kakashi. His husband asked only for one thing as proof that Kakashi cared for him. ‘ _Keep bringing me home like I belong there._ ’ And Naruto would do the same. Because they both had a place they belonged. And they would reassure each other of their home. For they were each others guide. Was it enough to trust each other? It had been Naruto who had doubted Kakashi. But the jounin had immediately attempted to let go when he had heard of it. Not trusting enough to listen to explanations. Was the promise of homecoming enough to accept each other? To keep trying?

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> I feel like the story lost its light-heartedness. Sorry for that. But I sincerly hope, it's still fluffy enough...
> 
> Well, on a lighter note. Next chapter, Week three is up. I thought about resolving the Saki business in a seperate story though (one-shot at best two-shot)...but I'm not sure, if you are interested? Let me know. :-)
> 
> Love,  
> Purr


	8. Week Three: Others can interfere with your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

# Chapter 3: Others can interfere with your life

N aruto had been cleared for training a few days ago. After staying in hospital for almost two weeks until  somebody finally understood the  seal,  released it and confirmed the genin’s sane state of mind, Naruto was especially excited for training.  Or as someone less considerate would say,  he was  downright annoying in every aspect of everyday life.  Kakashi had settled on the more patient expression of ‘overly excited’.  In the end ,  he had made arrangement s for Team Three to have a day off while Team Kakashi trained. 

He hoped it would distract Naruto from his recent down-time project of planting a herb garden. For some reason more potting compost ended on their floor than in the garden. Which Naruto did not even realize when he carried it throughout their house. In an another attempt to distract Naruto, Kakashi had suggested to write Sasuke a letter, explaining the change of situation. Yesterday they got an answer: ‘What? I’ll be back in a few days.’

I f it was not bad enough, Kakashi could not bring himself to complain  openly .  He was highly aware of the fact that  Naruto grumbled over the books one could find everywhere in their home. Whether there laid a cooking book (or several) in the kitchen,  a  book about tactics ( and about history and politics and what not ) in the living room or general fiction on a stool in their garden.  Or perhaps books on the floor of said rooms.  Or p iles of them.  Kakashi was not  messy or thoughtless. He just wanted t o  choose between several books to read everywhere he went. Sure, he carried a storage scroll with several Icha-Icha editions in his weapon pouch but first unsealing, choosing and resealing seemed too much of work to be worth it. As a result, Kakashi could not just tell Naruto to clean up because he would have to do the same.  It was frustrating, really.

O n top of there domestic problems and the prospect of Sasuke, t he ir peers had once more decided to meddle with their life.  After training ,  Kakashi was cornered by Sakura  while Yamato and Sai took  Naruto away. 

“So, Kakashi-sensei.”

“Yes, Sakura-chan?” Kakashi pretended to idly read in his book. Sakura let him. 

“You and Naruto...” 

“Are married and living together. I thought, we had established that fact already.”

“Yes. As in you were forced to marry each other.”

K akashi smiled. “Yes, that is right. Although I would say, ‘forcing’ sounds rather harsh.”

“Then what would you call it?”

“Regarding our options, Naruto and I _decided_ to marry _consensually._ You know, Tsunade-sama did everything she could to make this situation the most comfortable. For either of us. Though I am waiting for the reaction of the council.”

“I do not really understand all that fuss about clans. Of course, I do understand it theoretically. It’s just...”

“It’s the reality of shinobi-clans, Sakura-chan. Politics do not always make sense.” Sakura regarded him thoughtfully. She seemed to get to a conclusion. For she smiled wickedly. 

“How’s married life?”

“Merry.” Sakura’s grin grew bigger and more smug.

“You two looked so sweet today during training. Whenever you get the lunch boxes out …it’s adorable.” She laughed. “I was doubting shisho about this. But seeing you two, how you’re acting and all. I think Tsunade-sama was right to marry you. You do look happier.” ‘ _I do?_ _We do? Naruto looks happy?’_ They had not talked about what had happened in Naruto’s hospital room. After their promise, Kakashi had left to collect himself. The day after, he had returned with lunch and had spend the rest of the day reading in his tree while Naruto bickered with Kurama. Nonetheless, it was obvious, something had changed. He was impossibly more relaxed around Naruto and Naruto had practically glued himself to Kakashi. The day the jounin began training Team Three again, Naruto had been unbearable – according to Sakura. When Naruto had been released, he did not return to their house but watched Team Three train. The genin had continued doing so, until Tsunade sent an Anbu-Team to fetch Naruto. If he could spend time on a training ground, he could do paperwork, too. One could say, they were happy. Any unconscious tension between them was gone. So they were happy because they were not wary?

A  day  after training ,  Naruto was just out of the door,  when  Gai  decided to  visit.  Kakashi was already running late, but Gai insisted to  talk.  And when Gai insisted on something,  you could just as well surrender.  So Kakashi did just that. He invited Gai  in, sending Pakkun to tell his team he would be late.  Normally he would not inform them. But they still did not trust him to stay.  They were different from team 7. Team 7 always trusted him to  come. Team 3 had been abandoned before by  their team leader,  deceived and manipulated .  As much as they were concerned, they team leader left them because she had considered them unworthy of her time.  Kakashi had to earn their trust before he could take them to longer missions outside of the village. 

W hen  Pakkun left,  Kakashi prepared tea and gestured Gai to sit on the couch.

“Yosh!” Gai grinned broadly. “Thanks for the tea, my rival! It is most refreshing to watch you committing yourself to ones domestic duties.” Kakashi hummed, getting his book out and pretended to read. 

“What do you want, Gai?” Kakashi sounded disinterested. In his mind it roared already: ‘ _Domestic duties? I’ve made him tea before...no actually. I never invited him to my_ _apartment_ _._ _Why not?_ _I guess, I never had a home to present...wait, what? I do not want to present my home to anyone!’_

“I have been wondering, rival, how life’s been treating you.”

“Same old, same old.”

“That cannot be the truth, rival! The last weeks must have been most exciting.” Gai flashed his nice guy pose, still sitting. “Marriage is a sacred institution. Youthfulness in its purest blossom. Some things must have changed, rival!” 

“Did you say something?” Kakashi turned a page. 

“Kakashi.” Said jounin sighed. So Gai did not just come to drink tea after all.

“Apart of moving and having to clean and cook for two, nothing has changed. I have a new Genin-team though.”

“You feel like nothing has changed after marrying Naruto?” Gai asked again. 

“Apart of moving and having to clean and cook for two, nothing has changed. I have a new Genin-team though.” He hesitated. “Do you think, something has changed?”

“You are more relaxed. Happier.” ‘ _Again?’_

“Is that so.”

“I do not think you love him yet.”

“YET?” Gai grinned. 

“I do not blame you, rival. Naruto has undoubtedly a bright and reassuring character. You were always drawn to that.” Kakashi stayed silent. “You might have stayed friends, but marriage will change that, I’m sure.” Gai’s grin grew wider. “And I must say, rival, I approve.”

K akashi got up.  Not in love yet. What was that supposed to mean? “ I must go, Gai.  You know, places to be, things to do.  He shooed his friend out of his house.

“You’ve changed a lot since our childhood. But I think, you still haven’t understood the most important thing when it comes to youth.”

“What’s that? Not that I care, I will shut this door right in your face anyway.” Said and done, Kakashi heard Gai’s laughter through the wood.

“My hip and cool rival!” The green beast roared through the door. “You do not have to fight happiness! You deserve every little bit of it!”

  


H is team has been pissed. But so was Kakashi. So he paid no heed and pushed them to their limits.  To o tired to complain, the three genin shuffled back home while Kakashi  wandered  aimlessly. ‘ _ I care about Naruto.  _ _ I cared for him before  _ _ we were married. So maybe Gai did not mean love in lover’s love but in family love?  _ _ Naruto and I already established the status family. So I should not be concerned about their comments. Still, I am troubled by them. Why?’ _

“Kakashi-senpai” Tenzou landed in front of him. ‘ _Can’t a man catch a break?’_

“Tenzou.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“Ma, ma.”

“I won’t talk about you and Naruto.”

“Ah.”

“Want to go out drinking or something?”

Before Kakashi could decline, he saw Naruto come running up to them.

“There you are, Kakashi!” Naruto stopped right in front of him. Seemingly oblivious to Tenzou’s presence. “I was looking all over for you. Since you haven’t eaten anything of the things I cooked last time, I have bought everything _again,_ so I could cook _again,_ so you’ll have to eat it _this time.”_ He smiled and held a bag full of groceries up.

“Ma, Naruto.” Kakashi eye-smiled. He was never in his life so happy to see Naruto. The way Tenzou grimaced, displeased by the interruption, was indication enough for Kakashi: Tenzou in fact wanted to speak about Naruto and Kakashi but had wanted to be more subtle about it. “Tenzou here wanted to go out today...” Naruto turned.

“Oh, Yamato-taichou. Good evening.” Naruto sported his best puppy eyes. Combined with a sad voice and disappointed posture...’ _How could you deny him anything?’,_ Kakashi thought. “I have bought everything to cook especially Kakashi’s favorite dishes. But if you had already made plans...”

“Ahh...well...” Tenzou obviously wavered. “We haven’t really made plans yet. So. Senpai.” He turned to Kakashi, sounding defeated. “How about, we catch up another time?”

“Are you sure?” Kakashi gave no time for a reply. “Well, okay then. See you later, Tenzou.” He smiled, took Naruto by the arm and hurried in the general direction of their home. Naruto laughed beside him.

“How many talks did you have?” Naruto asked.

“So far two. Sakura and Gai gave their approval.” Kakashi sighed. “Thanks for saving me.”

“After talking to Shikamaru and Iruka-sensei, how could I not help you when I saw you with Yamato-taichou.” Naruto hesitated. “Iruka-sensei wants a word with you, by the way.” Kakashi gulped audibly. Iruka was the embodiment of Naruto’s father figure and mother figure in one person.

“You’ve become better in lying.”, Kakashi changed the subject.

“It was only a half lie. I do have bought everything to make your favorite dishes. But I thought, you would cook.” Naruto blushed. “You are the better cook, you know. And you enjoy cooking.”

“Well, for saving me, I am more than happy to cook you my favorite dishes.” Naruto huffed, Kakashi chuckled. Everything was fine for now.

While Kakashi prepared dinner, Naruto made himself comfortable on the couch and studied one of the books Tsunade gave him. During dinner, they talked about their days, discussed the chapter Naruto had read and laughed about Iruka’s rage fit when he heard his little brother got married. They somehow managed to talk about the heart to hearts with their friends, without revealing what they had talked about. ‘ _Happier. So, Naruto and I look happier? Or is it just me? And is it true? Am I feeling happier?’_ It annoyed Kakashi to no ends that his thoughts would not stop on that matter. But Naruto did not seem to think too much about their conversations.

“You know, you want to talk about it, so why don’t you just start talking?” Naruto finally said with a grin.

“Why do I seem to be the less mature than you these days?”

“Because I’ve grown and you just stayed the same?”

“I was an adult to begin with.”

“Then do the mature thing, and tell me what is bothering you?”

“Sakura and Gai said, that we look happier.”

“Shikamaru said the same.” Naruto’s grin widened. “Iruka was too shocked and has not seen us yet.” Naruto frowned. “But that’s nice, isn’t it?”

“Well, yes. But why should we be happier together than alone?”

“It’s called the more the merrier for a reason, Kakashi.”

“Now, don’t get witty with me, Naru-kun.” Naruto kicked him half-heartily at hearing the pet name.

“I enjoy living with you. It’s cleaner and I get to eat insanely good food.”

“My, I’m a good maid, aren’ – ”, Kakashi started to retort.

“I also like learning new things about you.” Naruto continued. “Like your love for books and dogs. It’s comfortable to talk to you, you know? I haven’t spoken about Hinata to anyone than Sakura and you. Still, I don’t think, I would enjoy living with Sakura all that much. She’s my best friend, but I don’t think I would survive a week. Literally. She would kill me for sure.”

“With no ill intent. Just a sad and unfortunate accident.” ‘ _I guess, he’s right. I am comfortable around him too._ _I avoided talking about my clan before, but I did not mind to tell him.’_

“What’s with that evil glint!” Kakashi laughed. They finished dinner while Kakashi elaborated his newly formed plans to become a widow. Annoying Naruto more and more by the minute.

“Come to think of it, killing you has more pros than cons.” Kakashi grinned, while putting his mask back into place. He was about to continue teasing when he noticed he had had to replace his mask. His shock must have been evident.

“So, you notice now, you have eaten without a mask? Without genjustu coverage and all.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I haven’t told you when you did it the first time, so why should I tell you now?”

‘ _I would have reacted the same way. Should I be proud?’_ “Since when?”

“You started a week ago or so. You seemed quite happy like that and finally got to see you face. It’s kinda nice. Your good-looking. When I was a genin, I thought you might have buck teeth.”

“Nobody will blame me now, if I kill you.”

“Come on! You did not notice up until now. What harm is done?”

Kakashi sighed. ‘ _Maybe I’m getting too comfortable.’_ “None.”

“See? So you can walk around the house without a mask on, right?”

“Nope.” Naruto looked disappointed. “Why, do you like how I look, Naru-kun?”

Naruto spluttered. “I told you, you are good-looking! And besides, it’s nice to see your whole expression when you smile...” ‘ _Blushing, cute._ _Blushing Naruto is cute?’_

“I don’t want to see you flirting.” Sasuke appeared suddenly at their table.

“SASUKE!”

“We were not flirting.”

Sasuke smirked at them. “So, you are married for over a month now.”

“Yes.”

“You are living together.”

“Yes.”

“All because Tsunade told you to marry.”

“She offered to marry us, so we do need to marry some stranger.” Naruto answered.

“That does sound like a lot of bullshit.”

“Just wait, Tsunade-baa-chan will get on your case, too.”

“She will not. We are part of Team Kakashi, the team that brought down Kaguya and saved the world. Do you honestly think, we could not go against the will of the council?”

“It’s not always so easy, Sasuke-kun.”

“In this case it could have been.”

“It’s not like, we had time to think it through...” Naruto defended them. Weakly.

“You had over a month to think this through.” That rendered both Kakashi and Naruto speechless. They had never even considered their trial month as a way to look for an alternative. Just to get used to being a couple.

“I’ve seen enough.” Sasuke turned for the main door. _How did he get in anyway?_

“That’s it, you just barge in, make a remark and then just leave?!” Naruto blocked the way.

“I’ve come to see what happened, I did. You both are idiots.” Sasuke turned to Kakashi. “I am surprised that you went along with it.” He turned to Naruto again. “I am not surprised that you went along with it.” He waited for a few seconds. “What happened to Hinata?”

“Broke up a few months ago.”

“I see.” Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other. Since the war, they seemed to be able to communicate via glares. After a while Sasuke nodded. “You are good for each other, you always were. Just...” Pause. “Don’t mess up. I’ll be staying for a few days.” With that, Sasuke was gone. They heard a door clicking. Then they were alone.

“What just happened?”

“I think, we got Sasuke’s blessing.”

“What happened?”

“I...I don’t know.”

  


“Thanks for the tea, Kakashi-san.”

“Don’t mention it, Iruka-san. I’m sorry, we cannot offer you anything else.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Kakashi could honestly say, from all the ideas Naruto recently had, this one was the most stupid. Inviting Iruka over, without consulting him, so they both could work it out was stupid. Period. And by the look of Naruto’s face, even he noticed the tensed and unwilling atmosphere that had settled in their house as soon as Iruka had stepped into it.

“Ah...Iruka-sensei, how are the kids? Still annoying?”

“They are fine. More importantly, how are you, Kakashi-san?”

The jounin briefly debated whether to act indifferent but seeing Naruto’s frantic head-shaking, he settled for a more polite approach. “I’m good. Naruto and myself are still settling in, some rooms still have to be furnished but with Tsunade-sama mentoring Naruto and me training a genin-team, it’s quite hard to find the time.” ‘ _You’ve did small talk with clients before, just keep going like this._ ’ “So, we are focusing more on spending time with each other, getting to know each other.” Idle chatter was exhausting.

“I’m a confused as to why, you two had to marry on such a short notice. Shouldn’t a couple first know each other, then move in together and lastly marry? Not the other way around?” Iruka scrutinized Kakashi for any sign of coercing Naruto into this relationship. Kakashi just eye-smiled.

“The council was pressing baa-chan into marrying us, Iruka-sensei.” Naruto piped in. “She gave us a choice and I asked Kakashi to marry me.” Two pairs of eyes focused on the genin.

“You asked him?”

“Ah...not in the conventional sense, no. I said, I would be more comfortable with Kakashi than a stranger, and he agreed. But I don’t regret it one bit.” Naruto watched their reaction. Suddenly, the cheeky grin, Kakashi learned to fear appeared.

“You know what? Let’s drink!” The genin stood up from his seat beside Kakashi. “We do have plum wine somewhere, right?”

“Don’t you think it’s a little early to start drinking?”

“Nope! Baa-chan starts drinking right about now.” Kakashi had sent Naruto back to their couch. His husband did not know where the alcohol was stored anyway. From the kitchen he heard them argue.

“I don’t think you should follow the example of Lady Tsunade in that aspect.”

“Oh, come on! I drink with her all the time.”

“Care to repeat that?” Kakashi heard the dare in Iruka’s voice. He himself wanted to have a good private talk to Tsunade about sharing her addiction with Naruto.

“Nothing, Iruka-sensei.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“I think, Kakashi called for me. Excuse me.” Soon Naruto appeared behind him. Kakashi chuckled at the apparent discomfort. “Here, I take the glasses.”

They made their way back to the sitting room. Three glasses and a bottle of plum wine with them. Kakashi had no idea as to why Naruto suddenly wanted to drink. Trusting his husband had a plan, he followed the lead.

Two hours later, Kakashi could have known the reason behind Naruto’s sudden interest in alcohol. But after nursing two glasses of wine and starting on his first of sake, Kakashi somehow _forgot_ about the weirdness of it all. The jounin was engaging in a conversation about subjectivity of history with Iruka. Neither being able to pronounce ‘subjectivity’ anymore. They enjoyed the discussion nonetheless.

Naruto had drank just as much as they and sat silently beside Kakashi, observing. If Kakashi had been sober enough, he would notice the mirth in Naruto’s eyes. The genin made sure to refill their glasses and had started the topic, Kakashi and Iruka were bonding over.

“I am telling you, you are using two concepts of history inter…- Interchangeable which you cannot do.” Kakashi lectured. “One is the report of historic events. The other is the history as a fact.” Naruto refilled both their glasses.

“One only learns about history in reports of it. Why make a … um… distinction?”

“History as a fact _delivers_ the information needed for a report in the first place. Without fact no content.” Naruto moved slowly closer to Kakashi.

“What does history matter anyway if we only have reports to go by? As proof or as a foundation to history as a fact? If the report create content even if it’s not true content?”

“Are you saying, history is just a result of our imagination? This is starting to become nihilistic. I refuse to engage in such an argument.” Their thighs were pressed against each other.

“You are right. That would be pointless.” Iruka emptied his glass. “You know, we should write a book about the history of the Uchiha!”

“I do think the reports are rather biased. Either it’s written by an Uchiha which means it’s more like a glorification. Or the author just plainly hated the Uchiha.” Kakashi threw an arm over Naruto’s shoulder and pulled the startled genin towards him.

“Right! So you’re in?”

“I suppose.” Naruto was sitting on Kakashi’s lap. The jounin wrapped his arms around the genin’s waist, nuzzled the side of his neck and hummed thoughtfully. “I don’t have much time between two teams and missions though.”

“Neither do I but we will make it work!” Iruka on the one hand did not looked disturbed by the display at all. Naruto on the other hand looked like he was about to die from embarrassment. Kakashi did not mind how his husband’s whole body turned red. In fact, the heat radiating because of the blush just strengthened the natural scent from the body. Such a nice scent. Warm and bright. Like sunflowers. A field of it.

“K-Kakashi?” Kakashi hummed in response, his masked nose buried in Naruto’s neck. “What are you doing?”

“Cuddling.”

“We have a guest?”

“Oh, don’t mind me! Kakashi and I are now co-authors. We have nothing to hide from each other.” Iruka grinned. “You look cute.”

“Iruka-sensei!”

“What? You’re married now. Did you honestly think, I would be against it? Kakashi is just as good for as you are for him.” A yawn. “I just wanted to see, if you are okay. And you are better than okay, right?.” He stood, a little shakily. “I’ll go home now. Let’s talk about our project again soon, Kakashi.”

The next morning, Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling of his room. He had a hangover. But shinobi that he was, he suppressed any sign of discomfort and dragged himself to the bathroom. The jounin had no recollection of the passed afternoon whatsoever. But he had woken up in his uniform, smelling like Naruto. The most plausible explanation: he had passed out, Naruto had carried him into his room and left him there. Satisfied with the explanation, Kakashi carried on with his day. That, at least, was what Kakashi made Naruto think. The jounin more or less clearly remembered their cuddling, Iruka’s blessing and the way, he himself had carried the genin to his room and fell asleep while spooning. Judging from the warmth of his bed, Naruto had just raised a little before Kakashi had woken up. Therefore, they had spent the night together. A fact Kakashi neither wanted to confront himself with nor discuss with Naruto.

That day, the jounin surprised himself two times. First, when he went out to buy a sunflower because he found his room too plain. Second, in the evening when he had to fight the urge to catch Naruto in his arms again. That night, Naruto surprised either of them when he woke Kakashi and crawled into bed with him. Stating, it was too cold to sleep alone. Neither mentioned it when it became a sleeping habit. It was nice. It made them happy, so why not indulge a little?


	9. Interlude 2, Part 1: Beware of those blue eyes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

# Interlude 2, Part 1: Beware of those blue eyes!

Kakashi was summoned to the Hokage’s office. He had not worried too much about it, with book in hand he appeared two hours late on the window sill of Tsunade’s office. When he glanced up, he met eyes with Tsunade and Tenzou who looked like Kakashi was expected to enlighten them, he then saw Team Kakashi standing in front of the Hokage’s desk, looking smug. The jounin did not try to hide his sigh.

“What is it now?” he asked.

“Good, your here.” Sakura smiled. “Thank you for summoning them, shisho.”

“As if I had a choice. You showed up and refused to leave until I called Yamato and Kakashi. So, what do you want them for?”

“Our request is not limited to them.” Sasuke answered. “Shikamaru figured you would be the hardest to crack.”

“Sasuke-kun!” Sakura hushed him. And was that not a sight? Sasuke blowing a plan by talking and Sakura reprimanded Sasuke. Naruto just smiled apologetically at Kakashi. He took that smile as a sign to flee. The jounin would have followed this instinct and shunshied away if it were not for the barrier that kept him from leaving. His eyes widened when he realized that Sai was guarding the door, seemingly messing with a scroll and ink while Sasuke had ‘fled’ Sakura by standing right in front of the now closed window. They were trapped.

“I would like to add, that we are doing this to keep Kaka-sensei in here, not to threaten you?” Naruto tried. Now, Kakashi noticed the mirth in his husband’s eyes. He was doomed.

“You are not doing a good job in reassuring us.” Tenzou said observing the team’s strategic positioning. A defensive stance with Sakura in the middle to provide medical immediate attention if needed. Naruto beside her to protect her. Sasuke was close to Tsunade, Tenzou and Kakashi to stop any aggression and Sai far enough to be able to observe the whole room.

“Shikamaru is being paranoid. It’s all.”

“He thinks, we could attack you?”

“He thinks Kakashi or Tsunade could lose their temper.” Sasuke provided. Being hushed again by Sakura.

“Just tell us, what you want.” Kakashi said.

“Our age peers had a gathering yesterday.” Sakura began. She was obviously the spokesman of the team. “We noticed, that all former genin teams are in Konoha right now. And we would like to test our development since our genin days against each other.”

“You don’t need my permission to spar.” Tsunade spoke up. She had been observing the whole act and did not seem pleased.

“It would be a little bigger than a spar, baa-chan.”

“Define bigger.”

“We would like to have several rounds in which our teams plus sensei can test their teamwork as well as their individual strength. Like the Chuunin exams.” Nope. Kakashi would not do that. It was ridiculous. It sounded like a Gai-challenge. Nope.

“No.”

“But baa-chan!”

“No. I will not allow you to fight against each other till death.”

“We would not go that far!”

“Does that mean, you would not bet on me to survive it, shisho?” Sakura cut in. She smiled sweetly. “You took such a great risk in training me. I wasn’t much when I came to you. Nothing more than determination, team-work and chakra control. Don’t you want me to prove to everyone what a great kunoichi I become?”

“You proved yourself in the Fourth Shinobi War, Sakura-chan.” Kakashi knew what Sakura was trying. And he did not like how it seemed to work.

“We did. In an all-in situation. We could have lost everything, so every single one of us gave our everything. We won everything.” Sakura trained her eyes on the Hokage. “But now. We are not betting our lives and the world. Right now, it’s all about proving to ourselves and to our teachers that we were worth the effort. We want to show our teachers that they were right to place their hope in us.”

“Again, Sakura-chan. You proved yourselves enough to any of us.” Kakashi could see, how Tsunade was biting her nails. Sakura did not answer.

“I cannot just give all of you time off to play around, Sakura.”

“We wouldn’t just play around, baa-chan.” Naruto piped in. “Kaka-sensei said, that the genins of this generation lacked in seriousness. Our _tournament_ will show the next generations on what level shinobi really fight.”

“Of course it is not just about inspiring new shinobi but also demonstrating our strength.” Sasuke supplied. “Even if we are at peace right now with the other nations, there are still organizations that threaten Konohagakure. By holding a tournament and simultaneously taking missions and completing them, we will be able to demonstrate Konoha’s strength.” Sai looked at the three in awe. Kakashi empathized. They had turned their whim into an inner- and outer-political move while also addressing the Hokage’s love for games and competition. Tenzou seemed just as shocked. Kakashi had to put an end to this.

“I think you are exaggerating your influence. Yes, you are all fine shinobi. No, a tournament will neither change the misconceptions of children nor stop lingering threats to Konoha just by talking and spending time with your friends.”

Suddenly, two very blue eyes locked on him. Held his gaze. “Are you saying, you do not believe in our tournament as a peaceful measure to inspire and secure peace? You don’t trust us?” The curses Kakashi let out in his mind were his business alone.

“I would not say that showing off your fighting skills are a peaceful measure to anything.” Tenzou hurried to say. “Kakashi-senpai did not doubt your idea of peace, Naruto. He just thinks that a tournament is not enough to educate a generation nor advertise peace nor comradeship nor warn possible threats off.” Naruto had not looked at Tenzou. Still staring at Kakashi. Dared him to say something.

“We never said, it would be enough, Yamato-taichou.” Sakura took over again. “We were just stating some pleasant side-effects if our request is heard.”

“What would you need?” Tsunade asked.

“A training field, the Forest of Death, vacation days for the period for every member of the Rookie 12 including Yamato-taichou and Sai. We have already applied for at least three weeks. Since we are already in the village, we propose to begin training today and hold the tournament in one week.”

“That’s a lot Sakura.”

“I know, shisho. But consider this. Since the war, none of us have taken a day off in order to rebuild the village. Now, we are willing to take all of our vacation days to train and spend time with our respective genin teams. We miss our second families.” Kakashi did not know, he knew so many curse words. They were not trying to convince Tsunade anymore. The Hokage was already favorable towards the idea. They had to convince her as a leader not as Sakura’s teacher. Everything they said now was directed against _his_ defenses.

“I cannot just give some of my best shinobi three weeks off. I’m sorry.”

“I assume, Team Kakashi is defeated then?” Sasuke said offhandedly. The blue eyes grew big, begged him to do something. To _save_ them. Sakura looked to the ground, sad. Even Sai looked desperate. A collective sigh. They all looked at him now, as if Kakashi had betrayed them.

“Yes, Sasuke-kun. Team Seven’s request to reunite is now officially rejected.”

Kakashi huffed. He considered throwing kunais for good measure. Or some lightening. “You were not trained in psychological warfare. Stick to the things you know and run physical head first into problems!” He turned to Tsunade. “Hokage-sama, according to ninja laws, a shinobi who had served in a war has a right to take an indefinite period of time off to center herself or himself.”

“What? Since when? Whose stupid idea was that?!”

“Lord Third issued this law when one of his students left the village, traumatized by the deaths she had seen.” Kakashi watched Tsunade sink into her seat. “In order to keep her status as a Leaf-ninja, he overruled both the civilian council and the shinobi council to instate this law. Of course, it is not advertised much because of its impromptu character. Lord Third knew too many would take this law as a possibility to run away.” He threw his team a bitter look. “It is meant to be a last resort of therapy. Happy now?”

“Do you want us to claim our right as war veterans or will you give us a vacation?” Sasuke spoke up.

“I will have to check...”

“War-law, book X §362. For further considerations see appendix §§487 to 490.”

“How do you even know...” Tsunade stopped herself. Held up a hand. The other hand supported her head. “Forget it. I know. Fine. I will take your vacation days. You will get everything you asked for. Just...never defect the Leaf.” Tsunade looked up and gave them a weak smile. “You’ve grown up to be great shinobi. Dismissed.”

“YES!” As soon as they were out, Naruto threw himself at the jounin. Kakashi had grown to love those hugs. But at that very moment, he wanted to kill his blond genin. The rest of Team Kakashi had left to spread the word. They agreed to meet in the evening to celebrate their accomplishment. “Shikamaru said, if we could convince you, you would turn this to our favor!”

“Convincing someone and emotionally blackmailing them are two different things.”

“Sorry.”

“Clearly, you are not.”

“No. This will be so much fun! You will train us, right?”

“Maa, I do have a real genin team to...” Wide blue eyes stared at him. He still hung on Kakashi. He was trying it again. “You gave Shikamaru and Ino the infos they needed to make me help you, didn’t you?” Naruto blushed. He tried to peel Naruto off of him. Suddenly he felt lips on his masked ones.

“I’m sorry, Kashi. I really want to spend this time with the others, you know? And I know, you will enjoy it.” Another kiss. “I promise, I did not say anything, they did not know. I just confirmed that you would do anything for us and that you valued your teammates not only on the battle field...Sakura-chan could have done that! Believe me?”

“You kissed me.” Kakashi still held Naruto in his arms. They stood on a roof, facing the Hokage monument. It could be considered a romantic moment if not for its suddenness. And randomness. The kiss seemed a little anticlimactic. With a little mood setting, their first kiss could ha- ‘ _Why am I thinking about the right setting for a first kiss!_ _Why am I even evaluating this kiss! What is happening?!_ ’

“Is that a yes? Let’s say, it’s not our first kiss, alright? We’ll start counting when you do not wear your mask!” Naruto grinned widely. Judging from the insecurity that was reflected in his eyes, the genin was not as sure of his acts as he led Kakashi to believe.

“Why did you kiss me?” It was not their first kiss. He could prepare a nice dinner? A picnic, maybe. ‘ _Stop it! Clearly, I am out of my mind. I need to confine myself somewhere._ ’ He began to move again. Jumping from roof to roof towards their home. He would bring Naruto home and leave for the memorial stone. Neither seemed bothered by their traveling position. Naruto had wrapped his legs around Kakashi’s waist, his arms around the jounin’s neck and leaned his head on his husbands shoulder. Clinging to him while Kakashi carried him home. Naruto looked content while Kakashi was to shocked about recent events and thoughts to even notice their position.

He was not angered by the kiss, Kakashi noted, surprised. The jounin was confused, but far from repelled or furious. It had been nice. “It just seemed like the right thing to do? We are married after all, you know?” Naruto laughed nervously. “I didn’t want you to go there...You made it sound like I betrayed you. I would never do that. I said nothing confidential. Everybody knows how much you treasure us. Shikamaru came up with the idea to use me to restrain you from intervening and Team Seven as a means to convince you to convince baa-chan.”

“I believe you.” Instead of leaving, Kakashi let them both fall on their couch. They had to leave soon anyway.

  


S omehow Kakashi was glad, that his current  problems narrowed down to  the craziness of his friends.  Somehow he was glad about it.  The only throwback was that he could not exactly do something to stop their craziness from affecting him. 

“What a wonderful idea, your team had, rival.” They were all sitting in the barbecue place, the Akimichi owned. To Naruto’s dismay, Ichiraku’s was too small to have the meeting of 16 people there. Tsunade had sent them a note telling them to wait for her. Apparently, she was more interested in that tournament than she voiced earlier. So here Kakashi was, _early_ and with no way to escape Gai’s speech.  Naruto was off, too excited to sit still. “Such a youthful endeavor! When Lee and Tenten told me about reuniting to test our skill against our peers - !” The blue beast looked like he was about to cry. “Seeing how much they’ve grown! To witness their youth! To think we’ve been there to assist them! Yosh! I promise, I will...”

“When you say it like that, Gai,” Kakashi interrupted, turning lazily a page. “you sound like an old man.”

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, RIVAL?!”

“Kakashi has a point.” Kurenai piped in. Kakashi understood, why she had agreed so readily to this tournament. Being a single mother and a jounin, one had not much time to keep in touch with ones friends and loved ones. This tournament gave her somewhat of a vacation. “We’ve watched them grow through puberty, reach adulthood, fight in a war. As their teachers, we’ve been adults to begin with. We all grow older, and if you were a man while watching them grow and become men and women. We are now all just old men and women.” Kurenai was right. All this time, they had been their teachers, their guides. The elder ones. And now? He was married to one of his students. It was wrong. 

“Not at all!” Gai had trembled the whole time in anticipation to finally answer. “Take my dear rival! When he was a child, he was old! Nowhere near the youthfulness, he shows now!” Beside him, Tenzou snorted. 

“I suppose, Kakashi is more sociable now.” Kurenai answered. Were they really talking about him, right in front of him?

“It’s more than that! Springtime of Youth does not care for age, it’s about mentality! Look how life affirming Kakashi become. Finding love! What beautiful sign of youth.” ‘ _He’s one of my best friends, I will not knock him out. I will not._ ’

“It’s not necessarily love, just because they are married.” Tenten provided. By now, everyone knew, they were married and for what reason. Not everybody had voiced their opinion. Not that Kakashi cared about their opinion. Gai looked at her in shock.

“Are you saying, nobody sees the sparks of love flying when they are together?!” Tenzou coughed, hiding his laugh, no doubt. “But that’s not the point here! Age does not matter when it comes to youth! It’s about expressing life, willing to live! Protecting life and wanting to protect it! Accepting life and all its ways!” Gai’s eyes settled on Kakashi. “Just like a relationship should not be based on what was but what is. Life means living not remembering!” Kakashi quickly met his eyes before they descended back to the page he had not turned for at least five minutes. Gai always knew how he felt. It was no surprise that his friend connected the sudden self-loathing to Kurenai’s speech. 

Kakashi did not want to brush away the past. It made him what he was now. The jounin half expected Sasuke to speak up next. Just to tell him, that nobody said to leave the past behind. Just to grow with it. Instead of dying in it. Why did Kakashi expect that? Because this get together seemed to become a session of “Let’s get Kakashi to connect to his feelings”. What a treat it would be for everyone if Sasuke could lecture him on connecting with ones feelings. Kakashi took a deep breath. Sasuke sat on the other side of the table, conversing with Sakura. He seemed to take genuine interest in anything the medic had to say. The idea of a smile ghosted on his lips. The jounin let the breath out. ‘ _Not their fault. I_ _just hate social gatherings._ ’ He chuckled to himself. Tried to relax as much as he could.

“Gai? I hate to stop you but I think your meat is about to burn.” In the background, Gai’s proclamations about youth had continued. 

“AH!” Gai rushed to take his meal from the grill. “Thank you, my rival! I challenge you to a cooking contest! Whoever grills the best meat...”

“I’m sorry, Gai-sensei.” Naruto took the seat next to Kakashi. “I don’t think you can beat Kakashi when it comes to cooking.” 

“How very unyouthful of you, Naruto, to say something like this!”

“Why? You always competed on things you both had a chance in, right? You did not compete in, like, ninjutsu. And cooking is like ninjutsu to Kakashi. He just gets it.”

K akashi noticed the glint in Gai’s eyes. “ R ival! I challenge you to a curry-cooking contest!”

“Maa, don’t you think, we have enough challenges at hand as it is? If we split our focus too much, we might not be able to concentrate on our teams when the tournament starts.” He let the book snap shut. “Weren’t you promising earlier not to disappoint your team? Wouldn’t it be disappointing if you only fought with half your strength?”

“You’re right! Now then, let us postpone our competition until after the tournament. The victories of our teams shall have priority.”

“Sure, sure.” He watched as Tsunade was joining them, loudly ordering sake while Shizune and Iruka looked rather out of place and being conscious about it. Naruto jolted from his seat to Iruka and dragged him to Team Seven’s part of the table. Kakashi sighed. He and Iruka had managed to interact normally after their last meeting. However, normally and friendly were no synonyms. 

“SO!” Tsunade had taken a seat at the top of their table. To her left was Shizune while Team Ten was residing to her right. “Who wants to tell me, what is going to happen?” She looked at Shikamaru. Who smiled lazily and stood up so everyone could see him. 

“G’evening everybody. Most of you know, why we’re here and who’s responsible for our meeting tonight. So, thanks, I guess, Team Seven, for proposing this idea and convincing Lady Tsunade, Yamato-taicho and Kakashi-sensei to go with it. Since we used the analogy to the chunin exam a lot, it was decided that I was to plan our tournament.” It made sense. Shikamaru was a proctor for the actual chunin exams, after all. Despite being in Team Ten, Shikamaru was likely to be genuinely interested in the development of his former classmates. So the tasks would be fairly constructed. Kakashi begrudgingly noted that Shikamaru’s opportunity to evaluate their strength and weaknesses would in the long run be a benefit to the head tactician and therefore Konoha. Another pro for the tournament. “To get right to the point. We will have three rounds. First round, each team-member has to compete in one from the following specialties: Chakra-control, tai-jutsu, nin-jutsu and tactics. Second round: TeamsvsTeams and lastly, 1vs1 fight in which no association to a team will matter. We all have one week to train, the tournament itself will take two weeks. Since Shizune-san and Iruka-sensei are present, I am assuming that they will be the jury who will specify the rounds later?”

“You are assuming correctly.” Tsunade had finished her first bottle of sake. While Shizune looked flustered, she still managed to steal the second bottle from the Hokage while she spoke.

“Then, I do not have more to say about the rounds. As you have all noticed, Team Seven has more team members than normally admitted. Since Team Nine and Team Ten are missing each one member, it was decided that Yamato-taicho will be joining Team Ten and Sai will join Team Nine. Is that alright with you?” Shikamaru waited for their affirmation. “We will place some restrictions on abilities you may use: no evolved form of the sharingan, no 100 sealing justu, no chakra-gates after opening the fifth, no sage-mode and no Kurama-mode.” Kakashi eyes narrowed. That influenced mostly Team Kakashi or Team Seven. “When we came up with the tournament, we wanted to make it a little more formal than just an idea after catching up. So, Lady Tsunade? If you might read through this and if you are consenting to our proposal, please start whenever.” Shikamaru sat down, handing Tsunade a scroll. Everybody waited for her reaction.

After a while, the Hokage just shrugged. “Sure, we can go all the way.” She stood up, straight, strong and like she had not just started to get drunk. “In one week, some of our very own will gather to test their wits, their strengths and teamwork. We, their leaders and former sensei, may look at this as a game. But seeing their commitment in convincing us, we may be wrong expecting to see playing children when before us stand full-fledged shinobi and kunoichi. Whatever their reason may be, they deserve our wholehearted support. So I ask of the ones in charge of Teams Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten, are you and your teams willing to participate in this tournament?” And to take it seriously. “Kakashi, we’ll start with you.”

Kakashi toyed with the idea of declining. But during the speech Naruto passed him a note stating that books were held hostage. The jounin stood, still laughing about the ridiculous threat. He posed the way, a jounin-sensei would to recommend his genin-team to the chunin exam. “I led Team Seven: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. I, Kakashi Hatake, accept the challenge and will lead all three of them in the tournament of Konoha.” 

K ur e nai stood up next. Following Kakashi’s example, she copied his pose. “I led Team Eight: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and  Shino Aburame. I, Kurenai Sarutobi, accept the challenge and will lead all three of them.”

G ai jumped up. “I led Team Nine: Lee  Rock , Tenten and  Sai. I, Gai Maito, accept the challenge and  will lead all three of them!”

Lastly, Shikamaru stood back up. After Asuma’s death, Shikamaru had been in charge of Team Ten. “I lead Team Ten: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Yamato. I, Shikamaru Nara, accept the challenge and will lead all three of them.” Kakashi noticed the suffering look on Tenzo’s face.  Again, the former Anbu’s opinion has been  ignored.

D uring their admissions,  the atmosphere had changed.  The teams eyed each other.  They were friends, of course. But right now, they were enemies  who stood against their team’s victory.

“You know what?” Tsunade slurred. Three bottles of sake were standing beside her on the table. “Whoever of you wins, will get a price. Shizune, put that on my to-do-list. We’ll announce the price later.” And that was it. The competition started.

  


K akashi Hatake knew for certain, that a Jounin only took one Genin-Team in his career,  had good reason. It was to avoid  the jealousy fits of more teams.  Apparently being nationwide heroes did not  save you from comparing  your team,  its development and  the teaching techniques of  the mutual  instructor  to the current Genin team, its development and the teachings techniques of said mutual instructor. 

“So, how come, they get individual training when we had to beg you for extra-training?” Sasuke seemed bemused by the looks Sakura and Naruto gave the genin. 

“I am supposed to train them.” Kakashi forced himself to stay calm. 

“You were supposed to train us, too.” 

“You did develop without me just fine, if I may say so.” He tried an eye-smile.

“Are you saying, we need all the help we can get to become ‘ _fine shinobi_ ’?” 

Kakashi had enough. He pulled out one of his Icha-Icha novels. They might think what they want. He was still their superior. “I’m willing to train you now. If you want to be difficult. Please, by all means. Be that somewhere else.” That shut up his current Genin-Team. 

Of course, Team Seven remained stubborn. “I’m starting to wonder, if you actually can teach us anything, Kakashi.” Sasuke looked smug.

“How does your training for counterbalancing your ‘blind-spot’ work for you, Sasuke-kun? I imagine it’s hard fighting when lacking one arm. Your favoring your left leg. To turn faster if someone tries to attack you there, I’m sure. However, doing that, you leave your right side open for attacks. Plus, if I remember correctly, you used to start running with your left leg. Keeping that stance will only slow you down. Don’t all of your techniques rely on speed? I would work on that.” He looked at Sakura, lazily turning a page. “Sakura-chan a student should not only surpass his or her teacher in their respective fields. You rely too much on your chakra-enhanced strength. They make you strong but predictable as well. You do have rare nature types. Concentrating on water jutsus may even help you with your healing techniques.  Do you remember that medic-nin from your chuunin exams? Imagine using water like that. Maybe a little more subtle. But you should probably start with water bullets. They are easier and you would have a way to defend yourself from a distance. Which would be the case if you had to go against Gai or Lee.” He looked up from his book again. Saw two dejected heroes and one expectant. Naruto was thrilled to hear his evaluation. “We all heard what techniques are allowed. It is supposed to make it challenging for everyone, so Team Kakashi does not rush through the fights. So, no evolved form of the sharingan, no 100 sealing justu, no chakra-gates after opening the fifth, no sage-mode and no Kurama-mode. Which leaves you, Naruto-kun, at a disadvantage since most of your techniques rely on sage-mode and Kurama. Which again leaves you with a ridiculous amount of shadow-clones and the rasengan. Frankly, you could do that when you were thirteen. So, similar to Sakura-chan’s training, you should work on some elemental training. Since you started on air bullets, you should continue that.” Kakashi did not like the circumstances in which Naruto had started to train on that jutsu, but he was not shy to exploit it. “And if you are finished with that, maybe trying similar to Asuma’s fighting style, meaning channeling wind chakra into blades which would include training in chakra-control. If we are done with your individual training, we should work on co-attacks. Since you are not allowed to fight like you usually would, our team is most likely the least predicatble. We should use that as our advantage. Should I continue, or are you satisfied, Sasuke-kun?” 

“Hn.” Kakashi’s throat was a little raspy from overuse but he deemed it worth the effort. Team Three was in awe and Team Seven would take the training seriously. 

“The third round of your little tournament is an everyone against everyone battle. If you are relying on me too much, I will know all your weak points, strategies and will plan accordingly. Come back at 1400 same place with a training regiment. Meaning, I want to know on what you want to focus while training with me and your team. Ideally, you know on what you will work in private. You may choose whether to tell me or not. This goes for Team Three, too.” Kakashi smiled. “Since I am in charge of two teams, you will train together. Understood? Dismissed.” Everyone disappeared except for Naruto. “Do you already need help, Naruto-kun?” 

The genin snorted. “No,  Baka-sensei . But it’s lunch-time.  Since you did not cook, Ichiraku’s?”  They started moving to the noodle stall.

“I will be busy the next weeks, will you only eat Ramen while I’m gone?”

“I’m only capable of cooking your favorite.”

“Which still would be healthier.”

“Only for the body and not for the heart.”

Kakashi chuckled.  “I think Ramen is not exactly good for your heart, Naruto-kun.”

“Only because you still do not believe in the Almighty Ramen-sama.”

“Purify your heavy heart with noodle broth. Really?”

“Still better than reading porn to fall asleep.”

“Ma, ma, Naruto-kun. I did not know, you were so concerned about my sleeping habits.”

“You wish.”

  


Kakashi had never expected Sasuke to struggle that much with covering his blind-side.  The jounin figured, the Uchiha had trouble adjusting to the new stance.  Still, it was obvious the new stance was better suited to Sasuke’s fighting style.  His hits had more power, h e was faster  and the scowl  Sasuke wore the whole training session was indication enough.  Sasuke struggled because he was annoyed he had not thought about the new training regime himself but needed Kakashi to  point out flaws.  Sakura had her problems, too.  Dedicating  all her  carrier on two special abilities allowed her to become one of the strongest kunoichi and best medic-nin alive.  However, she neglected  ninjutsu techniques  and her elemental affinity .  It was different than just focusing chakra.  The only one breezing through training w as Naruto. He was currently working on his speed in shooting air bullets while Team Three avoided them.  Naruto in turn tried to evade Kakashi’s lightening.  Kakashi developed a new lightening jutsu that would allow him to hit from a distance.  The  sole description of ‘pretty’ the jutsu had gotten from  Team Three might have been accurate but not really the goal of the jutsu. So Kakashi tried to put more force into  it.

“How do you do it! You were the deadlast.” Sasuke cursed.

“Huh?” Naruto stopped, getting hit by a light shock. He glared at Kakashi, fully aware of the fact that Kakashi threw his lightening after Sasuke had interrupted them. “Well. I guess, I knew the jutsu to begin with so it’s easier, you know?” Sasuke huffed. Ready to accept Naruto’s advantage. Then Naruto’s smile viciously. “But you know how it is. I trained with Kaka-sensei after I got that arm, so we worked on some of my weak spots then. And Kaka-sensei trained me in my elemental affinity before you returned, so I’m pretty used to it, too. I bet he would have trained you, too. I mean, you could have just asked. That’s what I did.” Sakura and Sasuke groaned. After the war, they had considered Kakashi a friend and less a teacher. Sometimes a slightly weaker friend. Naruto had reminded them that Kakashi had not the same abilities as them, rare and hard to achieve as they were, they were also exceptional. When it came down to the basics, Kakashi beat them all. 

“Alright.” Kakashi stopped before one of them could snap and it would become an argument. “Team Three, you watched Team Seven the past few days. How should we compete in the first round?”

Team Three stared at him, wide-eyes. “You want us to decide that?”

“At least, I want to hear your opinion.”

“He never asked for our opinion.” Sakura mumbled.

“That’s because all your ideas were ‘Sasuke-kun will know what to do.’” Sasuke answered back. Earning him a howling laughter from Naruto, a hit from an embarrassed Sakura and a chuckle from Kakashi. Team Three looked, uncomprehending. 

“Never-mind them.” Kakashi still chuckled. Sasuke and Sakura had come a long way. “What do you think?”

“Sakura-senpai is a medic-nin right? And one of the best, I heard.” Hoshi had started to train in Konoha’s hospital. Naturally, he had heard about Sakura. “Therefore she most likely will win “Chakra-control”...so she should compete there, right?” The genin was a shy boy. But when it came down to it, and his precious people were in danger, he ordered everyone around with an authority that rivaled Sakura’s.

“Very good.” Kakashi praised. “Yes, the section Chakra-control is a save win for us.” The hidden praise for Sakura was not missed. The pinkette was glowing from pride. “What else?”

“Ah...” Kameko started. “We don’t really know, what the other sections involve except for nin-jutsu, tai-jutsu and tactics. Chakra-control is easy, because there are only limited measures to test it. Nin-jutsu is tricky because you can be tested on the quantity or quality of jutsus, you know. Or just how many, you actually can do in a specific time frame. So...I think, Kakashi-sensei should compete in that section? He knows the most jutsus after all and...well...the ones we’ve seen are at least B-rank...it’s not a save win, but the safest call?”

“Agreed. Well done.” If Tenzo was in the same section, it would be a fight against the two of them.

“Tai-jutsu and Tactics are difficult.” Kameko continued. “In both sections, Sasuke-senpai seems to be superior to Naruto-senpai.” Sasuke looked self-satisfied while Naruto sulked. “I thinks it’s save to say that whatever section Naruto is competing in, we will lose.” 

Before Kakashi could say anything, Mareo had  rushed to stand protectively in front of Naruto. “ Are you all stupid?! There are four teams competing, We don’t know the rating system but we should prepare  for a point-system, meaning every place gets different points !  Therefore it’s not a winning or losing matter, but a matter of best placement.  Yes, the first two section are well represented by Sakura-senpai and  Kakashi-sensei.  Save wins. But  you forget to evaluate our enemies! Most likely, either Lee-san or Gai-san will compete in tai-jutsu, so  neither  Naruto nor Sasuke will make  first place.  The same with tactics,  because Shikamaru-san will  dominate it.”

“And what are you proposing?” 

“I think, Naruto is a wild card. We should place him in a way, he can cause the most confusion.” Kakashi could tell, Naruto liked that idea.

“What do you mean, a wild card?” Kameko asked, annoyed.

“Has anyone of you ever read their mission reports?”

“Have you read them?” Normally, genin were not allowed to read those. Mareo started to fidget. Kakashi would have to report that to Tsunade. Without names, of course.

“Hypothetically, I would think...based on just watching these few days, of course.” Kakashi nodded along. He would not call his genin out for it. If he managed to bypass the jounin who had to watch the reports, he would support the effort. “The word unpredictable and many variations of it, would accompany Naruto-senpai’s name.” 

“Mildy put.” Kakashi observed the grinning face of his husband. “You should not be so proud at crashing every plan your commander comes up with.” Naruto did not have the decency to look ashamed. His smile just grew wider.

“I propose to place Naruto-senpai in tactics. It might confuse Shino-san and whoever competes for Team Nine.”

“What makes you think, Shino-san will compete in tactics?” 

“Hinata-san because she is a Hyuuga, is trained in chakra control, so most likely competing there. Kurenai-san may be good in chakra-control because she specializes in gen-jutsu but being a civilian by birth, she does not have the same commitment to heritage-jutsu like a Hyuuga, an Inuzuka and an Aburama. Meaning, she probably knows more nin-jutsu than the three. Kiba-san is trained in tai-jutsu and not familiar with tactics. Shino-san seems to be the most likely choice.” Forget nin-jutsu training for Mareo. Kakashi had to find a shogi board and some books about stealth, asap.

“What makes you think, I am not fit for tactics?” Sasuke asked. 

“I did not say, you are not fit, Sasuke-senpai...I just...heard about the psych-evaluation of your team...and yours was the most accurate.” So he had got into their individual folders as well?

Sasuke crossed his arms. “Hn.”

“I mean...you and your actions are quite predictable in comparison. When you were eight, a doctor stated: if not intervened, most likely to betray Konoha. When you were thirteen, you did. On Sakura-senpai’s review it said: unfit for kunoichi, unable to see blood. Desk-shinobi most likely considering intelligence. When she was thirteen, she trained to become a front-line medic-nin.” On Sasuke’s sides, Naruto and Sakura laughed. The raven looked pissed.

“Well, what’s your final answer?” Kakashi prompted. The three genin looked at each other. 

They all three nodded. Kameko answered. “Chakra-control: Sakura Haruno. Nin-jutsu: Kakashi Hatake. Tai-jutsu: Sasuke Uchiha. Tactics: Naruto Uzumaki.”

“Objections?” Team Seven shook their heads. “All right. Well done, Team Three. I’m impressed. Dismissed.” 

  


The last few days had been busy.  It had been nice to reunite Team Seven and to train two teams. Team Three profited from their training as well.  They saw the prime example of teamwork. And got a taste of how shinobi really trained.  In two days, they had destroyed two training grounds. S till, there was no time to think. So he had asked Naruto to leave without him. His husband had looked in the general direction of the  memorial stone, nodded and strode off, asking Team Three to eat dinner with him. 

N ow, he stood there staring at the stone, it knew would not answer.  However, it was easier to  think things through if you were able to  tackle the problem from different directions.  And his first genin-team was the best way to imagine different perspectives. 

“So...” Kakashi started for the third time. Four pairs of eyes were expectantly waiting for his confession. “Naruto kissed me and I liked it. What does that mean?”


	10. Interlude 2, Part 2: Let them talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

# Interlude 2, Part 2: Let them talk

The former Rookie 12, their instructors and Yamato and Sai were assembled on training ground 7\. After completing their respective competition: Sakura had won Chakra-Control (against Hinata, Lee and Ino) and Kakashi had won (against Tenzo, Kurenai and Sai), Sasuke had lost to Gai (Kiba, Choji), but still made second place while Naruto had only bested Tenten in tactics (Shikamaru, Shino). The results for Team Seven were not all that surprising, Ino however was defeated by Lee in chakra control which seemed to devastate her. Lee simply stated that the Eight Gates were chakra-gates. In order to master them, one needed good chakra control. He could neither use ninjutsu nor genjutsu but that did not exclude him from mastering chakra control itself. It was the smuggest look anyone had ever seen on either Gai or Lee. Another downfall experienced by Tenten was her loss in tactics against Naruto. Who in turn was offended by the apparent underestimation: “Of course I lost against Shikamaru and Shino. Shika is a genius and all Shino does is think about what others might think. But I pranked the village several times and no Anbu was able to catch me. Did you honestly think I did not plan the pranks and my escape routes?”

N ow the group  took their lunch break before  the team-fights began.  Naruto had excused himself to the bathroom.  Kakashi noticed how  the eyes of several  female civilians followed  his husband.  When the genin was out of sight,  the eyes  snapped to him.  They stared at him with disdain and jealousy.  Kakashi sighed.  He was used to  being  watched and judged  and envied .  So he decided to ignore their looks. 

Which the group did not accept because they started to talk rather loudly. “ Poor Naruto-kun.” One woman said. “Did you hear, he had to marry?”

“Yes.” Another woman answered. “And a man on top of that, too. The poor boy can’t catch a break.”

“So true.” Woman C agreed. “And they married him to Kakashi Hatake. As if it can get any worse.”

“The friend-killer?”

“You know, I heard, his actions in the Third Shinobi War led to the last war.”

“You’re right!” A man chimed in. “He killed Obito Uchiha, one of his teammates to get his sharingan. But he couldn’t even get that job done because Obito survived. He plotted his revenge when he saw Kakashi kill Rin Nohara, his other teammate. Can you imagine that? That so-called genius murdered his whole genin-team.” Kakashi was used to such talk. It had lessened after his Anbu-days, but he was familiar with their reasoning. He had shared the sentiment for over a decade after all. 

“It. Is. The. WORST. And Naruto-kun has to put up with him.” Woman B said.

“Yeah. What did Tsunade-sama think? Marrying sweet Naruto to that monster.” They seemed to have forgotten about the years and years they had refer to Naruto as a monster. ‘ _Oh, that irony._ ’

“You know? I’m still waiting for the day, he will defect. I mean, he was born into a family of traitors.”  
“Now that you mention it, that Uchiha-boy spend a lot of time with Kakashi, when he was a kid. I bet, Kakashi influenced him to go with Orochimaru.”

“Totally. I wouldn’t be surprised if they actually team up against Konoha.” Kakashi was ready to laugh. The civilians were getting more and more ridiculous. He could not care less what they thought about him, the important people knew him. And that was more than enough. The jounin was about to take out his book to annoy the civilians further when he noticed the looks of Sakura and Sasuke. Behind them, he saw Sai and Gai with similar looks. Ready to pounce. Team Ten’s Shikamaru and Yamato observed the group, calculating. Even Hinata seemed ready to gentle-fist civilians. Amidst the spectators, he saw Team Three killing every single civilian with looks. Of course they had heard the talk. Kakashi smiled. 

The jounin stood, walked lazily towards the group. He would hate himself for this act later. Kakashi did his version of a good guy pose: Visible slouch, eye-smile, and outstretched arm giving thumbs up. “Thank you for your support!” He drawled. Behind him he heard Gai starting to cry. Obviously he would recognize the phrase from his childhood. Gai shouted it every time someone doubted him. Kakashi dropped the pose and rummaged through his pouch as if in search for his book. He continued. “I think, civilians are the bravest citizens of Konoha. It takes a lot of bravery to badmouth about the man who was considered strong and loyal enough to become Rokudaime in case Tsunade-sama would not wake up from her coma.” He heard a whispered ‘Shannaro’ from his team. Kakashi grinned widely. Finally he ‘found’ his book. Snapping it open, he pretended to read. Giggling perversely. “But what would I know about being a civilian. After all, I participated in two wars, killed too many people to count just to protect civilian lives. So I cannot really empathize. Then again, you certainly know a lot about the hardships a shinobi experiences. Maaa, but why dwell on that. We are all friends here, right?” He heard Yamato snort. Hinata chuckled. He knew, there would be more talk. But he did not mind. He just wanted to reassure his friends that rumors and bad-mouthing could not faze him. 

H e was surprised when Naruto’s head landed on his shoulder, followed by two tanned arms that sneaked their way around his waist. “ Kaka-sensei,  is everything alright?” 

“Everything’s fine, Naruto-kun. I was just chatting with these civilians.” Naruto had done hugged him like this several times before. Mostly when Kakashi was cooking and Naruto wanted attention.

“That’s right, Uzumaki-sama.” The man who had summarized Kakashi’s Genin-Team’s passing, said. “We were talking about your recent marriage.”

“Huh?” Kakashi could not see Naruto’s face but he guessed, the genin was surprised by the honorific. He could act full of himself sometimes, but he certainly did not like fawning over him. “You can call me Naruto, if you want. But if you must, you should use my whole name, you know? Just drop the -sama. Uzumaki-Hatake.” Kakashi felt himself freeze. “I’m actually quite fond of it. It sounds sophisticated.”

“Using big words now, Naruto-kun?” He tried to sound amused. Like he was used to hearing their names connected in that fashion. 

Naruto snorted.  “ Trying to be funny  again , Kaka-sensei?”

“Ma, ma. You’re hurting my feelings.”

“Speaking of hurting. I’ve seen you sealing four bentos this morning, so I kinda sent a toad to Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme to tell them that we would bring lunch. And my stomach tries to eat itself right now.”

“Right!” Sakura called out. “I brought fruits. I know, Kakashi-sensei does not like sweets, but I’ve seen him eating strawberries once.”

“You saw him eat?” Naruto spinned them both around. ‘ _How did he even manage that without breaking my neck?_ ’ He pushed Kakashi towards their spot under a tree, away from the civilians. 

“Kind of? There was a bowl with strawberries in it, I blinked and they were gone. You know, what I mean.” Naruto let go of Kakashi, so the jounin could take the scroll, unseal four bentos. Sasuke and Sakura did the same. Revealing different kind of fruits and a thermos of tea. 

“Are those sakura blossoms on your thermos, Sasuke-kun?” Like he suspected Sakura turned red while Sasuke just smirked.

“It was a present.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU ATE OUR LUNCH, CHOJI?!” They heard Ino screech. 

“Why did we let Gai-sensei provide our lunch again?” Tenten asked. “Of course it would be curry.”

“Eat slower, Kiba. Why? Because ...” Shino started. 

“It’s disgusting, Kiba-kun. Try to behave yourself. Even Akamaru eats more dignified than you.” Kurenai cut in.

And so every team ignored  their spectators and  started to enjoy  their lunch.  Kakashi produced another scroll and sheepishly threw it Shikamar u. “ I’ve made too much.” 

“You made another four bentos? How many boxes do we have?”

“Well...I do have eight summons...”

“We’re eating from their bowls?” Surprisingly, Sakura did not seem disgusted. She looked more intrigued.

“It’s not like I did not wash them, Sakura-chan.”

“I’m using Pakkun’s bowl, am I right, Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura seemed to shrink a little.

“Yes, how did you know?”

“Just...a feeling.”

“Sorry to interrupt, everyone.” Shizune walked up to them. “I would like to explain the second round.” Iruka appeared next to her, produced another scroll and summoned a stage right in front of the civilians who had bad-mouthed Kakashi. Effectively blocking their view. The two judges climbed the stage and took seat behind a wooden desk. “The second round will be divided in several fights. Right now two _actual_ genin teams are marking two spots on training ground 8. In each fight, two teams will face each other. Two things will have to be done. First, defend your spot. Second, attack the opponent’s spot. There is no time limit. Just destroy the chest which marks your spot. To make things more interesting, we have filled the chests with some of your personal belongings. Iruka, would you mind?”

The chuunin put four small chest on the desk. He opened one, labeled with ‘Team Seven’ and proceed to pull out their belongings. “An orange-blue jumpsuit.”

“Where did you get that?!”

“A photograph of Ino and Sakura.”

“WHAT?!”

“A dried tomato-plant?”

Sasuke scuffed. Kakashi sympathized with his students. Nevertheless, they had to expect Tsunade to take revenge on them for forcing her hand like they had. Whoever stole their belongings, knew what he was doing. While everybody stared in shock at their belongings, the jounin took a strawberry.

Kakashi estimated, they put an edition of Icha Icha in the chest. It would be bad, if he lost it, but what really mattered was the story not the book itself, he would survive. “A plant called Mr.Ukki?”

Indeed, there was his beloved houseplant in Iruka’s hands. Kakashi promptly chocked on the strawberry. There was only one Mr.Ukki.

“If I may.” Shizune piped up again. “If you lose, we have another chest with different content, equally important to you.”

“HOW DID YOU GET THOSE THINGS?!” Naruto shouted.

“Let’s just say, it was a C-rank mission.”

“Kameko, Hoshi and Mareo! Get here this instance.” Kakashi ordered. The three genin shuffled to him, looking guilty. “Explain.”

“...It was a mission from the Hokage. How could we refuse?” Kameko tried.

“What makes you think, we did it?” Mareo said at the same time. The two genin looked at each other.

“We knew you would be proud!” Kameko defended them. “In the long run at least. Mareo planned everything and we completed four C-ranks in one day! Hoshi made the psych-evaluation – to figure out which...goods would be selected – and I executed.” They were not wrong. Damn, they were not wrong. They had outwitted 16 war veterans.

Partly unwilling, because Mr.Ukki still stood there for display and in danger of being obliterated, he patted the heads of his team. “Good job. I’m not happy with the outcome. But you did well. Now...leave.” The three obeyed immediately. Obviously they had realized that Kakashi may be proud but Team Eight to Ten were not. Team Seven was not happy either, so they could not expect protection. Team Three had to go hide. And Tsunade had to be stupid if she thought, Shikamaru and Naruto would let that go. He could see them planning already. Kakashi might help them if Mr.Ukki was hurt.

Iruka cleared his throat. “Team Eight. A scarf, a dog bed, a potted rose and a bee hive” Hinata, Kiba, Kurenai and Shino groaned.

“Team Nine. A framed scroll, Weights, a red scarf and a paint brush.” Two horrified looks and two proclamations of an accepted challenge.

“Team Ten. A lighter, a painting, chopsticks and a miniature tree house.” A collective sigh.

“In short. If you want to win, you will have to take down your opponent’s chest and protect your own.” Shizune looked a little apologetic. “Team Seven and Team Eight will be first.”

  


Kakashi took a deep breath. If he wanted to win, he had to focus. Therefore, he had to get rid of the disturbing thoughts like: Naruto will have contact with Hinata. Naruto and he had not talked about the kiss or the name-thing or the fact that Kakashi still planned the perfect setting for their first kiss. He had to concentrate.

“What’s the plan?” Sasuke asked. They had fifteen minutes to think of a battle strategy. “The main threat is Shino.” Kakashi stated. “He has a long-ranged attack which we cannot effectively counter. His insects could reach our client and we would not be able to stop it. We have to stop him first.” They referred to the chest as their client as a silent agreement that they would professional about it. Meaning, the client would be protected no matter what. They had prepared for this form of competition. “Change of focus on Shino otherwise proceed as planned.” His three teammates nodded.

Genma had been chosen to play proctor. He did not look happy to be the one opening the first fight after the stakes had been revealed. “Are both teams ready?” Kakashi and Kurenai nodded. His fellow jounin seemed determined to protect her potted rose. He would feel empathy if his client was not equally endangered. “Begin.”

Naruto immediately produced hundreds of Narutos who charged at Team Eight. Sasuke accompanied him, sword indrawn. His husband had transformed some of his clones into Sakuras, Kakashis and Sasukes so there was no telling who was the real one. While Team Eight had to defend themselves, they had to pop several clones, creating a giant smoke cloud. Real Sakura and Kakashi took advantage of it. While Sakura prepared her explosives around their chest (far enough away to not destroy it), Kakashi placed a seal-barrier around the chest. It was easy to break but it would confuse their enemies hopefully long enough to gain the upper hand. If the got close enough to attack their client, that is.

From the other side of the field, Kakashi heard Kiba curse. “Fuck! Sakura and Kakashi are not real! They are still in the back of the field.” Sakura gathered chakra in her fist and hit the ground, creating a chasm. Real Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of the way. Kakashi dove into the Earth himself. He knew Sakura would engage Shino in close combat, so he could not take advantage of his bugs. Provided he did not already plant them somewhere. You never knew with Shino. Naruto would attack Hinata, because the Hyuuga heir could not easily seal his chakra away. Any Hyuuga needed at least two tries to succeed in that. Sasuke attacked Kurenai and Kiba. Sad as it was, they had estimated them as the weakest of their team. At least considering the strengths and weaknesses of Team Seven. Two members were immune against gen-jutsu. One was quick in dispelling it. Between the three of them, they could assist Naruto fighting gen-jutsu easily. In fact, they had evaluated Team Eight as the weakest enemy. Not weak in tracking but against a full out attack team. Kakashi was to assist Naruto if needed but his main goal was to reach their chest. Beneath the earth, the jounin paused. He sensed a small amount of chakra emitting from above him. Immediately, he emerged from the ground. Just right when the bomb exploded, instead of going off in his face, he was thrown back. The impact made it impossible for him to land gracefully but he landed on his feet anyway. Kiba’s bomb, no doubt. Kakashi started plan B. His ninken drove from the ground, immobilizing Hinata. Naruto understood, he created yet another hundreds of clones, all running to their opponent’s chest. Just to be killed by one bomb after the other. The whole ground was laced with traps then. Team Seven was not the only one who had profited by Naruto’s initial attack then.

Kakashi let out a short whistle. His team fell back, except for Naruto, who continued to press their opponent with shadow clones.

“Report.”

“Defending rather than attacking.”

“But not overly worried.”

“Doesn’t matter, we will still win.” Like that Sasuke had informed them that he spotted insects in proximity of their chest. Sakura’s explosives would be ineffective. But the barrier was holding.

“They are running out of chakra.” Sakura’s chakra had been sucked out by Shino’s insects. Suggesting that the insects tried to suck the chakra out of Kakashi’s seals to weaken the barrier.

“Fine.” Kakashi ordered them to stick to plan B.

The insects were annoying. But first, they had to confuse them. Hinata had freed herself from the ninken and was trying to protect Shino. The same with Kurenai and Kiba. They had decided to rely on Shino to get to their client. An obvious choice. Kakashi and Sakura positioned themselves in a way that looked like Team Eight was in their way of the chest. Naruto followed Sasuke to attack Kurenai while their teammates chose to rain doom with poisoned senbon on Hinata, Shino and Kiba. Hinata in turn protected her teammates using her 64 defensive diagram. Shino was mostly inactive. That would not do.

“Kai!” Kakashi let his seals explode. Despite Naruto’s inability to concentrate long enough to learn sealing himself, he came up with brilliant ideas to modify them. The small explosion would not destroy their client and it would at least startle their opponents. Although Shino looked impassive, he started to protect himself and fell back. Team Seven had to move fast if they wanted Team Eight to remain oblivious. Fortunately Naruto took the cue and his clone emerged from the ground destroying their enemy’s chest with a swift rasengan.

“Team Eight loses!” Genma intoned. When Kakashi had surfed into the ground, he had only scouted the area. After getting rid of the traps in the ground, a Naruto-clone took advantage of Sakura’s chasm and Kakashi’s tunnel to reach their chest. After reaching it, he had to wait until their client was secured before finishing the job. Admittedly, Sasuke had no specific role in plans A to C but after that they would have to rely on him heavily.

Team Seven apologized to Team Eight for the destruction of their valuables. They just waved dismissively, stating that they were the ones who did not well enough. Yes, the content of the chest were important but it would never endanger their friendship.

“Because Team Eight’s chest has been destroyed, I will announce the content of the second one: A child’s toy, a bug catcher, a picture of Kiba and Akamaru and...” Iruka halted for a second. He shuffled the pictures as if they were stuck at each other. But the glance the chunin threw in Kakashi’s direction was telling. “A picture of Hinata and Naruto.” Hinata started to blush while Naruto frowned. The Hyuuga heiress had said that she still cared for Naruto. So the picture should not be surprising for Kakashi. After all, the scarf had been Naruto’s as well. Still, it was annoying. Were Hinata’s valuables all about Naruto? Probably. Kakashi kept an impassive expression.

  


The fight of Team Nine and Ten had been underwhelming as well. In fact, Kakashi knew from the very beginning, that Team Ten would win. Gai’s team was stronger physically but between Shikamaru’s intellect and Ino’s knowledge of the human psych, they probably knew Team Nine’s strategy before they had known it. Kakashi was not trying to be offending (Why should he be? Who was there to offend in his mind anyway?). It was an honest evaluation. One that Gai had made, too, Kakashi was sure.

“Team Nine: Leg weights, a pug-keychain, ribbons and a book about social norms?” Kakashi was almost sure he heard Naruto murmur ‘So, Gai-sensei has a Pakkun keychain, too.’ The jounin had had them made back when he was Team Seven’s jounin instructor. There existed only three copies. One was left with Gai as a way to say ‘thank you for being a friend.’, one to Naruto as a way to say ‘sorry, I was not there for you.’. One he kept for him...because of reasons (it being, it was a depiction of Pakkun.). Kakashi was not going to tell that to Naruto, so he just ignored him.

“Gai-sensei! I’m sorry, I have failed you!” Lee cried while bowing so deeply, Kakashi wondered how he managed to keep standing.

“Idiot!” In one of the rare occasions, Gai got angry and punched Lee, who flew a bit until he crashed into the ground, staring up with watery eyes to await the never ending wisdom of his sensei and idol. Kakashi chuckled. Maybe he could be offending in his mind. Not to offend in particular, just to amuse himself. “This is a team effort. Nobody is at fault for anything! We win as a team and we lose as a team. You do not have to apologize, Lee.”

“Yes, Gai-sensei.” Kakashi turned, he had no desire to see them both cry.

  


O make:

They were at home. The first matche s were over and the group had decided to  call it a day.  Naruto was nursing one cup of instant ramen while Kakashi drank his tea. 

“Kaka-sensei? Can I ask you something”

“Mhh?”

“When I saw Kiba today, I was wondering if you feel the urge to pet Akamaru, too?” After Naruto had been released from hospital, he had encountered Tsume who had pointed at the Inuzuka compound. ‘Starting tomorrow, the pups are being sold. Kakashi’s saying bye.’ So Naruto found his husband surrounded by eight pug-puppies fighting each other for Kakashi’s attention. The jounin had just laughed at them, cuddled, petted, praised them all equally. Suddenly the pugs had darted out. Apparently they did not want to divide their attention between the two. So Naruto had to move closer. When Kakashi had noticed his arrival, he had not even blushed. Naruto could see the splitting grin beneath the mask. The jounin just patted the ground beside him and motioned him to sit down. While a pug tried to climb her way up using Kakashi’s vest.  When they had left, Kakashi had come down from his puppy-high, had realized what happened and had tried to play it down. Not that Naruto believed him. But he stored it as a secret, Kakashi did not want to share with just anyone.

T he lack of a response was not missed by Naruto. “ That’s a yes, right?”

“He’s a nin-dog. Not a pet. It would be inappropriate to pet him all the time.”

“Still a yes.”

“I don’t pet my summons all the time.”

“They are nin-dogs. Not pets. It would be inappropriate to pet them all the time.”

“You are picking up my bad habits.” Kakashi accused him. 

“You know, Pakkun visited me once while I was in hospital.”

“He got in?”

“No, he took advantage of the branch you were camping on when you went to take a shower.”

“So?”

“He told me, how you summoned him the first time.” Silence. Naruto grinned. “I find it hard to believe that a lil’ Kakashi squealed and almost killed Pakkun-pup just by hugging him.” 

T he next morning, Naruto found a  printed page of Icha-Icha Tactics: The character Naruko flirt ed with the hero.  Well-endowed Naruko donning a  purple devil’s outfit  with little horns crowning  the top of her  long blonde pigtail ed  hair.  Jumping up and down  in excitement and with bouncing breasts  when the hero promised to tell her a secret.  Sweet, innocent Naruko. Blonde.  Tanned. Pigtails … Three whisker-marks  on each cheek …

Naruto stormed into the kitchen. “You can make fun of someone without saying a word.  I was hungry and he didn’t grill the meat...so I transformed. What’s the big deal ?”

“It’s not necessarily the outfit that’s a big deal. Would you like to see the next page?”

“NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I realised, I will be gone for a few days soon....Unfortunately, I will miss two tuesdays, so there will be no update on this story. I know, I can technically schedule them...but if you have not written the chapters yet, you cannot schedule them :P   
> Maybe there will be two Extras instead. I finished one already and one is almost finished...But that's just a heads up. Next week will be update as usual. 
> 
> Thanks for continuing reading!


	11. Interlude 2, Part 3: Face it, you love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

# Interlude 2, Part 3: Face it, you love him.

A shinobi lifestyle meant, you had to be ready to kiss your plans goodbye if something else came up. What happened was not all that dramatic. An Anbu squad had arrived yesterday night, severely injured by missing nin from Sunagakure. Therefore they were filled up with poison. Kakashi did not call it tragic because between Sakura, Ino, Tsunade and Shizune they had it more than handled. Nevertheless, the squad needed their attention. As a resulttheir tournament had been paused until the squad were safe.

Kakashi sat on a branch, overseeing a river just outside of Konoha. It was a nice place to rest. Earlier, Kakashi had visited the memorial stone, to pay his respects. He felt uneasy but was unable to pinpoint exactly why. Still, he had not lingered at the stone. Somehow the feeling just grew stronger there, so he made his way to his second favorite relaxing spot. The first one being a tree in front of the academy, he avoided it recently because of Iruka’s presence there.

Kakashi felt distressed. And if you felt distressed, you might just be stressed out. So, the jounin had decided to take it easy for the day. Perched up on his tree, he read through one volume of Icha Icha before Pakkun summoned himself in his lap.

“Yo!”

“It’s been a while since you visited me, Pakkun.” Kakashi idly turned a page.

“Naruto told me ‘to go fetch Kakashi’.’”

“I’d like to see you carry me to him.”

“What are you, a stick?”

“Well, Anko recently told me, I have one up my –”

“He cooked.” The pug interrupted him. “Something new.”

“You don’t sound convinced.”

“It’s something new, I just don’t know if it’s still cooking.”

“I’m getting take-out, as well, then.” Despite him saying that Kakashi stayed right were he was. Pakkun observed the spot, patted with his paws on his lap, circled around for a few times and laid down. The pug wiggled a bit until he was comfortable then looked a Kakashi expectantly. The jounin smiled under his mask and started to pet his summon. Naruto did not need to know just yet that his summons were able to summon themselves to his location whenever they wanted. Or that they summoned themselves sometimes just to laze around with him.

They enjoyed each others company for a while. Until Pakkun sighed. “Boss, what is going on with you and Naruto?”

“I already told you.”

“You smell like him.”

“We live together.”

“It smells nice.” Kakashi thought about the implications. Every person had a unique smell. If you were involved with another person, your smells intermingled. It was a little like wearing a perfume. Just like perfume, some person-scent suited your own and some did not.

“I see.” So Naruto’s and his own scent were compatible? Some would dismiss the idea that the smell told you more about a person than a conversation did. But people lied and scents did not.

“You don’t stink of dead office anymore.”

“Don’t forget about the stinking dogs. Dead office and stinking dogs.” When you were ill, you smelled ill. When you were happy, one could smell the excitement. Sadness, unshod tears.

“You smell like a sunlit room full of books, ink, sunflowers, woolen blankets and dogs.”

“I smell like a living room?” Love, the smell of you and the one you loved begun to merge. It was no longer a perfume but the person you loved became an essential part of you.

“Five years ago, you would not have known what a living room smelled like.”

“True.” His scent has changed? Of course, Naruto was a necessary existence in his life. Without him, he would not be alive. But love? Naruto did smell like sunflowers. Like a warm summer day. The distress Kakashi had felt earlier reared up. Kakashi wanted to see his husband. He wanted to know if Naruto smelled like him, too.

“You smell alive and warm and it’s nice. Whatever it means.” Pakkun stood on his hind legs and showed Kakashi his front paws. The jounin chuckled. With one hand, he reached out to caress the soft padding of Pakkun’s paws.

“Whatever it means.” Kakashi agreed.

  


As per Pakkun’s warnings, their home smelled burnt. On their dining table, Kakashi found a pot of something. It smelled of...some things. Kakashi tried hard to keep a straight face.

“I made stew!” Naruto announced proudly. He had rushed out of the kitchen to welcome him. Maybe to distract him from the chaos.

“That’s what it is?” Kakashi murmured.

“Pakkun told you I cooked, right?” Naruto looked at the plastic bag Kakashi was holding.

“It must have slipped his mind.” Kakashi smiled apologetically. “I brought ramen because I haven’t been in the mood to cook.” Because of the burnt dishes, Naruto’s smell was almost unnoticeable.

“I see.” Naruto looked disappointed.

The jounin bit his lower lip. It was either go on with the lie and refuse to eat ‘the stew’ or commit suicide by eating ‘the stew’. “Stew is like fine wine.” Kakashi began slowly. “If you wait a day, it will taste better because the spices can really circulate through the dish.” Maybe he could save it the next day? “Ramen, however, gets spoiled really quickly. So how about we eat ramen today and wait with the stew until tomorrow?”

“Alright.” Naruto still looked doubtful.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I wasn’t sure if it was edible anyway. And you brought ramen.”

Kakashi hummed. Maybe it had been a bad idea to only teach Naruto one recipe if it frustrated him so much? “How was your spar with Sasuke-kun?”

“Tie. Again.” Naruto sighed, placing their dinner into proper bowls. “Kurama is still upset about the putting into a gen-jutsu thing. He kept nagging the whole time.”

“Is that so?” Kakashi slipped down his mask without much of a thought. “Well, not everybody can forgive as easily as you.”

“I know that! As long as he doesn’t plan on taking revenge, I’m fine with him disliking Sasuke. But the constant commentary! And I cannot escape from it because I need his chakra!”

“I don’t think, Kurama would approve of you, calling him chatty.”

“I don’t care! He kept distracting me and that’s why I couldn’t beat Sasuke-teme.”

Kakashi smiled. He placed the chopsticks down and watched Naruto gobble down three bowls of ramen. They had changed after the war. The time they had spend training for the tournament had made that clear. They had become stronger, self-assured. But it was nice to see some things never changed. Like the rivalry between Sasuke and Naruto. Or Sakura’s love for Sasuke. It was nice, too, to see the things that had changed. Like Sasuke’s and Naruto’s bond. Sakura’s requited love. The friendship between all of them.

Kakashi watched Naruto ramble on about Kurama. Naruto ate differently from his childhood. It did not look like a baby eating. The slurping was loud but not disgustingly so. The broth and spit did not land on the jacket. It had changed, too. When Naruto was eighteen, he had switched from his jacket which Jirayia had bought him to a black one with an orange zipper and faded orange pants. It was far more suitable for battle. And it gave him a more mature look. In addition to his slightly shorter hair, Kakashi could say that Naruto grew up to be a handsome man. His bright and trusting nature never lost one ounce of brightness and trust. Only adding to his attractiveness. ‘ _Sorry, what did I think right now?_ ’ Kakashi’s eyes widened. ‘ _Naruto is attractive?_ ’ Of course, one could see, objectively speaking, that Naruto Uzumaki…-Hatake had grown up to be an attractive man. It was an observation not a judgment.

“Kaka-sensei? Are you alright? You got all panicky all of the sudden.”

“I just imagined what a mighty being of chakra might do, if he took offense in what you just said.”

Naruto laughed. “He would curl up and sulk because he’s actually a big orange softie.” Kakashi could almost hear the growl coming from Naruto’s mind-scape.

“Orange is always good.” Despite its shortness, Naruto’s hair looked soft. Thinking back, Kakashi remembered all the times he had woken up because Naruto’s hair had tickled in his nose.

“Right?! We should get you something orange, too. We could get matching clothes even! Like a scarf!”

“I think Gai wore an orange scarf when he was younger. I’m not comfortable with anything that might remind him of our rivalry. I only got him to give up on giving me his clothes a few years ago.” The huge grin, Naruto wore, was adorable. When he listened to Kakashi’s story about Gai, it changed into a soft smile. Presenting his lips to Kakashi. It had been nice when they had touched his.

“That would have been awesome! Like a challenge gear! We should totally get a Team Seven gear for the next round.” How could he convince Naruto to take a shower? Kakashi needed to know if his husband smelled like him.

“I don’t think, orange and pink match.”

“Yeah, I don’t think, Sasuke would want to wear either.”

“He seems dead set on shades of grays these days.” What if he did? Did it mean, Naruto was in love with him? Scent could tell a lot about others but it could not _reveal_ them to you. Of course, Kakashi smelled like Naruto, the genin was an important part of Kakashi’s life. The jounin did not know what he would do without him. Return to how he had been before? How had he been before? Like an old office, Pakkun had said. What did Naruto add? Warmth. Sunshine. Sunflowers. He smelled like a living room because he felt alive around Naruto. It did not mean he loved him. Still, Kakashi wanted to kiss him.

Kakashi realized how Naruto was watching him. “You seem a little out of it, tonight.” His husband said. “If you don’t want to talk about it, how about we call it a day?” Naruto rose, gathered up their dishes and made his way to the kitchen. “I’m pretty tired myself. Plus the tournament might start tomorrow again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I want to try something anyway.” Naruto’s grinning face popped up behind the door-frame. “As a kid, I always wanted to be buried by dog cuddles. Do you think your pack would be willing to sleep with us tonight?”

Kakashi felt his mouth form into a grin. “They would love to.”

  


Indeed, the tournament resumed the following day. It started off with a fight between Team Seven and Team Ten.

It was disastrous. Right from the start, they incapacitated Kakashi with Ino’s mind transfer. He did not know what he did during that time. She had severed any connection to his environment. Kakashi was familiar with the Yamanaka’s technique. You could throw the invader out if you either were mentally stronger than expected and were able to take her by surprise. Or you showed her images she could not take. Ino would not underestimate him. So he tried to show her images of past torture, deaths and sad memories he was comfortable with revealing to her. Unfortunately, Ino Yamanaka was the head of the Yamanaka-clan and as such she worked with T&I. She had seen stuff.

As a last resort, Kakashi took it upon himself to think about Sai. He, as almost everyone except for Sai and Naruto, was aware about her attraction to the former Root-agent. So Kakashi thought about their first meeting. First mission. And lastly about the one time Naruto had forced Team Kakashi to a team-bonding time in the hot springs. The mental picture of a naked Sai did it. Kakashi was suddenly in control. Behind him Shikamaru barely caught Ino who sported an indecent nosebleed.

When Kakashi gained control, he dodged instinctively and suppressed the instinct to strike back. He was facing Naruto. The genin had a panicked expression. Judging from the wounds he showed on his arms, Ino had attacked Naruto while in control of Kakashi’s body. Since the jounin himself had no wounds or anything damaged, he suspected that Naruto merely dodged and defended himself.

Satisfied with his first observation, Kakashi whirled around, throwing several shuriken in the direction of Ino and Shikamaru. Which were intercepted by Tenzo, creating a wood wall. Fortunately, his breaking free from the mind possession seemed to have released Sakura from the shadow possession, Shikamaru must have succeeded in trapping her. Unfortunately, she was currently dodging Shikamaru who had secured a still fainted Ino behind Team Ten. Sakura looked a little unfocused. Her evasion seemed more instinctive behavior than anything else. Unfortunately, too, Sasuke was at the sidelines. Scowling. ‘ _Must have been defeated._ ’

Shikamaru had to be taken down but was guarded by Choji and Tenzo. Their gen-jutsu specialist who could have knocked out Choji was out of the game. Sakura was resistant to gen-jutsu but had never mastered it and without the sharingan, Kakashi was no good in casting them either.

“Fall back!” Naruto shouted. Sakura immediately obeyed. Kakashi followed. Naruto seemed to be the most level-headed one of them at that moment. “Kakashi, attack Tenzo. Sakura, Choji. I’ll go against Shikamaru. Now!”

They did as Naruto commanded. Kakashi threw a fireball in the direction Tenzo while Sakura attacked Choji. Naruto made several clones that simultaneously attacked Shikamaru. Who popped them with shadow stitches as if it was nothing. Still, Naruto continued to pressure Shikamaru. Clearly, his plan was to tire him out. Not a bad plan. But he had overestimated the chakra reserves of Kakashi and Sakura. Fighting the shadow possession jutsu and the mind possession jutsu was tiring in itself. To keep fighting afterward was challenging to say the least. But Kakashi kept going. He did not want to be a burden to Naruto. He would not be the reason why their client was eliminated. ‘ _Where is it anyway?_ ’ Their enemy’s client was secured inside a wooden cage.

Kakashi spotted the yellow toad, Naruto sometimes summoned. The one who always talked about eating. Was their client in _him_? It was a good guarding place, even when Naruto was knocked out, the toad would not disappear. Still, Kakashi was not comfortable with the idea of Mr.Ukki in a toad’s stomach.

Kakashi was tired of chasing after Tenzo. “Sakura! Switch.” The medic seemed to be annoyed by her charge as well and quickly obliged by effectively destroying the roots, Tenzo had created, with as single punch. She continued to engage Tenzo in a tai-jutsu match.

Kakashi threw a water-jutsu at Choji, soaking floor and chuunin alike. Shikamaru noticed and shouted for Choji to get away. The tactician was busy attacking Naruto, who still spawned clones like it was his only plan. It probably was. But Choji did not react fast enough. Kakashi sent a lightening jutsu through the water, paralyzing Choji. Genma jumped in to carry him to the sidelines where Ino and Sasuke were already waiting.

“Shadow Possession. Complete.” Shikamaru had caught the real Naruto in his shadows. In the short moment of shock. Tenzo incapacitated Sakura.

“So, Kakashi-sensei.” Shikamaru said, reaching into the pouch for a kunai. Naruto trembled as he did the same. “This is troublesome. Ideally, you would still be under Ino’s control and Yamato-san is not fast enough to capture you.” Shikamaru and Naruto slowly approached the toad. Naruto tried to break free and calm his summon down. “I don’t have enough chakra to catch you, either.” Kakashi thought about running towards Shikamaru’s client but experience with Tenzo taught him that the cage was spiked with traps. He had to distract Shikamaru. How? “Either you give up and allow us to destroy the chest or I will force Naruto to destroy the chest by stabbing his own summon.”

“WHAT?! Shika are you crazy!” Naruto yelled and renewed his attempts to break free.

“Shikamaru-san, I don’t think, that’s advisable.” Tenzo murmured.

“Not at all. It is troublesome but it’s within the rules of this round.”

“Naruto, release your summon, now.” Kakashi carefully focused his chakra. Naruto, seeing the mad look in Kakashi’s eyes, obeyed. The toad puffed away, leaving only the chest. “Sakura.”

“I know.” The medic looked furious, too. Focusing chakra in her arms, she snapped the binds, ran through several hand signs and flooded the battle ground with a water-jutsu. Reaching both their clients. They heard Tenzo curse as he and Shikamaru jumped into safety.

“ _Purple lightening!_ ” Kakashi’s lightening quickly spread through the water, triggering all traps which erupted into an explosion, destroying both chest and shocking Naruto who had been too confused to react.

“Tie!” Genma announced. He sat on a branch of one of the trees. As far away from Sakura and Kakashi as possible. The two of them were panting heavily.

“Guys?” Naruto was not as heavily affected by lightening. The jounin had taught him to release wind-chakra if he ever got into contact with lightening. It would lessen the effects. Kakashi let the killing-intent slowly fade away.

“Yes, Naruto-kun?”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Sakura bit out. She turned briskly on her heels and stormed towards Sasuke. Who, judging by the small twitch of his eye, was terrified. “I told you, I can take a hit from you! Why did you let me knock you out!”

“You focused chakra in your fist before you hit me.”

“You are a sharingan user who was hit by my fist. I got angry!”

“Doesn’t mean, you should hit me again.” Sakura had the decency to look embarrassed.

“This would not have happened if you would just accept that I can fight, too!”

“I never said, you cannot fight. I said, you should leave the heavy hitting to Naruto and myself.”

“And yet you were the one to get knocked out first. By a heavy hit delivered by me!”

Kakashi left their quarrel alone. It was funny how Sasuke got backed into a corner but it was none of his business.

“They obviously chose a psychological strategy for this fight.” Kakashi eye-smiled tiredly. They had known, Naruto would not harm Kakashi and Sasuke would not attack Sakura (anymore).

“Troublesome.” Shikamaru jumped down from his tree, he had fled on. “Not the ideal outcome. But the best we could get.”

“Team Seven. A plush with a mask, a red ribbon, a book full of paw-prints and a kunai utilized by the Fourth Hokage.” Iruka announced. “Team Ten. A shogi-board, a book about architecture, cooking books and a dried rose?”

Kakashi first looked at the plush than slowly towards Naruto who avoided his stare. He smiled softly. ‘The plush with a mask’ was worn out and looked suspiciously like him.

  


Team Seven had to skip the fight between Team Eight and Nine because of Sakura’s and Sasuke’s argument. Kakashi had to admit, he was on Sakura’s side. Telling the medic to remain in the back rows for safety reasons was like telling her she was weak. Which she was not. She was a front-line medic. And Sasuke had to accept it. Sadly, Naruto had disagreed. They agreed on the fact that Sakura was strong. But Naruto empathized with Sasuke insofar he did not like to see Kakashi fighting either. Sasuke just wanted to protect Sakura like Naruto wanted to protect Kakashi.

And so the argument had expanded to another couple. Resulting in Iruka and Shizune sending them away to sort things out. “What do you mean, you don’t like to see me fight?” Kakashi demanded. The two of them walked in front of Sakura and Sasuke who quietly argued, too. By a silent agreement, they walked towards Naruto’s and Kakashi’s house.

“Like I said, it’s not like I don’t think you’re strong. It just makes me nervous.”

“Nervous about what?”

“That you might get hurt.”

“I’m a shinobi. I get hurt.”

“Exactly.”

“I’m not retiring just because you’re nervous.”

“I never said that! Just...take it easy?”

“Take it easy?” Kakashi echoed.

“Yes! You’re rather notorious for getting into trouble.”

“Excuse me?”

“You always end up in hospital.”

“Well, excuse me for not having a being of chakra in my belly that heals my sorry ass all the time!”

“It’s because I have Kurama, that I’m more suited-”

“You are more _suited_ to be a shinobi taking high ranking missions?”

“Yes. I mean, no. Not like that.”

“Then, what do you mean!”

“If you lose, you most likely die, dammit!”

“That’s just how being a shinobi works. You have to be prepared to die.”

Naruto grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks. Sakura and Sasuke stopped, too. Not missing a beat in their argument. “You may be prepared to die but I am not prepared to let you go!”

The wave of chakra stopped Kakashi’s retort of Naruto better get prepared for it. It was heavy with sadness. So instead, Kakashi sighed. “I understand that Naruto. But treating me like fluffy cotton candy that dissolves as soon as it touches water, is not the solution to this. I’m afraid to lose either of you, too. But I trust you to do anything possible to return home. And if you don’t, I’ll find you and carry you home.” That ended their discussion.

Kakashi was aware how Sakura stared at them. After getting home, preparing tea and serving it, Naruto had claimed his place at Kakashi’s side. Holding his hand and pressing his thigh to Kakashi’s. “You are adorable.” Sakura stated, earning the humming agreement of Sasuke.

“You just need to grab and hold on, Sakura-chan! I learned it’s the best strategy with silent people.” Kakashi did not bother answering. He had caught Naruto’s scent. It had not changed at all. He still smelt like a field of sunflowers on a warm summer day. No dogs, no ink, no books. While Kakashi’s scent had changed and adopted Naruto’s, Naruto did not even acknowledge Kakashi’s. No blending. Not something.

It made him furious. His _husband_ did not smell like him. _His_ husband did not smell like him. Why _did his husband not smell like him_? Why did Naruto kiss Kakashi if he had not acknowledged him? Why was he so mad? Why was he sad? It had not been their first kiss! But Kakashi had _liked_ it. He wanted to _repeat_ it. And yet, Naruto had not accepted him in his life. Because scents did not lie. If Naruto did not smell like him, he was not Kakashi’s! If Kakashi smelled like Naruto, he was Naruto’s.

His husband did not smell like him and it bothered him. Hinata bothered him. The kiss bothered him. Everything bothered him because Naruto was not _his_ and Kakashi had selfishly assumed that he was. He had assumed after they had started cuddling. After the rise of intimacy. After everything he had assumed...Why did it bother him? ‘ _Whatever it means, it’s nice._ ’ How can it be nice, if the person you love is intimate with you but does not love you back. Because for all the excuses Kakashi could invent, he could not run away from the jealousy and pain and disappointment he felt in that very moment. He thought of Naruto as attractive because he was attracted to Naruto. 

‘ _Naruto kissed me and I liked it._ ’ It meant he liked being kissed by Naruto. It meant he liked Naruto. With every single ounce of bravery he could muster, Kakashi admitted to himself that his scent has changed because had accepted him as a vital existence to his being. He had done so, because he loved Naruto. He was bothered because Naruto might not reciprocate his feelings.


	12. Interlude 2, Part 4: Exposure of the obvious and underneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

#  Interlude 2, Part 4: Exposure of the obvious and underneath.

The moment the thought had manifested in Kakashi’s mind, he rejected the idea completely. He reprimanded himself for it and felt ashamed for even thinking it. Naruto Uzumaki…Hatake did not lie. He did not like it, he could not do it. He just did not have it in him. Between Tsunade and Kakashi, they had worked hard to make Naruto at least keep quiet while others lied for him. Never-mind Naruto’s first undercover mission. He had lied his way into a group of missing nin, alright. In the process, he had developed trust issues and a fear of being lied to.

Even assuming Naruto _pretended_ to like Kakashi was outrageous.

“Did you just growl, Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura looked curious, Sasuke interested and Naruto worried. 

“Bull told me, I should practice it. Makes it easier for pups to understand me while training.” Kakashi lied. He growled sometimes. Always while training with his summons. It was simply the easiest way to express displeasure. Or announce playtime.

“Bull can speak?” Naruto asked. By the look of it Kakashi had convinced neither his husband nor anyone.

“He’s just shy around people.” Bull mostly talked to Pakkun and Kakashi. Nobody knew why.

“I see.” And like that, his team let the topic ‚Kakashi’s growling‘ drop.

 

“You’re tensed.” Naruto observed that night. During dinner with Team Seven, Gai had visited to report his team’s victory over Team Eight. Something that had made Kiba furious. Being placed last in the overall table and all.

Kakashi looked at his husband, surprised. Slowly he looked down on himself, around the room and lastly at his husband again. “I’m in my nightwear, laying in the bed of our bedroom and I’m not wearing my mask. What makes you think I’m tensed?” At some point, Kakashi had opened a drawer to get fresh underwear and discovered he suddenly shared the drawer with Naruto. After that, it was easy to see, he shared every drawer and storage space in his room with Naruto. Without another thought, Kakashi had adapted and called it their room.

“You would never admit, to any of that if you were relaxed!”

“I’m sorry?”

“You never point out the obvious if you’re serious.”

“That’s not true.” He just could not remember a counter-example.

“Fine! You never point out the obvious if you are serious without blushing!”

“That does not sound fair, Naruto-kun.” Again, no counter-example.

“Then, stop lying to me! Is something troubling you, yes or no?”

Naruto hated it when he lied to him. It made Kakashi furious that Naruto did not smell like him. Scent did not lie. Naruto did not lie. Naruto was affectionate towards him. More than one would expect from a friend or a brother or a cousin. Why did Naruto not smell like Kakashi whereas Kakashi smelled like Naruto?

“Yes.” Not just like Naruto. His own scent had changed to fit Naruto’s. Why did Naruto’s not fit his own? Why was his thought circling around this matter? Because it bothered him that the whole thing bothered him.

“Alright then.” Without another word, Naruto climbed onto the bed. He crawled towards Kakashi. Using the jounin’s arm as a pillow he layed on his side, facing Kakashi’s chest.

“Talk to me whenever you’re ready to talk about it.” A yawn. And like that, Naruto fell asleep.

“Okay.” Kakashi murmured. He carefully turned to his side to bury his face into Naruto’s hair. He had to admit, his husband smelled nice. Calming. Loving. And like that, Kakashi fell asleep.

 

The last two team matches were to be held. Before they started, Tsunade had decided to announce the current placing.

“Team Seven. First round: Chakra-Control 15 points; nin-jutsu 15 points; tai-jutsu 10 points; tactics 5 points. Total points in first round: 45 points.” Iruka announced. “Second round: Win against Team Eight 15 points; draw against Team Ten 5 points. Current total points: 65 points.”

“Team Eight.” Shizune took over. “First round: Chakra-Control 10 points; nin-jutsu 5 points; tai-jutsu 0 points; tactics 10 points. Total points in first round: 25 points.” Kiba growled. “Second round: Lost against Team Seven 0 points; Lost against Team Nine 0 points. Current total points: 25 points.”

“Team Nine.” Iruka started again. „First round: Chakra-Control 5 points; nin-jutsu 0 points; tai-jutsu 15 points; tactics 0 points. Total points in first round: 20 points. Second round: Lost against Team Ten 0 points; Win against Team Eight 15 points. Current total points: 35 points.”

“Yosh!” Gai interrupted them. “Team Nine! We shall continue to better ourselves! Without fault, let us overtake my rival’s team!”

“Team Ten.” Shizune had decided to ignore the blue beast. “First round: Chakra-Control 0 points; nin-jutsu 10 points; tai-jutsu 5 points; tactics 15 points. Total points in first round: 30 points.” Ino scowled, still annoyed about Lee. “Second round: Win against Team Nine 15 points; draw against Team Seven 5 points. Current total points: 50 points.”

It sounded like Kakashi’s team was far ahead. Sadly, if they lost their next match and Team Ten won theirs, they would draw in the overall table as well. After that, only the individual matches counted.

Kakashi did not know how Tsunade planned to arrange the matches. After the first round, Tsunade had found a liking to the tournament and had taken over the planning. Not even Shikamaru knew how it would continue after the second round.

At the posture of his team, Kakashi could tell that Sakura and Naruto were determined to win. Sasuke regarded them amusedly. He had mostly lost his competitive streak after the war. Nonetheless that did not mean, he would hold back. Sasuke still enjoyed a challenge. As did Kakashi.

Gai knew that, too. “Dearest Rival! Let us count this match as one of our challenges! Our teammates may symbolize the blossom of our rivalry!”

“Are you sure, Gai? I don’t want them to blame themselves when you lose.”

“ _WHEN_ I lose?!” Gai screamed. With an outstretched pointing finger, he lectured Kakashi. “You are too confident, rival! It shall be your downfall.”

“I’m sorry, are you saying I should not be confident in the capabilities of my team? Aren’t you? It sure sounds like you don’t trust them enough to defend them now.”

Gai gaped at him. The outstretched finger slowly wilted “I – I of course I am the most confident in my team. But there are things to consider…”

„‘Things to consider‘? Gai, are you getting old?”

Predictably, the statement riled Gai up. “OLD! I’m blooming in the springtime of Youth! Yosh! If Team Nine loses I personally will…”

“Treat Team Seven and Nine to dinner.” Kakashi provided.

Gai blinked and nodded. “Wonderful idea! As expected from my eternal rival! Yosh, if Team Nine loses, I personally will treat Team Seven and Nine to dinner!”

Next to Kakashi, Naruto snorted. “Make him treat us to ramen.” He whispered.

Kakashi chuckled. “I don’t want to bankrupt him, Naruto-kun.”

“You don’t have troubles treating me nowadays.”

Kakashi eye-smiled. “Married couples do have a joined account.”

He watched as Naruto put the pieces together. “Bastard! You paid with my money!”

“ _Our_ money, Naru-koi. ”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Make me!” Kakashi sang. He jumped away when Naruto tried to punch him.

“Please take a room.” Tenzo murmured just loud enough to be heard by everyone. The way Naruto turned red was sweet. 

It was exactly what Kakashi had planned to see. The shy grin and deep red of embarrassment on his husband’s face. The happiness Kakashi saw in his husband’s eyes were enough. Scent never lied. But maybe, just maybe, it did not matter. Ultimately it did not matter what Naruto smelled like. In the end the important thing was Naruto’s happiness. It had always been. Then why did he sound bitter?

“Is Kakashi-senpai performing a claiming-ritual?” Sai asked, stopping Kakashi in his tracks and Naruto as his fist hang in the air. “I’ve read that human males tend to stake their claim by openly committing to their relationships.” Sai smiled. “By guiding a conversation in a public environment to their relationship-status and towards shared belongings as well as Naruto’s positive reaction to it, Kakashi-senpai successfully claimed him.” Kakashi never thought he would ever want to burn books. Right this moment he wanted to find every self-help book and destroy it. 

T he jounin glanced at Naruto. The both of them  now  shared the deep red colo u r of embarrassment. “ Sai, I don’t think, that’s what Kaka-sensei did...” Naruto tried.

“I do not understand.” Sai cocked his head, curious. “Would you have reacted otherwise if he had proclaimed you as his directly?”

K akashi watched as Naruto opened his mouth to answer, registered the question  later and closed his mouth again. He looked helplessly at him. Great.

“SAI-KUN!” Gai threw his arms around Sai in a tight hug. Tears were streaming down his face. Kakashi had noticed how Gai had started to shake when Sai shared his observation. Barely contained by Tenten. Now he had broken free. “You are right! My rival finally committed himself again to a serious relationship.”

“Again?” Ino asked. Was Kakashi not a private man? Then why did he have such a loud friend?

“The last time it was me when he finally acknowledged me as his rival and friend!” Gai proclaimed proudly, still hugging Sai. “The time before it was his genin squad!” Because Gai would just not let things go. 

“And how did he do that?” Sasuke asked, smirking. Gai was drawing attention to them. He was drawing attention to Kakashi.

“There were some jounin who talked about them.” Gai’s brows furrowed in thoughts. Completely oblivious to Kakashi’s warning stare. The said jounin had chosen a bad time to badmouth them, admittedly. Right after Sasuke’s departure, Sakura’s apprenticeship under Tsunade and Naruto’s training trip with Jirayija, Kakashi had been irritable. He had been left with the question whether he could have done more. Just to came to one conclusion. Either way, they were gone and left him. 

“Gai, I think that is enough.” Kakashi tried to shut his friend up.

“No, I want to know how he acknowledged us.” Sasuke interfered.

“AH! I remember his words they were the most passionate speech I’ve heard!”

“Gai...” Kakashi tried again.

“’Whoever wants to call…’” He started to recite.

“Gai. Enough!” Kakashi’s voice had barely rose in volume. Still, Gai finally shut up. With a guilty look, he let go of Sai and made a silent bow of apology. 

“But Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura started. ‘ _Whoever wants to call my cute little genin weak..._ ’

“Sakura-chan, it’s Kakashi.” ‘ _or unwanted...’_.

“That’s not a reason for Gai to keep quite.” ‘ _or unredeemable..._ ’

“It is and you know it, teme.” ‘ _Is welcome to do so._ ’

“Naruto is right. It’s Kakashi-sensei.” ‘ _He just has to understand one thing._ ’

“Hn.” ‘ _He has to answer to me._ ’

“Come one, Sasuke! You love him, too.” ‘ _And I’m not all that gentle when someone insults what’s mine._ ’

Before Sasuke could answer, Kakashi smiled dangerously. “Well, Gai. I hope your team is well prepared.”  He looked at the jury. “The matches begin after lunch?” Iruka nodded. “Alright then. My cute little team! Follow me.” Without waiting for an answer, he turned and headed into the direction of training ground Nine. 

“He packed another lunch.” Kakashi heard Naruto informed the others.

  


L unch went without complications.  The other teams did well in avoiding them. Sasuke and Naruto bickered about the one thing or the other and Sakura talked to Kakashi about strategies. Before they were heading back,  Kakashi’s current genin-team paid them a visit.  They looked sullen but determined. 

Mareo stood in front of them. He had taken up the leader position of Team Three.  Kameko and Hoshi stood to his right and left side. “ Kakashi-sensei.  What is your strategy against Team Nine?”

“Why are you asking?”

“We would like to help you.” Kakashi looked at them silently. “If we do not assist you it might reflect badly on Team Three.” Kameko elbowed him. “As a part of Team Kakashi, that is.” 

Kameko scowled. “ We know we are not Team Seven and will never compare to them. But we want to be of worth for you.”

H osh i sighed. “ We are asking you for your acknowledgement of our team.” 

K akashi stared at them dumbfounded.  They must have been in the audience when  Gai had his outburst.

“There is no need for such a request.” Sakura intervened. As all four members of Team Three looked at her, she continued. “Kakashi-sensei told you, you four would become Team Three.” Right before Team Kakashi had departed to rescue Naruto, Kakashi had indeed said something similar. The medic shrugged. “If that’s not an acknowledgement, I don’t know what is.” 

T hree pairs of genin-eyes were widening and rapidly coming closer.  Kakashi barely understood what was happening when  Team Three tackled him to  force him into a hug. “We’re so sorry!”  They sobbed in  unison (How did they even manage that?). “ We doubted you! Sorry!”

“Ma. Ma.” Kakashi petted three heads. “It’s al-right. I’m not mad.” Which resulted into an even greater outburst of tears. Why was everyone around him overly emotional? Even worse, Naruto was tearing up, too. Swiftly grabbing Sasuke, he pulled them into the hug. Sakura followed, laughing (Effectively hindering Sasuke to untangle himself and run). 

I nto the hug, Mareo explained a strategy, they decided to try because it could work.

  


To Kakashi’s eternal  embarrassment ,  his  five students paraded  towards  the fighting ground.  At least Sasuke kept him company and seemed to share his uneasiness.  So the six of them  joined the other teams, Naruto, Mareo, Kameko shouting “Team Kakashi!” on the top of their lungs. Hoshi and Sakura joining their march but keeping silent  while Sasuke and Kakashi trailed behind them, trying to appear  undisturbed by it all. 

N obody even commented on their tardiness.  Instead, Gai tried to make Team  Nine do something similar which they understandably refused  to .  However, Naruto darted out and grabbed Tenzo who  followed him unwillingly but too afraid to resist.  Tenzo was welcomed amidst Hoshi and Sakura who placed a hand onto his shoulder.

“SAI!” Naruto shouted. “You know, it’s weird if you would join us now because we will be fighting Team Nine and you’re a part of them right now. But we know, you’re part of Team Kakashi! So join us later on our way back home, right?”

K akashi walked past his team and stood in front of them. He hated the attention he was given. The annoyance that had subdued during their lunch had risen again and Kakashi blamed one person for his discomfort. “Gai.” He smiled at his friend. “This is all your fault.”

“But, dear rival, isn’t it beautiful...” Gai started in a fashion one could describe as Gai-hesitant.

“Gai. I don’t care what you have to say right now.” Kakashi still smiled when he turned to his back to his teams. “Team Three, dismissed. What are you doing here, Tenzo? You are supposed to support Team Ten.” Still smiling while he regarded the jury. “Can we start now?”

“You are awfully eager, Kakashi-san.” Iruka said.

“Ma, we’re already starting late. I just don’t want to get behind schedule.”

“And whose fault is that?” Shizune asked sarcastically.

Kakashi’s smile widened. He pointed to his team. “Theirs.”

“So...” Iruka began hesitantly. “Are both Teams ready?”

“Yes.” Kakashi still smiled.

“Yes.” Gai did not.

“...Alright.” Genma took over. He did not look happy. “Please clear the field so we can begin.”

When they finally started, Sakura threw a smoke bomb. His three students henged into small rocks, Naruto created some shadow-clones who hid in trees or henged into plants while Kakashi remained in the middle of the field, reading. Tenten took advantage of the smoke and released hundreds of weapons into it. Kakashi merely summoned a mud wall, hiding behind it, reading.

The smoke subsided and Team Ten was faced by a reading Kakashi. “What are you doing?” Gai asked.

Kakashi looked up, smiling. “Reading.” He saw how a light tremor went through Gai. One of Naruto’s clones had henged into Sakura and jumped out of the trees, immediately going for Team Nine’s client. Intercepted by Sai killed the clone. “We thought. You are a full-attack team. We are a full-attack team.” Kakashi closed his book, changed his stance a little and grinned. “You know. Why not try something different.” His voice was a little higher and more cheerful. He hated this plan! But it seemed to work. Three of four members of Team Nine were confused by his antics.

Only Sai was solely concentrating on defending their client. To avoid Sai taking charge, Naruto engaged him in combat. Completely drowning him under clones. Pressing Sai to concentrate solely on Naruto’s clones. Nobody noticed how three rocks hopped to the woods.

Tenten seemed to snap out of it. Kakashi continued. “Kaka-sensei sure has many hidden talents.” Tenten released another batch of weapons. Hitting Kakashi spot on. Who dispelled.

From the woods, another Kakashi appeared. “What the dope tries to say.” He intoned in an emotionless voice. “Kakashi has been trained in infiltration and we plan on taking advantage of it.”

“HA!” Gai shouted. “I see what you are doing! But it won’t work! I am Kakashi’s eternal rival! And as such I know him best and will recognize him. Always.” Gai was rushing to Sai, assisting him in dispelling Naruto’s clones.

The present Kakashi changed his stance once more. Opening his book, lazily turning a page. “Did you say something?”

“You do not fool me! Everybody knows it’s one of Kakashi’s favourite sentences!”

Suddenly Sakura broke out from the trees aiming for Lee who avoided her swiftly. Without fault, Sakura went for Tenten next. Kakashi in the meanwhile changed into Sasuke, sword drawn, attacking Lee instead.

“Of course. You would recognize Kakashi-sensei.” Sakura said in an uncharacteristically lazy drawl. “And normally, this tactic would be fruitless. But we were thinking.”

“You two know each other for such a long time.” Sasuke continued. Guiding Lee towards the woods. “You know each other tactics and fighting styles by heart.”

“But what you do not know.” Naruto said, grinning. “Is how we fight.” He jumped back, going through hand-signs. “Wind style: Air bullets.” Sai interestingly enough was able to block them with an earth style jutsu. In the meantime, Gai fell back to protect their client.

Another Sakura jumped out of a tree, took Lee by surprise and hit him right in his face. The tai-jutsu specialist flew into the woods. Sasuke followed Lee immediately.

Tenten was next. Apparently she had decided, if Lee was hit by the inhuman power, Sakura was famous for, the Sakura she was facing, could not be the real one. Instead of flying, Sakura punched her into the earth. To make sure, she stayed there, Sakura stabbed her lightly with a poisoned senbon. When Genma looked Tenten over, agreeing, that the weapon specialist would not be able to continue fighting, Sakura jumped to their client and assumed a defensive stance. The other Sakura was already assisting Naruto throwing similar poisoned senbons at Gai and Sai.

“The fun part.” Defending Sakura sounded excited. “Is that Kakashi-sensei can copy our fighting styles almost perfectly.”

Two green clad figures broke through the trees, engaged in a tai-jutsu match. They watched as Gai stared disbelieving at the two figures. “Sorry, Gai.” One of the Naruto’s said. “Maybe you don’t know your team as well as I do mine.” With that, the clone henged into Kakashi and aimed for the chest. Before he could reach it, Gai had rushed to confront Kakashi.

“How dare you to say, I don’t know my students.” Gai had opened the first three gates. “All you do is mocking us with this fight!”

“I am sorry. Did you expect a fair fight?” Defending Sakura asked. “Or were you just asking for more advantages over us?”

“Excuse me?!”

“None of us is allowed to fight the way we usually do. Lee and you only open until the fifth gate anyway.”

“Maaa, Sakura-chan.” Attacking Sakura retorted. “It’s a challenge for Team Seven. Shouldn’t we be glad for the experience?”

“Sakura-chan is right.” Kakashi said, evading Gai’s attack swiftly. “We are simply using the means we have to adapt to this challenge.”

“Just because you are not used to psychological warfare doesn’t mean, we cannot use it.”

“But fine.” Suddenly, the four of them henged again. Kakashi turned into Sasuke, sharingan flashing to predict Gai’s movements. Defending Sakura turned into Kakashi and the attacking one stayed Sakura. Lee’s opponent was another Sasuke who dispelled himself. A fifth cloud of smoke revealed Naruto close to the chest who immediately destroyed Team Nine’s chest with a rasengan.

“Team Seven wins.” Genma shouted.

“That was highly unyouthful.” Gai said. Crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Don’t pout, Gai. Just because you could not keep up with my genin’s strategy, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t congratulate your team. They were more focused than you.” With that, Kakashi waved, and left. Naruto hurried to catch up to him.

  


When they finally arrived home, Kakashi let it out. He let out the rant that had built up for the entire day. Normally, he would excuse himself and talk to the memorial stone. But he would be damned if he spent one more minute in public. Cemetery or not. So instead, he rushed to their living room and started to pace between the shelves that they had bought recently and the flowers, Naruto had planted.

They were supposed to be his friends. Should it not be natural for Sai and Gai to respect his privacy? _Their_ privacy for that matter! What was it supposed to mean anyway? Claiming-ritual! They were civilized human beings they did not claim each other! They did not hold out signs reading ‘he’s mine’. They were above that. And he was committed to their relationship without any claiming! He had been committed even before Sai had made that comment. Naruto knew that!

“Yes, I know.” Naruto answered when Kakashi made an unintentional pause. Usually waiting for a reaction of the memorial stone.

“I’ve acknowledged all my friends! I just don’t go around calling them rival. Or sweetheart. Or...or….!”

“We’re your cute little genin, I know.”

“Exactly.” Kakashi barely registered Naruto’s sudden participation in his rant. He just took the place his deceased genin-team had.

It had been too much. Too much attention. Too much embarrassment. He had been exposed to too many. Too much! “Gai should just mind his own business. Just because I react differently does not mean I react wrongly.”

“Yes.”

“You’re my husband! Of course I cherish you. I just don’t run around and shout about beautiful blossoms of love! That would be weird. I’m fine the way I am.” He did not even realize what he had said. Too much. It had to become less or he would explode. Kakashi did not notice how Naruto carefully coaxed him to the couch. A cup of his favorite tea was placed in his hands.

Nice. It was nice. Everything smelled nice. But it did not smell like him! Naruto’s happiness was not enough. Kakashi wanted to be happy, too. He wanted to be calm. “If you really were mine, you would smell like me.” It was not enough. It was not enough that Naruto stayed at his side. He had to belong there.

Sudden pressure on his masked lips snapped Kakashi back to reality. With wide eyes, he looked into Naruto’s blue ones as the genin once more kissed him. Slowly his husband took the cup from his hands and placed it somewhere behind them. He then crawled on his lap, straddling him. All the while pressing his lips against his. In the meanwhile, Kakashi had realized what he had rambled on about. Naruto’s hands were resting on his shoulders. His own hands rested on Naruto’s waist. A reflex. It was a reflex to place them there.

It could not be called a kiss. It was just a press of lips on masked ones. Naruto did not even move them. They stayed like this until Kakashi relaxed. Then, he felt how Naruto’s lips turned into a smile. The jounin could not help it. He returned the smile fully. All the time, their lips were touching.

Too soon, Naruto leaned back. His hands remained on Kakashi’s shoulders. “You forgot to remove your mask when we got in.”

“I was occupied.” One hand left Naruto’s waist, reached for his mask and pulled it down casually. He half-expected Naruto to go for another kiss. Instead, the genin leaned in and pressed his neck to his face. Naruto’s scent overwhelmed his senses. His hand returned to the waist, squeezing.

“Yes, I heard.” Kakashi chuckled into the soft flesh. He took a breath in and relaxed into the cushions.

“So...how do I smell?”

“Mhh?”

“How do I smell?”

“Nice.” Naruto’s hands played with his hair.

“How am I supposed to smell?”

“Like books. Ink, weapons, dogs.” Kakashi breathed in deeply. Absentmindedly, he added Naruto to the list of torture methods that would break him. He chuckled at the thought. It was not really torture if he enjoyed it, was it? Dazed Kakashi pressed his lips to Naruto’s skin.

“You know? I think because of all the dogs summoning themselves, I must smell like dogs.”

“Yes. It’s on your clothes. The same with weapons and books. But you yourself do not smell like it.” Kakashi forced himself to focus. He was supposed to make Naruto happy. Not worry him.

“Why am I supposed to smell like that anyway?” Naruto turned his head a little, placing a kiss on Kakashi’s forehead. Coaxing a content hum from him.

“Because I smell like it.”

“Really?” Naruto shifted again on his lap. Kakashi’s hands had found their way underneath Naruto’s shirt. Stroking the soft skin. “Because...you know...Kurama was really annoying the last few days about you changing scent.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” Another shift, nevous. “You smelled stale, he said.”

“And now?” Kakashi took no offense. He was busy breathing in as Naruto flushed red. Scent was not supposed to insult, anyway.

“Like a warm room you flee into when a thunderstorm hits?” Naruto’s face was buried in his hair, now. “You smell like lightening and thunder, you know? But...you don’t have to be afraid because you smell safe as well? Like...I don’t know. Just safe and warm. Like you’re cuddled up in a warm blanket, watching how the lightening strikes?”

“You...” Kakashi began hesitantly. “Smell safe and warm, too.” He understood the picture, Naruto had formed. It was made out of associations one had with the smells. “Like a field of sunflowers dancing in the wind. On a sunny day.” Kakashi closed his eyes, basking in the image. “Beautiful and calming.”

“Really?” Kakashi hummed in affirmation. “So, if you don’t smell like you think you smell...are you falling asleep again?”

“Mhhh?” It had been a long day.

Naruto laughed into his hair. “I’ve never seen you this comfortable around other people.”

“Other people are not you, Naru-chan.” He murmured.

As Kakashi was drifting to sleep, he did not register the short pause before Naruto answered.

“You know?” Kakashi barely heard him. “I don’t really get the smell thing you are talking about.” Naruto’s hands raked through his hair. “But I really like how you smell. It makes me want to never let go.” Kakashi managed a quiet grunt. “So maybe...it does not matter if others realize that I am yours and you are mine?” Kakashi felt one hand gently stroking his cheek. He forced his eyes to open. Naruto had leaned back again. Watching him with a soft look. “I don’t want to leave your side. And...I think...you are the same? I mean...leave my side?”

Kakashi smiled. He pulled his husband closer again. Once again burying his nose into his neck. “Don’t wanna.” He drawled sleeply. “Won’t.” Kakashi murmured as he nuzzled the side of the neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official. I HATE writing fighting scenes.


	13. Interlude 2 Part 5: Love is in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

# Interlude 2 Part 5: Love is in the air.

Kakashi woke up with a smile. He showered, dressed and prepared breakfast with a smile. He smiled until the muscles in his cheeks started to protest. But he could not stop.

“You are awfully happy today.” Naruto observed. They were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Their hands were intertwined on the table.

“Aren’t you?” Kakashi retorted. He had watched Naruto slapping his cheeks in an attempt to stop smiling.

“Oh, I am terrified.” Naruto laughed. “Imagine all the fights you will pick when they realize you’re grinning nonstop.”

Right, they had to leave the house. Kakashi felt his smile a little lessen. “That’s what a mask is for.” It was pooled around his neck. “With it on, nobody will ever see me smiling.” He concluded dramatically.

His husband snorted. “Yeah, right.” He squeezed his hand a little. “Your smile is safe with me.”

Kakashi’s smile broadened again. “I know.” When Naruto met his eyes, the genin choked on the spoonful of miso-soup he had attempted to swallow.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Naruto complained after coughing.

“Like what?” Kakashi stood behind his husband, one hand on Naruto’s back. The other offered him a handkerchief. Naruto had pushed him away to glare at him. “Like that!” One hand waving at Kakashi’s face. “I’m sorry?” He frowned, still unsure what look they were talking about.

Naruto sighed. “No, it’s not your fault. It’s still strange to see your whole expression, you know? When you spent years learning to read only your eyes, it’s like two flavor packs in one ramen cup.”

“...too much ramen?”

“There is no such thing as too much ramen.” Naruto took a sip of water. Trying to sooth his aggravated throat.

“Sooo.” Kakashi drawled out. It was stupid but he could not stop himself. “You can’t get enough of me either?” Naruto choked again. Kakashi laughed. “Anyway, I need to pack for the last round.” Kakashi slowly backed away. “They said, it consisted of individual fights but since the points are team scores, it must still be a team effort.” He saw the glare directed at him, and hurried to leave. “What to pack, what to pack? You’ll pack your own weapons, right? I’ll just pack mine and what comes in handy after the fight.” While Naruto recovered, Kakashi went for their supplies room. Commonly known as cellar.

  


They arrived almost on time. The couple would have been on time if it were not for Naruto who had gone for a kiss right after Kakashi had pulled up his mask on the doorway. Tsunade welcomed them with an annoyed expression. Before she could speak up, Gai appeared before Kakashi.

“Dearest rival!” Gai bowed his head to him, a posture of deep regret. “I am profoundly sorry for my behavior on our last meeting. It was unyouthful and first and foremost completely out of place.” Gai lifted his head and to Kakashi’s horror, his friend cried. “My deepest apologies for taking too many liberties in our beautiful friendship. I was just overwhelmed by the blossoms of your love!” Naruto snorted next to him. “AH! Apologies again, eternal rival.” He bowed his head again. “I want to offer you my apologies for my behavior after our fight, as well. You were right. It was a legitimate strategy and your team deserves the greatest praise of youth!”

“Ma, ma, Gai.” He had never heard Gai apologizing to him like that. “You’re acting weird again. Stand up, you don’t bow to an equal.” Why did he always end up being friends with the emotional ones? Gai did not just stand up, he tackled Kakashi in a hug, tears and snot landed on his vest.

“RIVAL!” Gai hiccuped. “Let us celebrate our reconciliation with our next fight!” He let go, whirled around and spread his arms as if he wanted to hug the whole village. “Let everybody see the beautiful friendship between men!”

Kakashi sighed. His day had started so nicely.

“You might have to wait a few rounds until you can face Kakashi, Gai.” Tsunade interrupted them. “If you don’t mind, I would like to announce how we will proceed in this round.”

“Of course, Hokage-sama!”

“Alright. As you know, you had to decide who would compete in one of the four categories: Chakra-control, nin-jutsu, tai-jutsu and tactics. The first two round will consist in fighting two members of your respective category. The loser of each fight will be eliminated altogether. Meaning, only the victor of the category may fight against the victor of another category.”

“First round first category: Sakura Haruno against Hinata Hyuuga. And Lee Rock against Ino Yamanaka.” Shizune started. Sakura sighed. She had a disadvantage against Hinata, being a close range fighter. Hinata would be able to close her chakra points easily.

“First round second category: Kakashi Uzumaki-Hatake against Yamato. Kurenai Sarutobi against Sai.” Tenzo groaned.

“First round third category: Gai Maito against Sasuke Uchiha. And Choji Akimichi against Kiba Inuzuka.”

“First round fourth category: Shikamaru Nara against Shino Aburama. Naruto Uzumaki-Hatake against Tenten.”

“Every round, the points you earn will be upped. First round, five points. You have half an hour to think about strategies with your teammates.” Tsunade announced.

  


“Well.” Mareo started. Somehow Team Three had developed into their coaches. “I think it’s save to say that only Category Four is an easy guess.”

Kameko nodded. “Naruto wins over Tenten and Shikamaru over Shino.”

“Yes.”

“Why are we talking about it anyways?” Sasuke asked. “We are fighting individually. What does it matter how the others will fare?”

Mareo looked at him reprovingly. Sakura chuckled at the sight. “The idea is to maximize the team’s overall score not solely your own for it does not actually exist.”

“Still. The more fights we win, the higher the score, right?” Naruto asked.

“Theoretically speaking, yes. But winning the first rounds and losing every subsequent one would be damaging to our score.”

“You’re thinking of strategically losing?”

“Yes, it’s not like a real mission situation. Nobody dies. So we are able to concentrate on the team’s well-being. But let’s review the match-ups first.” Mareo did not cease to amaze Kakashi. He needed to introduce him to Shikamaru.

Hoshi started. “Lee-san will win over Ino-san, I assume.”

“Yes.” Mareo agreed. “The problem will be Shikamaru-san and Hinata-san. Maybe Gai-san, although I am certain, Kakashi-sensei will defeat him.” Sasuke scowled at the implication of him losing. Kakashi chuckled at the same implication.

“Then what’s our best case-scenario?”

“Best case? Realistically? Sasuke-senpai, Naruto-senpai and Kakashi-sensei will win their categories and we’ll just have to think about taking out Hinata-san.”

“Excuse-me?!” Sakura was offended.

“You should forfeit in the first round, without question. As should Ino-san, if she’d ask me.”

“And why is that?” Sakura asked heatedly.

“If your chakra-points are sealed, you cannot heal your teammates. As I said before. This round is not solely about showing off your individual skills. It’s a team effort. To ensure that your teammates get into battle the best prepared, you need to provide medical back-up.”

“Fine.” Sakura gave in.

“I’m not saying, you should forfeit right away. Tire her out a little.”

“Al-right.”

“Worst case?” Kameko asked.

“None of them gets to the second round.” Mareo shrugged. “I am sure, you all have already a strategy as to how to defeat your opponent.” The four of them nodded. “Fine. I’ll say, Naruto wins his first-match up. Tenten is a supportive fighter...out of the four of you he has also the best chance of defeating Shikamaru...Therefore, the first round looks more or less in favor for Team Kakashi.”

“Gai-san and Sasuke-senpai...he does have the sharingan but I am not sure if he could outrun Gai if he decided to open all five gates...”

“I’ll just have to knock him out before that happens.”

“Gen-jutsu?”

“Maybe.”

“Unlikely.” Kakashi said. “Gai trained specifically against a sharingan user.”

“I must say. It does not really matter who wins. Either Gai-san or Sasuke-senpai will compete in the second round. Let’s just see how that turns out.”

“Kakashi-sensei?” Hoshi asked. “Are you sure you will be able to defeat Yamato-san?”

“Yes.” Mareo threw him a scrutinizing look. “Fine. Kakashi-sensei will proceed to round two...as will Hinata.”

“What if Lee wins against her?”

“That will not happen. Hinata is capable of forming a 360° protective chakra globe around her. The moment he tries to touch her, his chakra-points will be closed and she will leave without a scratch.”

“I wouldn’t be too confident in her.” Kakashi interjected. “Lee’s rival was a Hyuuga after all.”

“Even better. Lee-san and Gai-san against Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-senpai? That would be an amazing fight. That or Lee will be defeated by Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke-senpai.”

  


The first round went as planned. Sakura attacked Hinata with poisoned senbon and rocks she had punched out of the ground. As soon as Hinata herself tried to attack, Sakura forfeited. Ino forfeited before even starting her fight.

Kakashi won against Tenzo. His friend tended to overuse his chakra when frustrated so Kakashi made him chase him until Tenzo was fed up with him. Taking advantage of his friend’s quickly fading strength, he used ninja-wires to fixate Tenzo to a tree. Sai won against Kurenai.

Naruto won against Tenten, overwhelming her with clones and different sizes of the rasengan. Shikamaru lured Shino into a trap which forced his bugs into hibernation.

Kiba won over Choji who simply refused to fight his friend (Causing Ino to have a fit why she had to forfeit if Choji did not stick to the plan in the first place). Gai did not give Sasuke a chance. The tai-jutsu master was too excited about the prospect of fighting Kakashi, that he promptly opened the fifth door and sent Sasuke who had not been able to even activate his sharingan in time flying into the next sea. Saved by a laughing Sakura who diagnosed hurt pride.

“First round: Team Seven 10 points; Team Eight 10 points; Team Nine 10 points; Team Ten 5 points.” Shizune annonced.

“Next round.” Irkua stated. “Hinata Hyuuga against Lee Rock. Kakashi Uzumaki-Hatake against Sai. Gai Maito against Kiba Inuzuka. Shikamaru Nara against Naruto Uzumaki-Hatake.”

Before the round started, Hinata approached Naruto. “Naruto-kun...I know it looks weird but I just wanted to wish you good luck and give you this.” She handed him a little pot of salve.

“Ah...thank you Hinata-chan.” Naruto smiled at her without taking the medicine. “But...you see...” His husband started fidgeting, throwing Kakashi nervous looks. If Kakashi did not see the mirth in his eyes, he would have helped him. As it was, he knew, Naruto was going for a tease. “Kashi-koi had a nervous breakdown this morning and packed enough supplies to keep an army healthy.”

Kakashi joined them, placing one hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “ _Dearest_ , aren’t you cocky today?” He said in an overly sweet tone. Turning to Hinata, he explained. “You see, I got worried because Naru-chan here almost killed himself eating breakfast this morning. I figured some extra bandages and salves would compliment his clumsiness.” Hinata smiled as Naruto spluttered and accused Kakashi for being a bad husband. She nodded before telling them that the Hyuuga-clan would love to invite them to dinner sometime, bowed and left.

  


The next round went as predicted as well. Hinata won against Lee by proving clan foreign jutsus were not beneath her, almost frying Lee with a fire jutsu. Kakashi won against Sai and Gai won against Kiba. Naruto avoided Shikamaru’s shadows by spamming clones but was caught when Shikamaru decided to surround the whole field with shadows. He avoided the ‘kill’ by first dispelling every single clone, creating one more that simply tripped the original, forcing Shikamaru to either trip as well and lose control over the shadow or let go of the jutsu voluntarily. Before he could evade it, his cheek was scratched by a kunai enhanced with wind chakra. Shikamaru promptly forfeited stating if Naruto wanted the kunai would have hit between his eyes.

“Team Seven 10 points; Team Eight 5 points; Team Nine 5 points; Team Ten 0 Points.”

“The second round: Nin-jutsu against chakra-control and tactics against tai-jutsu.” From the audiences, they could hear Mareo curse.

  


The first fight was Naruto against Gai. “I am sorry, Naruto-kun.” Gai announced before the fight started. “But you will not stop me from facing my eternal rival.” Wordlessly, Naruto had stepped aside, so Gai could see Kakashi who stood behind his husband just at the end of the fighting ground. Kakashi chuckled while Gai had spluttered.

In their meeting, Mareo just stated he did not know what to do, Naruto should just try to do better than Sasuke.

“Ready?” Genma asked them. Receiving two nods. “Begin.”

Gai did not waste time, he swiftly attacked Naruto who just took a step to the side without a care in the world. The blue beast punished him by grabbing Naruto’s arm mid run, spun around his own axis all the while dragging Naruto with him. Naruto still did not look overly concerned. When Gai threw him in the air, Naruto smirked, turned mid-way to face Gai and threw kunai with bombs attached to them. As Gai evaded the explosions, Naruto landed on his feet, pushing Gai further with shuriken. Three of them passed Gai, henged into three Narutos and tried to grab Gai.

Gai opened three chakra gates, the subsequent waves dispelled the clones.

“I’m a little offended.” Naruto said suddenly. “Sasuke-teme got the five gates right away.”

“Don’t be. I am enjoying myself thoroughly.” As evidence, Gai charged for another attack, running right towards Naruto in full speed. His husband went quicker through the handsigns than Kakashi had imagined possible for him and created a mud wall. Like Kakashi’s, it was decorated. Unlike Kakashi’s the decoration consisted of Kurama’s grinning face. Through which Gai naturally went like butter. Still, the wall had slowed him down enough for two clones to break out and grab each leg. Gai did not trip, instead he used his speed to turn on his back mid-run, spinning the clones with his legs. He performed a back-flip. Both clones dispelled an Gai landed on his feet to realize that he was alone on the battle field. Instead of resting and looking around, Gai continued to move.

A single Naruto broke out of the ground and pouted. “Stand still, dammit!”

“Ha! You’ve learned a few earth style jutsu from my rival, I am impressed. But-”

Before he could end his proclamation, twenty hands broke out of the earth. “Earth style: Headhunter jutsu.” Gai barely avoided them by opening the fifth gate and jumping. “Impressive.” Gai said mid-air.

“And creepy.” Sakura murmured beside Kakashi.

“I’m not done yet! Wind style: Air bullet jutsu” Naruto’s voice came from the woods. Air bullets and shuriken followed. This time, Gai could not avoid them. Instead, he summoned his tortoise, flipped him so his back shielded them both from the bullets.

“WHAT THE HELL!” The tortoise, Ningame complained. “YOU SUMMON ME AS A SHIELD!”

“Yes, and you did formidable!” Gai praised, one hand in his pouch. No doubt to get his nunchaku.

“Nope.” One single shuriken above the duo changed, bit his thumb and performed a summoning. “Summoning technique: Food cart Destroyer!” A giant yellow toad appeared, quickly dropping. With a loud thud, the toad hit the ground, burying Gai and Ningame under them.

“Do you want me to use it?”

“Yes, please, Gamatatsu.” Naruto said and jumped off.

“Toad-art: Toad poisoned skin.” A brown sticky fluid started to cover the toads skin.

“Thank you. I think you can go now.”

“Alright.” With a poof, the toad disappeared.

Gai laid flat on his back, turtle (hiding in his shell). The blue beast was covered in the substance, the toad had produced.

“I figured I had to slow you down.” Naruto said, landing in front of him.“Sorry, Gai-sensei.” As an answer he received maniacal laughter from his opponent. “Ah, yes...Genma-san? He’s covered in stuff that’s highly hallucinogenic. I would, you know, restrain him?” Gai started rolling on the ground, laughing.

“Isn’t he able to fight anymore?”

“Technically, he could attack me, yes, but it’s more likely he will...”

“RIVAL!” Suddenly, Gai jumped up and charged for him.

“Don’t touch him or you will be affected by the poison, too.”

“Geez, thanks for the tip.” Kakashi retorted, watching the substance dripping from Gai’s outfit and readying himself to lead Gai away from the audience.

“Wood style: Four-Pillar Prison!” Four wooden walls closed around Gai.

“Gai-sensei most likely will leave the fighting ground to attack the one that occupied his thought the most.” Naruto concluded. Indeed, the wooden prison was right outside of the battle ground.

Genma looked at the jury who nodded. “The winner is Naruto Uzumaki-Hatake.”

“What?” Naruto asked when he saw the disgruntled look of Sasuke and Kakashi. Sakura was off, healing Gai. “I would not be able to defeat him otherwise. You saw how pumped he was at the prospect of fighting Kaka-sensei! Team Nine does not give up unless you literally force them to.”

“You endangered the audience.”

“I did not. I gave Yamato-taicho and Shikamaru and Baa-chan heads up. They knew when to react!”

“A whole barrier team was active in case Gai would open the sixth gate.” Tenzo yelled from the side lines. With an annoyed huff, Sasuke left, following his girlfriend.

“What if he tried to open all eight gates?”

“He would not.”

“And why are you so sure about that?”

“Because he promised you not to, remember?”

Kakashi sighed.

“And.” Naruto continued. “You found it funny, just admit it.”

“I will do no such thing.” Kakashi said, grinning.

  


“I think, we never faced each other, Kakashi-sensei.” Hinata stood opposite to him. Sakura stood behind him, healing the wounds he had obtained during the last fights.

“Indeed.” Kakashi pulled out a scroll, releasing a tanto. It was not the one he had inherited from his father. It was a simple, standard issue one which would be able to withstand nature chakra.

Distance. He had to keep as much distance to her as possible. And Kakashi was nothing if not adaptable. “Well then. Let’s get started?”

“Very well.” She assumed the common Hyuuga fighting stance.

Naruto had been close to exploding from excitement when he had understood that Kakashi was fighting against Hinata. Which turned into embarrassing teasing led by Sakura who pointed out how weirdly happy Naruto was witnessing the fight of his lover and ex-lover ‘fighting over him’. Weirdly enough, the comment annoyed Kakashi. There should not be any fighting over Naruto.

In contrast to Naruto’s and Gai’s fight, they did not attacked each other when Genma called the battle to start. Hinata and Kakashi observed each other, reluctant to make the first move. She had activated the byakugan while Kakashi changed his stance a couple of times to evaluate her reactions.

Despite Kakashi’s experience, he had not fought many byakugan-users. They were allies and he never was on friendly terms with a clan member to think about sparring with him or her. Secretly, he was wary of them. The idea of destiny and fate had always disturbed him.

A byakugan-user had the advantage of a nearly 360° vision. Kakashi knew of the existence of one spot where a Hyuuga could not guard himself or herself by simply relying on the byakugan. Gai had told him about Neji’s training regiment that aimed to counteract that weakness. In addition, he had heard about several incidents in which the opponent attacked from the ground. If Kakashi had to get close to her, he had to choose between those.

The two of them stared at each other. Hinata must have suspected his forming plans because she started moving. Not at all attacking, just being a moving aim. Kakashi moved with her, keeping his distance. By her movements, he learned about her fighting style. She was not like Team Seven’s members. Her style did not rely on power and destruction. Her style was more elegant and subtle.

Kakashi changed his stance and watche d as Hinata did the same.  He could not hide from her because of her byakugan. She could not hide from him because of his sensitivity to scents. They could not stay like this. Swiftly he shot lightning towards her, when she dodged it, it transformed into a lightning clone, pressing her with lightning-chakra infused kunai. As she avoided them, Kakashi  went through different hand-signs “Lightning Style: Lightning Running Beast-Jutsu.” She narrowly escaped it. The lightning beast in turn changed into another clone, throwing kunai  at her . She seemed to have enough as she  performed into  Protective 8 Trigrams 64 Palms.  Kakashi pressed a scroll to the ground. “Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu.” 

As Hinata concentrated on keeping up Protective 8 Trigrams, she neglected to protect her legs and feet.  The pack broke from the ground,  finding leverage in her legs and immobilizing her effectively.  Unsurprisingly, she stopped he defensive action. Surprisingly, she attacked his ninken. Each of the eight summons was hit by a gentle fist and disappeared. Her legs were bleeding but she smiled as she rushed towards him.  Substituting himself with one of his lighting clones,  Kakashi released him as Hinata hit.  Again, she surprised him by in turn substituting with his other clone,  which resulted in the disappearance of both of his clones and a  Hyuuga right next to him.

When Hinata hit him, Kakashi reacted by focusing lightening chakra around his body like an armor. It would drain his chakra massively but he would continue on fighting. Hinata jumped away having felt the change around him.

Instead of returning to their slow dance of mutual suspicion, Hinata continued to attack. “Eight Trigrams Air Palm!” Suspecting that a mud wall would not protect him from thickly concentrated chakra, Kakashi drew his tanto, focused his chakra and cut through Hinata’s attack. They both panted slightly. Neither had great chakra reserves.

“I apologize for the inconvenience, Kakashi-sensei.” Hinata bowed and dispersed. ‘ _A shadow clone!_ ’ Kakashi had just enough time to turn around.

“8 Trigrams, 64 palms!” Hinata shouted. “8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms.” Kakashi was proud to say he avoided at least the 32 palms and 64 palms. His left arm and leg were useless but he was conscious for now. Plus Hinata was still finishing 64 palms. Therefore vulnerable. With his right hand, he gathered lightning chakra into his tanto and forced it into the ground and exhausted his last reserves. Shocking Hinata thoroughly.

He smiled thinking how he had shocked Team Seven once in a similar way. Distantly he heard Kiba and Naruto shout as his view tilted. ‘ _The sky._ ’ He thought. ‘ _Has a beautiful color._ ’

  


Kakashi woke up. He laid on the ground, Sakura’s chakra ran through him. Currently she was arguing with Naruto. “You don’t have to get into bijuu mode. I’ve got this.”

“But...”  
“He’s awake, see?” Naruto’s eyes snapped to him. A blinding smile spread over his features.

“You’re awake!” Kakashi smiled back weakly. Chakra exhaustion. The next days would be fun. Not.

“That’s what she just said, dobe.”

“Shut up, teme!”

“Ma, ma. Stop fighting, you two. How did your fight with Hinata go, Naruto-kun?”

“I did not get to fight.” Naruto appeared to be pouting.

Sakura chuckled. “Hinata passed out seconds after you. She won your battle but cannot continue on. So Naruto won the last round without fighting.”

“That’s good, then. You took one for the team, Naruto-kun.”

“You’re the one needing medical attention and I am taking one for the team?”

“It must hurt your pride massively that you got an easy victory in the final round, doesn’t it?”

Naruto huffed. “Maybe a little.”

  


After Hinata had regained consciousness, Tsunade called all the teams together to announce the final scores.

“Team Seven. First round: Points in first round: 45 points.” Iruka announced. “Second round: 35 Points. Third round: 45 Points (1st: 20 points, 2nd: 10 points, 3rd: 15 points). In total: 125 points.”

“Team Eight.” Shizune took over. “Points in first round: 25 points. Second round: 0\. Third round: 25 (1st: 15 points, 2nd: 10 points, 3rd: 0 points). In total: 50 points.” 

“Team Nine.” Iruka started again. „Points in first round: 20 points. Second round: 35 points. Third round: 20 (1st: 20 points, 2nd: 0 points, 3rd: 0 points). In total: 75 points.”

“Team Ten.” Shizune said. “First round: 30 points. Second round: 35 points. Third round: 5 (1st: 5 points, 2nd: 0 points, 3rd: 0 points). Total: 70 points.”

“Congratulations Team Seven.” Tsunade spoke up. “You won.”

  


Naruto supported Kakashi on their way home. He had refused to even consider  spending the night in a hospital bed.  Claiming that their home was closer and the strain to get to the hospital would be greater and less desirable. Everything he needed was something to eat and a good night’s sleep.  If something was out of place, Naruto would notice and bring him in for a check-up.

N aruto had listened to him a little too closely. For Kakashi  was  picked up and dropped in their bed the moment they opened the door. “Don’t move!” Naruto had rushed out of the room. Judging from the noise, he cooked.  Kakashi resigned himself to read a little while waiting for Naruto.  Pulling down his mask, he changed into lounging clothes, sat on the b e d and began to read. 

“My favourite? Oh, you did not have to.” Kakashi happily sang when Naruto came back with four bowls of food, a pot of tea and two cups. Everything was carefully placed on a tray, he put on the night-stand next to his side of the bed.

His husband huffed at him, annoyed. “I’m going to ignore that.” Naruto changed into his nightwear right away, climbed into bed next to Kakashi. The genin took one bowl of saury and one pair of chopsticks, picked a piece of saury and held the chopsticks to Kakashi’s mouth. Who in turned stared at the offered food.

“What are you doing.”

“I’m feeding you.”

“I’m perfectly capable of feeding myself.”

“You said, you needed rest.”

“Are you going to chew for me as well?” Naruto made a disgusted sound. Kakashi took the opportunity to lean in and take the bite offered to him. “Thanks for the food.” He smiled after swallowing. Naruto blushed. His shoved the chopsticks into Kakashi’s chest and roughly placed the bowl and the bowl of rice in his lap. He then started wordlessly to eat his own meal. Kakashi chuckled. After asking for a cup of tea, the couple ate their dinner in silence.

After clearing their bed from bowls and cups and rice that did not quite make it into Naruto’s mouth, they mutually decided that eating in bed was warm and comfortable but cleaning the bed up afterwards was too much of a hassle to repeat the event.

The both of them did the dishes (because Kakashi insisted on helping), went through their respective evening routine (brushing teeth) and went to bed.

After announcing Team Seven’s victory, Tsunade had asked them what they would want as a price. Instead of asking his team-mates, Naruto had blurted that Tsunade should treat all the participants, the jury, Kakashi’s Team Three and Konohamaru’s genin team to a sushi-dinner. Fully aware of how expensive that would be. The remaining team members were annoyed at Naruto’s disregard of their opinions but eventually caved because the idea itself was good. Tsunade paled at the wish but obliged by stating they would get an invitation in two to three days and dismissed them all.

Leading to two days of recuperation. One of which spent by Kakashi in total misery. Chakra exhaustion was a like working out too much without giving the body the time it needed to recover. Just thrice as bad.

“Shouldn’t you be used to this?” Naruto asked at one point. “You spend most of your time in hospitals because of chakra exhaustion.”

“That’s how you see me?” Kakashi laid sprawled out in their bed, three or five blankets on top of him. Every shinobi reacted differently to chakra exhaustion. For everybody the whole body ached but there were side-effects. Gai usually went to a mountain brook to cool himself down, Tenzo slept the whole day and Sakura ate. A lot. Kakashi was always freezing and tended to cuddle himself up in blankets, close to a heater. With a cup of tea. And mittens. And a scarf. Not that anyone despite Naruto, Gai, Tenzo and Sakura had seen him like that before.

“It’s not like I can take you serious right now. You’re basically a pile of blankets with silver hair poking out.”

“You could join me. You are always warm.” Kakashi desperately wanted that warmth.

“No way. It must be broiling in there.”

“It isn’t!” Kakashi was whining. He knew he was. But. It. Was. Cold.

Naruto sighed. Crawling next to him, his husband complained how hot it was. As soon as he was close enough, Kakashi grabbed him and pulled him close, so their chests were touching.

“Geez! You’re freezing.”

“You’re so warm.” Kakashi hummed happily, pressing himself a little closer, placing a kiss on Naruto’s forehead, just to feel his warmth spread everywhere.

“Did you do this before?” Naruto asked after a while. In which Kakashi basked in his husband’s warmth.

“What?”

“Kidnap a comrade to steal his warmth.”

“It’s not like I kidnapped you.”

“It’s not like you would let me go now.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Kakashi chuckled. “Gai.” He answered the original question.

“Gai?”

“Gai.”

“I see.” It was quiet for a while. “I bet he cried afterwards.”

“Told me it had been a sign how perfectly matched we are as friends and rivals.”

  


“Rival.” When they had entered the restaurant, Naruto was immediately taken by Sakura, Sai and Tenzo for whatever they were planning. Team Three had acquainted themselves with Shino who demonstrated them different usages of bugs. Sasuke had spent a few minutes with Kakashi until he had to excuse himself. Kakashi suspected that the crowd was making Sasuke just as uncomfortable as it made him. The jounin had wanted to slip away, too, but was caught by Gai just outside the restaurant.

“Gai. I thought you would be celebrating with Lee.”

He looked sheepish. In a Gai kind of way. “He and Tenten needed a little time for themselves.” Kakashi regarded his friend and slowly pulled him back inside towards the bar. He would not drink with the man. That had happened once and it had ended not good. Kakashi ordered them a pot of tea. While Gai seemed to get into a kind of shock. He sympathized. When he had realized what was going on between Sasuke and Sakura, he had been in shock as well.

“They are together.” Gai mumbled.

Kakashi hummed in response.

“That’s beautiful, right?”

“I think it is.”

“It is.” Gai did not seem convinced.

“They are still your kids.”

“Are they?” Gai emptied his cup. “Sooner or later they will have kids and I will be...I will be...” Kakashi had an idea what he wanted to say. Old. An uncle. Arriving in the redish days of autumn.

“The annoying godfather who buys them weird green baby outfits and orange leg-warmer.”

Gai chuckled. “Probably.” Then laughed loudly. “Yosh! I shall support their love as I support yours, dear rival.” As Kakashi did not answer, Gai’s eyes widened. “You finally accepted your feelings.” He whispered frantically.

“I don’t know what’s there to accept.” He said dismissively.

“Did you kiss?” Gai seemed to bubble over with excitement. Clearly his students had been forgotten.

“What are we, thirteen years old?” Kakashi could not suppress the light flush gracing his cheeks.

“You did!” Gai looked around them, surprisingly checking if anyone was listening in to them. Kakashi rose, waved at Gai and left. He was not having that conversation. Ever.

  


“Where were you?” Naruto stormed into his study. “I looked all over for you!”

“I was here?” Kakashi did not see Naruto seriously enraged often. He was hotheaded but calmed down just as quickly. Now, he did not seem all that hotheadedly furious. More in a way Jirayia used to describe as I-am-pissed-at-you-and-you-should-know-why-but-I-can-see-you-don’t-so-let’s-make-this-conversation-really-uncomfortable-for-you. Kakashi began to see its effectiveness.

“And you did not think of giving a heads up?!”

“I did not know where you were?”

“OH, so you’re blaming me for your sudden disappearance?”

“That’s not what I meant?” Somehow he had instinctively switched into a defensive mode in which everything he said sounded like a question.

“THEY WERE ALL OVER OUR RELATIONSHIP AND YOU LEFT ME ALONE!” Naruto was stomping towards him, his head red, his body shaking.

‘ _At least, that’s a valid reason to be angry._ ’ Kakashi thought as he stood up. “I’m sorry.”

“You should be! Gai got drunk and told everybody we kissed!” He was going to kill Gai.

“I’m sorry.” Kakashi slowly moved closer to Naruto.

“Kiba started to talk about breeding rituals!” He was so going to kill Gai.

Cautious as to not enrage his husband further, Kakashi hugged Naruto, bringing his hand up to stroke Naruto’s hair. He did not know if it would calm him down...his ninken reacted to it nicely whenever they were annoyed. When Naruto leaned into the embrace, Kakashi congratulated himself.

“It’s not like it’s a big deal.” Naruto complained. Poking Kakashi’s unmasked cheek. “Do you think it’s a big deal?”

“No.”

“Then why haven’t you kissed me?”

“Huh?” His hand stopped moving.

“I figured because you hide that lips all the time, I shouldn’t _just take_ them.”

“Ahem.” Kakashi slowly started functioning again. “We kissed.”

“Through the mask.”

“Head, forehead.”

Naruto stared at him. Then sighed. “No, you’re right. There’s no rush.” Disappointment did not suit Naruto. He should be happy and bright. Before Kakashi could think of all the reasons why he should not and why it was not like him to do anything like that, Kakashi used the hand in Naruto’s hair and pulled their heads together. Pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

And instantly understood why a kiss through the mask was not the same. The softness of Naruto’s lips, their warmth. Their noses gently touching each other. He was so close! Loving. Kakashi was loving it.

When Naruto broke the kiss, his husband’s eyes seemed to glow. “Oh...okay. That happened.” The genin slowly backed away. Flushed and softly smiling. “That wasn’t so hard, right?”

Kakashi grinned. “No.” He thought about doing it again.

“Okay let’s go to bed.” Naruto was avoiding his eyes.

“Straight to it, huh?” Kakashi said teasingly, causing his husband to flush even redder.

“Idiot!”

  


Naruto was already half asleep when Kakashi went to bed. Kakashi kissed his Naruto good-night, chuckling as the blush returned to his face. Nonetheless, the genin moved into his arms as he did every night. As Kakashi felt Naruto’s breathing even out, his own face buried in golden locks, still giddy at the experience of kissing Naruto, Kakashi whispered “I love you.” without knowing whether he was heard or not.

  


  


  


Omake:

Gai had been restrained and carried to the hospital. Three genin were about to clean the battle field when they were attacked by Ningame. The tortoise tackled them and made his (admittedly slow) way towards Kakashi. Naruto and Kakashi saw a bit of the fluid on the top of Ningame’s head.

“Summon Pakkun.” demanded the tortoise an insane gleam to his eyes.

“This is all your fault, Naruto-kun.” murmured Kakashi as he summoned his ninken.

“Yo!”

“You bit me.” Ningame accused the pug.

“I’m sorry?” Pakkun turned to look at his summoner who signaled him to stay alert.

“23 years ago, you bit me.”

“I did?”

“You bit my tail!”

“I think he talks about the time you first met?” Kakashi provided.

“I thought he was a rock. And his tail was a snake.” Pakkun had been a pup when that happened.

“It’s your fault Gai only thinks of me as a stepping stone.” Ningame reasoned, bitterness apparent. “If I cannot fight a puppy what worth am I to him.” Kakashi never figured the tortoise to be frustrated or angry about Gai’s summoning habits.

Pakkun was about to retort when Naruto dumped a bucket of water over Ningame. The substance on Ninegame dissolved. “Now, Ningame, I don’t think, you’re useless.” Naruto started slowly. “I mean, just because Gai did not realize your worth does not mean you should feel down, right Kaka-sensei?”

“Right. I, for one, think you would be a great partner in water fights.” Kakashi hurried to say.

“I am a pretty good swimmer.” Ningame admitted, blushing.

“An amazing swimmer, I am sure.”

“And your shell is so hard. I was shocked how you took those bullets and shuriken like it was nothing.” Naruto added.

“It did not even tickle.” Ningame said.

“Amazing! We’ll make sure to tell Gai-sensei he should summon you more often.”

“You did such a good job, Ningame-san. Why don’t you go home and rest a little?”

“I did work hard...”

“Really hard.”

“I don’t know how you do it.”

The tortoise went home. Pakkun stared. “I don’t even want to know.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...I realized. This weekend is Kakashi's birthday. And I would like to celebrate. The thing is, I have a deadline for a paper the same day, so I don't know if I'll make it. BUT. There will be a short story about his birthday. Either Sunday or Monday or so...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Week Four: Confront yourselves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

#  Week Four: Confront yourselves!

They were summoned for a mission as Team Kakashi for the first time since the trial had started. Which meant that it was over. Kakashi and Naruto were irrevocably married. Technically it could be revoked but it would lessen their individual overall worth on the marriage market. For which Kakashi did not care one single bit. Neither was he planning on divorcing Naruto. Even the mere thought was repulsive.

The four of them, Sakura, Sai, Naruto and Kakashi were headed towards the Hokage Tower when Kakashi was called. Turning towards the origin of the voice, Kakashi froze. The woman hurried to them as three quarters of Team Kakashi looked at him confused as to why he was uncomfortable.

“Hanare...” Kakashi mumbled her name as a greeting and an explanation. Beside him, Naruto regarded the woman, he obviously had no recollection of.

“Idiot!” Sakura chimed him. “Remember when we children? Hanare-san was a spy for the Hidden Lock and Kakashi was charged with watching her.” 

“Yes, I remember you three falling from a tree with a bouquet of flowers.” Hanare smiled at them politely. “You sure have grown.” It was then when his teammates understood Kakashi’s uneasiness. Standing before them was Hanare. Who had confessed being in love with Kakashi Hatake. Hanare, to whom the genins had given their blessings. Hanare, who Kakashi had let go in favor to serving his village. Naruto just blinked. His mouth opened wide while he vividly remembered handing the kunoichi the bouquet. 

“What brings you to Konoha, Hanare-san?” Kakashi regained a little of his composure. 

“After the war, I helped in smaller villages. Rebuilding. Even protection. Now that everything has settled down a little...I thought...” Hanare started to blush. “I thought I could settle down myself...Having a new start once again.” She looked at Kakashi shyly. “Maybe getting to know you better.”

“Sorry, Hanare-nee-chan! We’re in a bit of a hurry here. Got a meeting with Hokage-sama.” Naruto grabbed him by a sleeve and dragged him away. 

“Maaaa, Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama does not expect me to be punctual anyway.” 

“You’re with m...us now. So we will be on time.” Sakura and Sai hurried after them, bowing to Hanare apologetically. The kunoichi on the one hand stood there, dumbfounded. Kakashi on the other hand had to fight a grin back. He was perfectly aware of the fact that he should not be happy about Naruto’s antics. But he was. So ridiculously happy. He had never had interest in Hanare to begin with. The bouquet, the kiss, her confession and his team following him. It was meaningless. In the end he would have chosen the village over her every single time. 

W hen they reported to Tsunade, Naruto remained silent.  By his frown, it was save to say, he was thinking hard about something.  Kakashi let him be.  If Naruto was ready, he would talk to him.  They were always like this.  Naruto came clear on his own while Kakashi had to be teased into  telling what was bothering him. 

  


It had been an easy mission. Delivering a scroll to a minor trade partner of the Leaf, nothing serious. Nothing vital. Not unexpected considering that Tsunade had to reevaluate Kakashi’s and Naruto’s compatibility as teammates. If they were too overprotective over one another, one of them would have to be removed from Team Kakashi. What was unexpected to Kakashi was Naruto’s distance. The first evening he had marked it as an act of professionalism. Neither wanted to leave the team, so they worked hard to be considered an invaluable asset to it. That being said his husband did not even talk to him! He responded when addressed but for the most part, he just kept to himself and contemplated. It was starting to eat on Kakashi’s patience.

  


K akashi prided himself for being a moderate person in a way that most shinobi were not. He did not snap a lot.  He did not freak out, did not shout. Eccentric, yes, but not loud. 

But he was close to a freak out.  A different type of freak out that did not have anything to do with annoyance over an overly excited friend.  It had to do with his husband moving out of their bedroom. Without an explanation.  Kakashi did not know what to do. So he had followed.  Followed Naruto to another room and refused to leave.  And for the first time since their mission, Naruto had grinned.  Padded the other side of the bed and allowed to bury his nose in his husband’s neck.

“How can you be so cuddly?” 

“Am not.” Kakashi mumbled into Naruto’s shoulder.

  


“Kakashi-san!” The jounin turned to see Hanare run up to him. He stopped to see what she wanted. “Kakashi-san! I’m so glad, I’m meeting you here.” The woman smile at him. “I was wondering if you would like to go have dinner with me some time?”

The jounin smiled at her apologetically. “I’m sorry, Hanare-san.  But my evenings are spent with my husband.”

Her smile fell. “Husband?” She echoed.

Kakashi sympathized. Nevertheless there was no way he would leave Naruto. “Yes. We’ve been married for a few months now.”

“I see.” She forced a smile. “I’m happy for you.” 

“Thank you.”

The next day, she was gone.

  


So was Naruto. That evening, Kakashi walked into their home to face a shadow clone of Naruto. Who did not look pleased with the task he had to fulfill. “Kakashi-sensei.” The clone stated. “I...am filing in for a divorce. I’m sorry.” Without another word he dispersed.

The next day, Gai found him still standing at the same spot when Naruto had dispersed. Carefully approaching, Gai asked what had happened. Kakashi was treated like a warrior in shock. Maybe he was? As Kakashi did not react, Gai gently dragged him to a training field for a challenge.

  


Gai observed him. Kakashi had lost the challenge. The blue beast had pinned him down on the ground. The silver haired jounin did not plan to leave. Gai would leave soon enough.

“You were not focused, rival.” His friend stated. He did not wait for Kakashi to come up with a lie. “I heard from Shikamaru. Naruto left your house?”

“Filing in a divorce.” Leaving him behind. Because he was not good enough.

“Did you ask why?”

“No.” What was there to ask?

“He loves you.”

Kakashi did not answer.

“You know he does.”

Kakashi did not answer.

“Does he know, you love him.” Of course, of course, Gai thought he was the reason Naruto left. Because Kakashi was not the one opening up!

“Of course he does!” Kakashi shouted, kicking Gai off of him. He stood, took several kunai and started to train his aim on one of the dolls. He hit deadly.

“Then why...” Gai was interrupted by Iruka who appeared beside them.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?! Naruto is crying his eyes out in my apartment.”

“Right.” Dead center.

“Did you cheat on him? Is that why he left?!”

“No.” Again.

“Then what did you do?!”

“I am the one who is being left behind.” Another hit. “He wants a divorce. He left our home.” Another.

“Are you blaming Naruto now?!” Another.

“No. I am simply pointing out that I might be hurting, too!” Kakashi turned around, facing his friends. “My husband left me without a reason. And everybody dotes on him while everybody accuses me!” Kakashi whirled around, throwing another kunai. “I am happy, he has so much support. I am.” He turned to them again. His eyes burned. “I just wish, he would not need it because he had stayed.”

Behind him, Iruka and Gai remained silent. They watched Kakashi as he threw one kunai after the other.

“They were on a mission, do you remember, Kakashi-san?” Iruka began after a while. His tone was careful and low. Kakashi did not turn around. His voice did not hold the reproach it had earlier. “I don’t know if he ever told you why they got together back then. Naruto saw tidbits and instances in which Hinata talked of her love or acted because of it. He had to be confronted with the raw emotion itself...to understand it. Even when she was willing to die for him during Pain’s attack, he had not come to understand that she loved him.”

“What are you trying to tell me? That I should ask a Yamanaka to show him my thoughts or die for him.” Kakashi let his arms sink.

“All the current you can do is protect the current Naruto, isn’t that right, Kakashi-san? Everybody knows if you could make the choice you would want to die protecting Naruto. If an enemy would attack now, despite everything, you would rush to Naruto and fight by his side.” Kakashi did not answer. He just wanted to go home whatever that was. “I just want to point out that Naruto is exceptionally dense in regards to … romantic feelings directed towards him.”

Almost all her life, Hinata had pined after Naruto. Fainted, stuttered, fought to become an equal. What could Kakashi do…what could he possibly do...what had he done to provoke any of this?

“YOU STUPID IDIOT!” They heard Sakura’s voice roar from a neighboring training field. A hitting sound and Naruto landed in front of the trio. The genin did look battered up and utterly destroyed. He stayed on the ground, eyes cast downwards. Sakura landed in front of Naruto. Shikamaru appeared in a cloud of smoke next to her.

“It’s troublesome to admit but he deserved that punch.” Shikamaru said, turning towards them. Sakura had not yet realized their presence, too immersed in her rage fit.

“MORON! What were you thinking?!” Sakura clenched her fists, the gloves grated because of the strain. “Don’t you dare answer that! I don’t want to hear your stupidity again!”

“Sakura-chan, please. Not here.” Naruto whispered. His eyes still fixed on the ground. Kakashi desperately wanted to gather him up and hug him. But it was not his right to do so anymore. It hurt.

“Kakashi-sensei must be devastated.” She grabbed him by his collar. Lifted him up so he was forced to look at her. “You can fall apart and cry your heart out but Kakashi-sensei cannot! Do you not understand what that might look like! To everybody else it looks like Kakashi-sensei is the bad guy!”

“Don’t cry...” Naruto mumbled. It hurt. His eyes burned.

“I can’t help it! You left him!”

“Sakura.” Shikamaru intervened as the medic looked like she wanted to go for another punch. “Behind you.”

Sakura turned around. Her tear-filled green eyes widened as they spotted Kakashi. “Sensei.”

Kakashi tried to smile. Curving his eyes into his eye-smile he said. “Ma, Sakura-chan, I’m fine.” When he opened his eyes again, he looked into angry green ones.

Sakura threw Naruto in front of him. “Tell him.” She ordered. Naruto stayed silent. “This is not the time to be stubborn. Tell him.” Naruto remained silent.

Shikamaru sighed. “He thinks, it’s the best for Kakashi if he left him.” Naruto shot him an angry look. “Neither of you is going to be happy if you deny it now.” He shrugged. “At least give him a reason why you left. Don’t you think you owe him as much?” It burnt.

Naruto eyed Shikamaru for a while, his eyes turned to Sakura who had once again started to cry when she looked at Kakashi. When his look landed on Iruka, the teacher stood behind Kakashi, looking disappointed. Lastly he glanced at Kakashi who tried to eye-smile again.

“I fucked up, huh?” When Kakashi opened his eyes, they eyes met. Naruto’s eyes were filled with regret. “I really think, it would be for the best.” Naruto took a deep breath. “I’ll explain but please, Kakashi, please stop looking like that.”

“Like what, Naruto-kun?” It was different from the times his teammates had died.

“Like you died inside.” It was different because it felt like he could not have changed a thing about the outcome. Like the happiness he just had found was ripped from him not because he had let down his friend and teammates or his father or the Hokage. It was gone because he had not deserved it in the first place.

“I don’t think that’s physically possible, Naruto-kun.” But he would rather die than lose Naruto as a teammate as well. The genin had sat up during the exchange. Watching him, he slowly crawled towards Kakashi. Who stepped back. Naruto stopped.

“I...rob you from your happiness.” Naruto murmured. “You deserve more than I can ever give you.” His blue eyes shone from tears again. “I cannot live for you exclusively. My dream, my life...I...cannot belong to you alone.” He laughed humorlessly. “I cannot even give you my body because a giant fox lives in here, too!” Naruto kept his eyes fixed on Kakashi’s. “I’m just an idiot...just a kid. You’re already grown up. What can I possibly give that you don’t have already? Hanare-nee-chan would turn the world around just to be with you! Gai-sensei always knows when something is troubling you! They could keep you warm for the rest of your days! What can I give you? The nights I don’t spend in the office signing stuff. The lunch times I don’t have lunch-meetings. There are so many people who would truly make you happy...” His voice trailed off, choking on a sob.

Kakashi did not hesitate. “Being with Gai? Are you serious? That’s disgusting.” He heard a muffled protest from behind. “What is this supposed to be, Naruto? A weird, twisted version of the older-younger-relationship-problems? What am I supposed to say now? ‘You’re wrong? I’m being too old for you, knowing your father, being your teacher. This is wrong.’ Is this the ground you want us to split?” Kakashi cut Naruto’s answer short with a wave of his hand. Distantly noticed his hand shaking. “Have you at one point even considered how I might feel about your heroic sacrifice!” He had it. It was enough. “Your talk about friendship and comradeship and peaceful cooperation but have you truly understood what that means?” He saw Shikamaru and Sakura wince while Naruto was still as stone. Kakashi remembered the past weeks in which he had opened up to Naruto. “I doesn’t mean you have to shoulder all that responsibility by yourself and be alone and miserable for the rest of your days.” Naruto had initiated the cuddling and the first mask-kiss. “Yes, there will be lots of overtime, meetings and times you will think ‘Oops I started a war.’ But that DOES NOT MEAN THERE IS NO ONE WILLING TO WAIT FOR YOU!” Kakashi shouted at the top of his lungs. Finally making Naruto flinch.

For the longest time Naruto had stopped moving in their relationship. He received. He complained. But he did not allow himself to accept. Or believe. “What constitutes my happiness is for me to decide, Naruto. And whether it makes me happy or not to wait for you until dawn and sit at a kitchen table with cold dinner and breakfast and lunch it’s _my choice_ you are robbing me from!” Naruto did not believe Kakashi would stay. He saw himself as an interim arrangement until Kakashi found someone better. Witnessing how close Gai and he really were, not just rivals but akin to what Sasuke and Naruto were. Witnessing how Hanare still was interested in Kakashi. He thought the time had come to be the better man.

Kakashi did not want the better man. Without another word, he turned and left the training field.

“Isn’t this the part, where you turn and call me so we can go home?” Naruto asked to his retreating back.

Kakashi did not stop. “Do you still think I would be better of without you?” This whole divorce, this whole break-up was ultimately not about him. It was about Naruto’s trust issues and the way he felt responsible for everyone’s happiness. And how he did not believe that Naruto himself could make someone happy. How he was the bringer of peace and happiness but never its bearer.

“I honestly think, it’s for the best.” What could Kakashi do to convince Naruto from the contrary? Had he not shown what Naruto meant to him? He had. He had shown him how deeply trusted Naruto was. They had agreed upon their scents that they belonged, had they not?! Kakashi had thought that it had meant something. To him. It meant something to him. What could he do to fix this?

“Then why linger around?” Nothing.

With that Kakashi performed a shunshin to the memorial stone. He did not stay there long. No doubt Gai and the others would try to find him. He took a room in a little inn just outside the village. In the privacy of his room, close enough to Konoha to still feel protected, Kakashi allowed himself to silently cry.

  


The next morning, Kakashi felt Naruto’s chakra signature in front of his room. The genin was alone. He stared at the door, waiting for Naruto to act. A soft knock sounded through the room. Slowly, Kakashi made his way to the door and opened it.

Naruto was pale, Kakashi noted. His left hand was wrapped in bandages, reaching up until they disappeared in his sleeve. He favored one leg over the other. Blue eyes, one bedded in a purple and puffy bed, looked at him.

“Hello.”

“You look awful.” Closing the door behind him, Kakashi motioned Naruto that the would talk while taking a walk.

Naruto chuckled lowly. “Yes, after you left Sakura-chan, Gai-sensei and Kurama teamed up to ‘explain my mistakes to me in means I understand’.” Another low chuckle. “I screwed up big time. That’s the bottom line of the explanation.”

“What part does Kurama play?”

“Well, as you see, I do not heal beyond what’s necessary to survive.” They were headed for the forest surrounding Konoha.

“I see.”

“I’m sorry.”

“And you think it would make things better?”

“I understand now...”

Kakashi interrupted Naruto with a snort. “What do you understand? That I love you? You should have understood that when _I_ _forgot_ _to wear my mask._ Or do you think I forget to wear it on a regular basis. You should have understood when I told you your scent bothered me. It meant I do not want to be apart from you. Or do you think my scent just changes randomly depending with whom I drink or am on a mission? Because it does not. You should have understood when I kissed you without my mask, happily, soberly and most of all on my own volition. Do you know what it meant? That I was completely aware what was happening and what it meant and that I was fucking happy to do it!”

“You’re forgetting the confessing part.”

“So you heard that, too? Well then, tell me. You understand that all now but when will you start doubting again? You questioned me once before. Wondered if I was being truthful. Now you are wondering if you deserve me because of what? Because of your dream? Not only did you have proof that I was happy and in love, no, you construct the ridiculous idea that I might be better of with Gai or Hanare? Because you are going to be Hokage? I am an active jounin. If anything, you will come home to an empty house. I will be on missions, I will train brats, be on training trips. And still I honestly believed we made it. What will happen if I forgive you now? What comes next? Will you start being angry that I’m a shinobi in the field? Will you blame me for your possible unhappiness?”

“I’m here to bring you home.”

Kakashi stopped walking. Remembered their promise from seemingly years ago although it only had been weeks. _‘I may doubt you from time to time for I am not flawless. You may doubt me for you are not flawless. But will you promise me to keep bringing me home when I am lost or weak? I promise you, I will do the same.’_ Observing Kakashi’s reaction, Naruto took a deep breath. “I doubted you again and you doubt me right now...although I think you do have better reasons than I do.” A grin was spreading on his face. “Man, you really grounded me yesterday.” The grin faded. “I just thought...I really want to see you happy. In like, really, really happy forever, you know? And I started wondering if I can make you that happy? And then I thought, I wanted to make Hinata happy, too, and failed. Maybe that’s how it goes? Maybe I’m supposed to be alone to truly commit to my dream.” Kakashi wanted to disagree but Naruto stopped him. “Even if it’s supposed to be like this, doesn’t mean it cannot work any other way right? And what I’m supposed to do isn’t really the issue here, either.”

Naruto who had stood a few steps away from Kakashi, stepped closer. Kakashi allowed it. “What really is important right now is what you want.”

“And how did you come to this brilliant conclusion?”

“Somewhere between your speech and the beating of a lifetime it just came to me!”

“And you want me to believe that?”

“It’s true!”

“You came all by yourself to the conclusion that everything you feared takes second place to what I want?”

“As I said, there’s your speech in which you might have hinted something like that and Sakura’s tear stained face shouting that the whole damn world does not circle around me and my stupid angst, don’t I dare to become a second Sasuke.”

Naruto was standing really, really close to him. Almost touching.

“I see.” Kakashi smiled. “I want to go home.”

His husband threw his arms around him. “Of course.” His mouth was close to Kakashi’s ear. “But first let me renew my promise, yes?” Without moving, his body flushed against Kakashi’s. So close and warm. “I may doubt you from time to time for I am not flawless. You may doubt me for you are not flawless. But I will promise you to keep bringing you home when you are lost or weak. For I know, you will do the same.” A soft kiss right behind his ear. “I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make you never regret us. I promise you all this because I am in love with you. For as long as I love you I will keep this promise. And you know what? I’ll love you for as long as I live.” Naruto held onto him, just breathing in his scent.

“I love you, too.” And like that, he had promised the same. There would be arguments. There would be accusations.

After a while, Naruto pulled back. “Now that that’s settled. Let’s start dating!”

“Huh?” Nobody said it had to be perfect.

“We’ve never really went on a date! What about eating dinner?” Naruto’s face crunched up in thought. “Dinner outside would be uncomfortable for you...how about I cook?” His husband navigated them towards the market. “We’ll buy everything now and I make your favorite at home.”

“How is this any different from our usual dinner.”

“I’ll light up candles or something.” Kakashi laughed. It would not be perfect. For they were not perfect. But they knew they had a place to return to. The place they belonged to. A home. At each others side.

  


The next morning, an invitation to an interview with the council was handed to Kakashi by an anbu. Subject matter? Recent rumors of their marriage. When Kakashi showed Naruto the letter, his husband snorted.

“Took them long enough to notice we’re together.”

“You’re one to talk.” Kakashi shot back.

After watching his pouting husband for a while, Kakashi reached down, tipped his chin up and gave Naruto a soft kiss.

  


END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yeah. That's it? I mean for my first multi-chapter story it's not that bad. 
> 
> Thank you all for you support and patience! I did not (and will not) answer all comments but rest assured that they make my day! 
> 
> Anyways, I am thinking on planning the next multi-chapter story a little more carefully. As a result there will be no brand new story for a few weeks. Instead I will work on finishing the series and stories like Kakashi-kun and Naughty love. Plus Naruto's birthday is up, too...So, yeah.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect much. I just need a little fluff in my life.


End file.
